The Chain Warden
by Koiyaki
Summary: A monster with a lantern meets a fox who shows him what its like to be human. Those were the things he gave up for his undeath. But her antics start to stir up fond memories of the life that was forcibly taken from him. He wonders whether he should embrace her ways of thinking...then he remembers that humans are idiots who can't even remember to click his lantern...
1. Prologue 1: Welcome to the Shadow Isles

Hiya peoples :D I'm Koiyaki and for whatever reason I'm writing this fanfiction. This idea basically came about after I saw a Korean comic with this pairing and I was like...that is so wrong yet ridiculously cute O.0. Just a slight warning, the characters are gonna be rather OOC...or just a little bit, depending on the character. I'm planning on making this rather extensive. I'm a bit out of practice when it come to creative writing so any input and critiques are welcome~

~All characters unless otherwise mentioned are property of Riot Games(I just mess with 'em o.o)~

* * *

Chapter One: Prologue Pt. 1: Welcome to the Shadow Isles

The evening's muggy air loomed over the desolate Shadow Isles. As the sun relinquished its place for the moon, the isles inhabitants slowly began their sinister frolicking. In this grim land of the dead, a gallant vessel makes its way ashore to the largest of the islands. The air, thick with sea salt and the remnants of spirits begin to slowly part and three young figures descend from the small ship and cautiously make their way onto the beach.

"Whoa...so this is it huh, eh Frank?" Said the tallest of the three. This sprightly young man seemed unaffected by the land's deadly aura. He smiled while examining his surroundings.

"U-uh-huh." Said another young man. "Alright John we're here, what else did you want to do. The sooner we leave the better." Better built though shorter than his joyful ally, Franklin made his disdain for their new accommodations known. On his arm a young woman shivering in fright.

"Come on Frank, didn't you say that you killed a few specters last month? Why are you so scared? I mean the hell are we gonna see here that we can't handle?" Asked John, grin never leaving his face. He then turned to the cowering woman. "I mean Sarah was there too wasn't she?

"There's a difference between exorcising restless spirits and willingly going to the hell-on-earth they get exorcized to!" Yelled the young woman releasing her grip on Franklin. "We came to these damn islands, aren't you happy!? Let's get back to the ship, if we're not back in Demacia within two days our parents'll start worrying!" Red faced and panting slightly the young woman began making her way toward their vessel.

"What a bitch..." scoffed John as he rolled his eyes and started walking deeper into the forest.

"John...you can't be serious? We can't just leave Sar-"

"Frank, if you enjoyed being whipped, go back to the ship and I'll be back in like 10 minutes." His lips then curled into a large smirk. "Or if you wouldn't want a certain bitch to know that you nearly got your soul taken by a sexy fox wom-"

"Fine, fine whatever..." Franklin shoved John on the shoulder as her trudged into the forest alongside his comrade.

In the distance, the shrill aching moans of fresh spirits could be heard atop the small hill overlooking the beach. A dark figure with a fiery skull visage and an eerie lantern with which the muffled wails seemed to be coming from chuckled slightly.

"Oh dear this won't do. It's been so long since we had guests. I should welcome them, _properly_..."

~.~

The young mens' breath became heavier and heavier the deeper they went into the forest. Moans and eerie shrieks accompanied their every footstep. The trees lining their path moved and cracked as if they were machinations of the otherworldly sort. Their vision carried solely by the light of the moon, and not a vibrant color was to be seen...let alone much of anything else.

"...The hell?" Franklin looked down to see a severed hand grasp his bare ankle. "GAH!" Raising his leg from the ground and shaking for dear life, he fell over backwards right into John. Dislodged from his ankle, the hand then trudged itself into a slightly glowing bush.

"Frank, seriously..these are my new shorts!" Exclaimed John as he stood up once more. He then started walking forward again until Franklin forcibly turned him around.

"John...a freaking disembodied hand CLAMPED ONTO ME! I am getting the hell out of this place. I don't care if you tell Sarah...she's too good for me anyway. And I'm not leaving her alone on this god-forsaken island anymore." He then turned around and began to walking back.

With a short sign John followed suit. "Never mind Sarah...you're the real bitch here." Franklin ignored his jabs, hoping only to find their way back as easily as they got in.

It had only taken them about 15 minutes to get to where they were, so wishful thinking assumed that it would only take another 15 to get back. Following the makeshift trail they made through the loamy gray soil, the boys suddenly stopped dead in their tracks. They felt a deathly chill sweep over them and an eerie green glow behind them. They turned their heads and were greeted by a large robed figure. In his right hand a glowing green scythe, in the left a floating lantern emanating ghastly wails. It's face a skull floating via spectral green flames. It smiled.

"Well hello there. I do hope you forgive my lateness. You see, it has been so long since we last had guests that I've gone and lost my manners. But I guess its better late than never. As you can see, I am the warden of these isles. I go by-" A bullet phased through the specters skull and hit a dead tree behind him. John stood arm-raised with a handgun. The specters eyes turned grave. "Dear boy, hasn't anyone ever taught you it's rude to interrupt those who are speaking?"

"Heh...So this place is full of monsters. Come any closer and next time I won't miss." John face was stern, yet he had a cocky smile. His gun still pointed at the specter and his thumb resting on its trigger. Franklin stood mortified with fear, and the unnatural chill made it hard for him to breath. "Frank, get your thumbs out of your ass and help me out here Mr. Exorcist." The specters eyes shifted slightly to get a good look at Franklin. It's mouth slowly curled into a sly smile.

"So you're an exorcist, my my my!" the specter exclaimed. "I can't remember the last time I've seen one of you here. Ah..." The specter raised his lantern and slightly shook it. Low screams and writhing anguish emerged from it. "...the memories."

"Get nostalgic on your own time monster! Now, I'll only say this once." John's face lost its cocky smile and turned into a deadly stare. "Move the fuck out of our way...Or prepare to leave this purgatory and go to hell, where all of your kind belong!"

"How rude, and such prejudice, thinking all of us poor unfortunate souls are monsters!" The specter feigned a look of insult, but its smile quickly returned. Suddenly the loamy soil burst with hands severed from their bodies, ghostly apparitions, and rotting corpses missing various appendages. The crackle of decaying bones filled the area along with the groans of the restless undead. Franklin turned white as a sheet and grabbed a large clump of paper from his pocket, holding it to his chest for dear life. John pulled out a second gun and pointed incoherently to every new crackle he heard. The undead began to slowly close in on them. "Now," the specter begun, "as you can see, my colleagues here aren't monsters. They mean you absolutely no harm." At the sound of the specter's voice John immediately pointed both guns toward its flaming skull.

"DoooOOOoon't...RuuUUUnnn" Faint voices rung in the heads of both Franklin and John. The undead stopped moving. "RuUUUuuun...NooOOw..." "DoOOOooon't ShoooOOt." "RUUUUUUUUUUuUuun!"

"See, aren't they nice. They seem to want to give you some useful advice." The groans suddenly stopped. The disembodied appendages, rotting corpses and apparitions slowly levitated one foot into the air. They remained motionless and deathly silent. "My dear boys, remember how I said not all of us here are monsters? I wasn't lying. These kind and gallant...'things' aren't monsters of any kind. But, unfortunately..." The eye sockets of the corpses and apparitions started to glow an eerie green and stared intently and the two boys. "...I...AM!"

The undead sped towards the boys at high speed writhing. John shot as many as he could with his bullets and ran, grabbing Frankiln all the while. Franklin would drop a slip of paper every few seconds that repelled the ghostly undead. " Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!" Yelled John trying his best to dodge the corpses. He turned and noticed that Franklin was completely untouched through the use of his seal. He then got an idea. "Frank! Head back to the ship, I'll take care of that skeleton. Make sure Sarah is ok."

"Are you crazy! Stop it with all this macho bullshit! Augh!" Frank took a handful of seals and just scattered them all around. A sharp white light emanated from them and the ghouls that were following them were no more. "John, we're safe now. You barely have any bullets left, I damn near used all my seals, this was a fucking stupid idea to begin with, and I'd like to leave here ALIVE! Now get your shit together and come back to the fucking ship!" With that Franklin continued down the bath towards the slightly in view ship. John took too steps forward. He then stared at the forest in which the came fr a few moments. With a reload of his gun he ran back towards the clearing.

Once there, there was nothing but the holes in which the undead emerged. Slightly cursing to himself he swiftly turned to to be met with a flaming skull. He immediately raised both his hands, but the guns he were holding fell to the floor. He felt cold. "Dear boy, I'm sorry if your parents never taught you how to respect someone when their talking, but I suppose it's never too late to learn." Lodged inside Johns bowels, the specter twisted his scythe at a 90 degree angle. Then swiftly yanked it out and held John up by the collar of his jacket. "Let's try this again. I am the warden of chains, many know me as Thresh. It is a pleasure to meet you."Thresh smiled as he shoved a gauntlet into Johns chest. Letting go of his collar he let Johns body slide off of his hand, leaving a green orb in his palm. Thresh lifted his lantern and whispered, "Welcome, to the Shadow Isles." The orb was forcibly absorbed by the lantern followed by an agonizing scream of the young man.

~.~

Franklin approached the ship to find Sarah surrounded by seals with a surly expression. "You guys are unbelievable..." She started walking towards him when she noticed something amiss. "Where's John?"

Frank turned around to find none behind him.

"That stupid bastard! Common Sarah, we gotta catch that idiot before-" Frank was stopped when Sarah ducked behind him. He turned to find the chain warden chuckling in front of him.

"My, what a pretty lady friend you have there. Dear lady, no need to be so scared." He continued to chuckle as he looked over the two of them. Still with a smile on his face, he continued. "Dear children, I hope you enjoyed your stay at our precious isles, but I suggest that you return to whence you came. This is a land for the living dead, and where the living come to die. Speaking of which..." Thresh turned and picked up a heavy pile with brown hair. He then haphazardly tossed it towards them and the two jumped slightly backwards. Sarah then screamed at the top of her lungs. John's wide eyes blankly stared at them. Blood stopped flowing though the holes in his chest and stomach. "Think of this as a kindness." the warden said as he pointed to the body. "I usually give the remains of...'difficult' visitors to a good friend of mind. But you good sir," he motioned to Franklin, "are an exorcist of good taste, and I respect your strength. Keep this favor in mind for your next visit...if you ever dare to return that is." The warden chuckled once more and then phased back into the darkness, leaving the fear-filled coupe to deal with the body of their lost friend.

~.~

The warden appeared at the door to his premises. Eerie and brooding, the large doors loomed high over his form. He opened them and entered his dark abode. Filled with the muggy air of the dead, his 'home' was decrepit and disheveled. Obviously retrieved from a previous owner (by force or otherwise), the warden has seemed to not make use for the vast area above ground. Rather, he spent most of his time in the mansions dungeon quarters. Walking down the many steps underground, path lit only by his ghostly lantern, he arrived at his destination. Opening the wooden door revealed a grand torture room. Unlike the rest of the mansion, the room was well lit with white and yellow torches and completely organized. The wall were decorated with a vast array of flogs, axes, saws, and spiked hooks all connected by a woven pattern of ethereal chains. A spiked coffin was at one corner and a marble table with dried blood in another. Patches of hair a bone here and there were scattered on the floor. The warden approached a table with shackles in the middle of the room. He then pulled a small cart with sharp needles, hooked embalming tools, and multiple scissors of varying sizes. Taking his lantern, he raised it from the ground and it opened as his gauntlet clad hand entered it. Groans emerged from the lantern as his hands fumbled for a few seconds. He then pulled out his hand with a green orb. He returned his lantern and placed the orb on the table. It floated for a few seconds and then slowly formed a ghostly body whose arms and legs were bound by the ethereal shackles. Its eyes opened and attempted to speak, but no sound emerged.

"Good evening my dear boy. Are you comfortable? I wouldn't want those shackles to be causing you any pain." Thresh then approached the ghost face. "Because that, dear John..." He then put the pointed end of his scythe into Johns mouth, "...that's my job." He swiftly pulled down...

* * *

As you can see this prologue completely complies with the story's romantic-comedy genre :D...Yea not really...Well, prologue will prologue. Please tell me how I did. Unfortunately I won't be updating consistently for a bit, but I will be updating this soon. Thanks a lot for reading~


	2. Prologue 2: Welcome to the League

Yay~ people actually bother to read this :D Thanks a lot for caring~ Here's the second chapter. Don't worry, this is the last part of the prologue. I promise this will get humorous and light-hearted soon!...Maybe! Meow~

~All characters unless otherwise mentioned are property of Riot Games(I just mess with 'em o.o)~

* * *

Chapter Two: Prologue Pt. 2: Welcome to the League of Legends

The warden busied himself cleaning his instruments after playing with his new acquisition. It had been so long since he had a fresh soul to toy with, that he enjoyed himself a little too much. He also forgot how much energy a young soul had, and would take that into account the next time he releases a young charge from their shackles. He shifted the shackled table to it original upright position (after being shifted during his previous engagement) and returned his ethereal chains to their place on the walls. Before he left the room he notice an odd colored flog next to his usual ones. He approached the fuchsia torture instrument and his face grew deeply annoyed.

"...I forgot that I borrowed this from her." The warden said with regret to himself. He put the small flog in his robe pocket and walked towards the door. Walking up the stairs of his decrepit mansion, he had great disdain for his next destination. He opened the main door and furrowed his boney brow in response to the creature in front of him.

"And I was just about to ask you about that. Glad you remembered it." Cooed the blue skinned woman. Thresh lazily drew the flog out of his pocket and weakly tossed it in her general direction. Giving a feigned sigh of annoyance, she picked up the instrument from the ground and said. "I hope you cleaned this properly."

"After you dropped that abomination in my quarters I hung it up and never touched it." Spat thresh. "I asked for a torture devise, not a child's toy..."

"Well you're no fun, as usual." The woman then turned to leave but then stopped. "Oh yea, you know Elise isn't the happiest that you let those kids go. And Yorick was looking forward to a new body to raise for a while. You didn't have to give it to them." She said with her hands folded.

Thresh gave a deep sigh. "I could care less if I disappoint you or that old spider's lapdog. But I already explained to Yorick the circumstances of my actions, circumstances in which living creatures, such as you and Elise have know reason of understanding." Thresh walked down the few steps from the front of his home and headed towards the forest.

"Where are you in a rush to?" The warden did not answer her and continued on his way. "It's Monday remember, we're all going to the Institute of War." The warden stopped in his tracks. He had forgotten the week had restarted and the leaders of the Isles had their obligations. The woman giggled at his silence.

"Don't miss us too much darling." Said a sultry voice from behind.

"Elise, don't you have eggs to nest. With all the charges you take from me, you and that overgrown grub must be insanely busy..." Thresh hissed at the woman as she put her hand on his shoulder. He rudely shrugged it off and continued onward. "How could I forget this joyous occasion...Mondays mark the time in which I no longer have to cope with you or this creature's nonsense for a whole five days. Ahh, such bliss. I also won't have male charges 'miraculously' disappearing from their cells." He turned to give an annoyed look to the spider-like woman next to him. "And I won't have to deal with the remains of a certain someone's 'unreasonable' business partners..." He gave the same glance to the blue woman. "Now ladies, if you would excuse me I have a few things to discuss Lord Mordekaiser. Don't let the portal guard mistake you both for concubines..." With that he took his leave.

"Touchy..." Said Evelyn as both her and Elise made their way through the forest towards the portal to the Institute. "I mean he didn't have to complain about the bodies...He likes souls right? I thought I was doing him a kindness."

"And it's not my fault if me and my lord are in need of followers. My lord is a very hungry being. And Thresh sometimes leaves his charges down in his dungeons for days just letting them rot away. How can I just stand by and let perfectly good help just wither away?" Exclaimed Elise.

"Don't worry girl, he just has a hard time showing his appreciation. Now lets go make some moneh!" Evelyn added a slight skip to her step as they continued along the wooden path, passing by the Twisted Treeline.

"You never cease to amaze me Eve." Elise smiled and the women continued on their way.

~.~

The warden continued through the forest in haste. He couldn't believe the weekend had ended so quickly. He had to inquire Mordekaiser of any new duties that needed to be done in his absence for this week. The last thing he wanted to deal with was a surprise onslaught of lost souls that he would have to round up. He considered such an activity a waste of time, though he did have fun with a few of them afterwards however.

"Good day chain warden..." Came a shrill voice from the Thresh's right. In the misty air stood a hunched over creature carrying a shovel with a ghoul at his side. Though there was something strange about this sight.

"Good morning dear friend. Sorry I didn't see you there. Permit me to ask...is that a guitar?" Thresh pointed to the instrument being held by the ghoul. Yorick gave him a slow nod.

"Yes it is. Pentakill has a few sets this week...We will be meeting today in the Lord's chambers to discuss the details and I and the other members will be gone this weekend for the planned shows."

"When you say members, does that include the blue-haired dame and the broad fellow?"

"Yes, and unfortunately for you...Hecarim will be joining us." Thresh jaw dropped in this statement and as soon as he was about to reply, Yorick stopped him. "As you know it's around this time of year when Vilemaw needs a great amount of sustenance due to him molting his old skin. Because of his ravenous hunger, the bodies that you provide me with have gone 'missing'." Thresh gave a great sign. So it seems he wasn't the only one suffering from Elise's antics. "Due to all that, I haven't had enough bodies to raise as stage hands, and Lord Mordekaiser has requested Hecarim to aid in our endeavor."

"...So I'm to spend another weekend alone with those two?" Yorick gave a regretful nod and bid him farewell. Though not the happiest of the coming days, he no longer had to rush to meet with his Lord. He decided to wait till nightfall to discuss his duties and continued back towards his abode.

~.~

Sunlight barely etched it's way past the Isles' cloudy skies. Wherever light seemed to slip through, residents fled to the inner woods or underground for their desired cover of darkness. Thresh continued his stroll while shrugging off shambling corpses that clung onto him every so often. He soon found his way onto a small hill overlooking the newly remodeled Twisted Treeline. Though he hadn't been a resident of the Isles long enough to see it in it's former glory, he never took a liking to it. The lack of true death in the air, and the noise produced from the various battles held there did naught but annoy him as he went about his days. Even with his great disdain for the structure, he took a moment to relish the silent ambiance the place gave off before the Institute opened its doors once more.

With regards to the Institute, his Lord and various other rulers of the Isles recommended that he join their ranks and become a champion. The warden had no interest in this however. He found no real incentive to be the plaything of mortals to solve petty disputes such as land ownership, or who took whoever's sweetroll. The humans of Runeterra were bad enough, he didn't want to fathom what those from 'Earth' were like. He had no real need for money as he could always just give a soul to Yorick and have him raise a body to steal whatever materials he needed for his day to day activities. And as for glory? There was no glory in the Shadow Isles, only despair, anguish and death. Solace only came to those with the strength to manipulate those qualities. He was such a being, he along with the six other rulers of the Isles. But there was also another reason. Thresh became an inhabitant of the Isles about a year after his Lord became a champion. Though his memory of his mortal life is very selective, he remembers hearing rumors of the prowess of Mordekaiser. Once he met him face to face, all the rumors he once heard were in fact true. However, during the year of his residency on the Isles, he's noticed a change in his Lord. Though he is still the formidable fighter, his Lord's mannerisms and personality seemed to have softened. The fact that he even created a 'band' was rather peculiar to Thresh. This change in behavior wasn't an isolated incident either. The other undead rulers have slowly seemed to assimilate into the society of the mortals they associate with. It has even come to the point where all of them prefer to stay in the dorms provided by the Institute during its operational hours during the week, rather than returning to the Isles at night. Though they do stay in their original quarters on the Isles during the weekends, they seem to do it more out of obligation to their homeland, rather than out of preference, since the Institute allows them the option to stay in the dorms as long as they see fit. This seems rather irrelevant as most of them still spend most of their weekend mornings on the other side of the Institute's portal.

"I'd have no problem with all this if I wasn't the sole maid of this place." Thresh said quietly under his breath as he started walking down the hill. It was true that in fact, Thresh was damn near the sole caretaker of the Isles. The other rulers are constantly enthralled with their own pursuits and since he has elected to not join them, the honor of welcoming new lost souls, dispersing large crowds of shambling dead, and keeping the areas around the Twisted Treeline and the portal to the Institute clean and 'death-free' was all his during the week. The only solace he got was during the weekends where his dear friend Hecarim would invite him on his nightly raids on nearby Noxian warships. Or when Yorick would get word of mortals finding there way to the Isles (such was the case of yesterday). Thresh would get a new toy along with its soul, and Yorick would get a body. Those were his happy times. Though there was one thing he didn't completely hate about the weekdays. He wouldn't have to deal with the idiotic antics of the two mortal women that prance around him all the time. Ever since he died, Thresh has had no desire for mortals who weren't in his charge. He also couldn't fathom how those two were even allowed to remain in this place. Yes, Evelyn arrived here before anyone else, and yes, Elise keeps that overgrown insect from running rampant...but they just would not leave him be! If there were not dire repercussions for taking their souls, he would have done so months ago.

Thresh looked up to find himself in front of the portal to the Institute. Recently, he seemed to always find himself here when he allows his thoughts to wonder, and he didn't completely understand why. The portal wasn't the most extravagant of things. It consisted of a midnight blue exterior with ionic columns holding it up. The portal itself was located within the the large, one room building. Though it did not look like much, the only thing protecting it was two floating statues of sages. But the magicks they exerted are much stronger than they appear. Thresh learned that the hard when he tried to send to send a corpse that Yorick raised for him after Evelyn as payback for releasing one of his charges as a request for one of her clients. Once the corpse got within 5 feet of the portal, it completely disintegrated and the soul imbued within it faded from existence. It is always a sad day when the warden loses a charge. He hadn't even had the opportunity to torture it yet...

"Here again, friend?"

"Unfortunately, yes." Thresh answered before turning around to face his centaur colleague. "Is it safe to assume that our Lord has already left?"

"You are correct. I shall be taking my leave as well. And I apologize for my future absence this weekend. You know how Morde gets when things don't go according to plan." Hecarim let out a light sigh.

_'Morde'? That's a new one..._Thresh thought. "Don't worry yourself Hecarim, I'll manage as I always do."

"Earnest as ever aren't you? Well, remember you have full access to the portal Morde's request. Come visit if you ever get lonely." Hecarim chuckled at his own comment and the slightly shocked face of Thresh. "Good-day!" The centaur passed through the purple oval and was gone.

"..." Thresh stood there in silence. Lonely? Him? The less people around, the less distraction to take away from him enjoying the writhing screams of his charges. But Thresh has never looked at his situation in that way before. _I'm no longer human...I have no reason to feel anything. Loneliness is a luxury I relish missing out on..._Thresh told himself. He turned around and took two steps forward. He stopped. In the corner of the portal area stood Hecarim's lance. _I thought Hecarim seemed as if he was missing something. _It then donned on Thresh. _...He did this on purpose..._ Picking up the spear he approached the portal. He stared at the swirling purple vortex for a few moment. He turned his flaming skull to take one more glance at the forest behind him. He sighed. _...Well, this will be interesting..._

~.~

After stepping through, Thresh opened his eye sockets and was welcomed to a darkened room. Many other portals of varying colors surrounded him. Two large human guards looked at him.

"State your business." Said the one to his right.

"Lord Mordekaiser gave me passage..." Thresh said bluntly. Both guards made an expression as if they realized something and allowed him to proceed. Thresh inwardly gave a sigh of relief seeing as his person was still in one piece. Mordekaiser must have really told the summoners to give him passage. Then again, Thresh would have never attempted to pass through in the first place if he didn't have faith in his Lord...no matter how strange he acted. Passing through the dark corridor, Thresh assumed he finally left the portal area once bright lights filled his field of vision. He found himself face-to-face with a large ornate fountain that towered over him.

_Hmph...Humans are so easily amused..._Thresh shook his head at the structure and took in his surroundings. From what he could tell, this large area was the shape of a semicircle with large hallways sprouting from the edges. Frivolous lighting fixtures adorned the walls along with paintings of landscapes and people indiscernible to Thresh. A total of five hallways were visible and the one in the dead center seemed to serve as a glass walkway to the other side of the facility. Though too bright for his taste, Thresh had no qualms for the atmosphere. But there was one this he was wondering.

"The Institute is open...where is everyone?" Thresh asked aloud. Though he didn't mind the impromptu trip so far, Hecarim needed his lance if he was going to conduct any type of battle, and he would not like for his friend to leave ill equipped.

"Most champions are already on the fields of justice." Came a muffled voice. Thresh turned to his right to see a robed...man? His face was covered with a mask of some sort and he floated towards him. "Kassadin, if you were wondering. You don't look as if you know your way around here...but if you were a new champion, you'd be out there fighting already. The summoners love new blood you see." The man chuckled. Thresh just stared and Kassadin calmed himself down. "By the look of your face, I assume you're just a visitor. Correct?"

"Not entirely..." Thresh held up Hecarim's lance.

"Ah, you really aren't a new champion." Thresh raised an bony brow at this comment. "Don't worry about Hecarim, he has a weapon to fight with." Thresh still did not look as if he fully understood but just slightly shrugged in response. "But you can still return his lace to him, let's see. This way if you would my good man." Kassadin motioned Thresh towards the glass corridor. Walking through it, Thresh got a better grasp of the building. Below him were park-like areas with gardens and benches to his left. To his right, ornate patio tables with flowers on top of them. They seem to be related to the eatery right next to them. Across form the gardens to his left was a small hill with a large tree atop it. Unlike the Shadow Isles, the sun's like shown through the cloudless sky. The sun's rays reflected off the white marble exterior of the Institute.

_...Would it kill them to not be so damn bright? _Thresh took back his previous expression of the facility. It was far too bright. The men arrived at the end of the corridor to find a large rectangular room with a large wide-screen on the wall. Many luxurious armchairs, loveseats, and couches adorned the area, all facing the powered down screen. Thresh noticed a bready smell coming from his right. There was a woman in a window looking through a magazine with many a pastry behind her. Looking over her magazine she slightly squeaked at the sight of the warden. Thresh smiled and chuckled inwardly at this. To his left was another long corridor.

"This is the waiting slash respawn room. All champions have a five minute break before being able to be chosen for another match. They all spawn here for the moment. The summoners are working on a system which allows champions to spawn in other locations, but when that will be finished is neither here nor there." Kassadin explained. Kassadin walked over to the large screen and pressed on a much smaller screen right next to it. "Now lets see...Hecarim's match started about 17 minutes ago...they are 6-7...I'd say they'd have another 15 minutes, 20 tops. Here, I'll put it on the screen for you." He pressed the smaller screen and the match started to load on the large screen. "To my left is the mini café, all amenities are free to champions and their friends so help yourself."

"That won't be necessary..." Thresh immediately responded. He walked to an armchair right in front of the screen and sat down after placing Hecarim's lance and his lantern at his side. The match was still loading and Kassadin had placed himself f on a couch to his left and started reading a novel. Thresh then wondered something. "Permit me to ask...If all champions are in matches right now...why aren't you?" Kassadin started to chuckle and put his book down. He was about to respond when a timer with the number 300 appeared over Kassadin's head. It suddenly turned to 274, then 210. It progressively decreased until it steadily started to drop at 45.

"Well this hasn't happened in a while." Kassadin said with a slight laugh. "I'm sorry good sir but it seems like I'm being summoned." At 25, Kassadin levitated a foot off the round and started to become more and more transparent. "Before I leave may I know your name friend?"

_Friend?..._ "I go by Thresh..."

"Farewell Thresh. Enjoy your visit to the Institute." With that Kassadin vanished. The room now consisted of Thresh and the quivering young woman behind a magazine. Hecarim's match had finally loaded up on the screen. Thresh was rather intrigued to say the least.

~.~

Wind-like sounds came from behind the warden's head and 10 people appeared before him. Most of them left immediately before he could get a good look. Those who did stay were Hecarim, a purple skinned 'thing' with a horn coming out of their head, and what looked like a small red-haired child.

"Thresh?" A smile crept onto Hecarim's face. He bid farewell to the horned creature and the child followed it out. "Finally thought to check out my place of employ, eh?"

"It isn't proper to bait your colleagues into doing certain tasks, certainly you know that?" Thresh handed Hecarim his lance.

"No-one said you had to bring my lance back, now did they?" Thresh signed at this comment. "Unfortunately I won't be able to give you a tour at the moment, I should be queued up again soon."

"No matter, there's no need for such anyway. I will be leaving for the Islses once more. My deed is done." Thresh got up from his chair and started for the glass corridor.

"Really? Come on, stay a while. Isn't this better than tending to brainless corpses." Thresh stopped for a few seconds, as if he was actually considering his friends offer. But he returned to his trek down the hall. Sighing, Hecarim followed the other champions down the left hallway.

~.~

Thresh made his way back to the semicircular atrium when he heard a sultry voice.

"Don't you trust me, baby?" To his right Thresh saw two shadows. One seemed to be of a tall man, the other was rather strange as the person seemed to have many long appendages. Walking behind the fountain to gain cover, he got a better view of the couple. The shadow with the many appendages belonged to what seemed to be a woman, and those appendages were long white tails. The man was slumped on his knees and it looked as if all the blood was drawn from his face. The woman held his face in her hands and a peculiar looking orb floated on one of her tails had faint tendrils which stemmed from the man's person.

_A succubus? _Thresh got down on one knee and tried his best to listen in.

"O-of course I trust you! I gave up everything for you! I love you Ahri!" The man seemed to expend all the remaining energy he had in that confession as his face slipped through her hands and hung down.

"Tee-hee-hee! Aren't you just adorable." Ahri withdrew her orb and the man seemed to regain enough strength to lift his head up once more. "Ok cutie, I gotta go now, here." Ahri gave him a small card. "Take this to your chauffeur outside, I'll see you tonight babe." With that Ahri sprung up and skipped down the corridor.

The man managed to lift himself up and then looked around. "How did I wind up here...?" He then looked at the paper the woman handed to him. "Holy shit!" Somehow the man was able to regain his energy back and ran towards the corridor to his right.

Thresh stood and began to wonder. _Who was that...and what was she doing to that man?_ Thresh would have normally passed over any sort of magic or supernatural happenings as normal occurrences, but what he just witnessed felt far too...familiar. _She couldn't have been taking his soul...he was still able to function..._The man's body was still able to move yet whatever just happened gave off the same aura as his own activities...but without the torture. To be able to mimic his own endeavors yet have your victim still live...Thresh needed to know more, but how. He came to the conclusion that he needed to find that tailed women. _Champions always spawn in that room..._Thresh turned to start his trek back to the waiting room, only to be met with a pair of bright yellow eyes and black pointed ears.

"It's rude to eves-drop." She said with a smile on her face. He was caught. Well, the opportunity seemed to have presented itself willingly to him yet, he couldn't get the words he desired out. He felt a slight chill in his bones. His arms and skull became heavy. His body started to waver ever so slightly. The woman giggled at his expression.

"...Thresh." Was all the warden could eak out.

"Thresh?" The woman looked puzzled.

"...My name." He started to wobble in place. He felt near to completely drained. He was using all of the strength he had left to remain standing.

"Tee-hee, that's a weird name. But I guess it fits a weird guy. I'm Ahri, as you probably already know." The smile never left her face as she continued to watch the warden waver. The warden didn't know how much more he could take and then noticed the orb behind her back and the near invisible tendrils that were stemming from his body to the orb itself. She took notice of this. "You're not like most people. Normally people would be on their knees by now. You're weird...I like it." She gave him a toothy smile while bearing her small fangs. "You're not a champion are you...you should fix that." A timer appeared above her head that stated at 100 and slowly ticked down. She broke the bond between her orb and Thresh and began to walk through the glass corridor. Thresh felt energy slowly flowing back into him. Once he had enough energy to move he ran towards the hall and opened his mouth to speak. "Turn around and follow the hall furthest to your left. Take the lift down and there should be an information desk. Your questions will be answered there." Floating in the air as her timer ticked from 10 down, Ahri turned around and winked at Thresh. "Be seeing you~". With that she disappeared.

Once he was sure he was alone Thresh sank down and began breathing heavily. Drawing his lantern to his chest he absorbed a few souls and immediately regained his strength. He had only had to resort to such an act after dealing with exorcists or exceedingly strong fiends that caused trouble on the Isles. How was it that a woman of her stature effortlessly bring him to the brink of weakness. Not only was her power astounding, her grip was dangerously similar to his lanterns. Furthermore...that fox woman smiled all the while. But her orb wasn't the only thing that bothered the warden...there was something else. Something that truly scared him.

"Why...why didn't I attack her?" Thresh said barely above a whisper. Thresh may not be a fight on par with Hecarim, or Mordekasier, hell, even Elise could give him a schooling in one-on-one dueling, but he knew how to protect himself. His lantern was more than just a soul container, and it was always in reach...so why didn't he respond. Though he lost a lot of energy, all he had to do was mentally bid his scythe to...to what exactly? _I couldn't...harm her...but even a succubus' charm can't affect me...What power could she be using!?_ Even now, Thresh couldn't even imagine raising a weapon in her direction. This was bad. Very bad. He had to find out what she was using. He needed to know what that orb was doing. He needed to understand why the mere thought of her makes him so uneasy yet...calm.

~.~

The visitors center of the Institute was a bustling metropolis of civilians and summoners of all ages, races, and skill levels. Ticket booths to view ranked games were well within reach along with many a gift shop. A sliding door with the word 'Earth' written above it was on the far right, located just behind one of the twin fountains in the area. Only humans were seen going in and out. To the far left was the connection to the major shopping center. Though the place was always busy while the Institute was open, a stir seemed to come over the crowd today.

"Good-morning, this is the Institute of War's help desk, how may I help yo-AHHH!" The woman at the service desk (and her male partner) let out small yelps as they looked up from their paperwork. In from of them was a small pile of paper and a man with a flaming green skull and a stern countenance. "U-u-uhm...W-what can I d-do for you sir?" The woman managed to get out.

"My name, dear woman, is Thresh." Looking at both of the service personnel, he kept his visage stern and with conviction declared, "I would like to represent the Shadow Isles as a champion in the League of Legends."

* * *

This turned out to be longer that I though, eh-heh-heh...Sorry? :3 Chapter 3 will be up soon, but all other chapters will be posted on a weekly basis(either on Thursdays or Fridays). Don't worry, these prologues were meant to set up the background of the story, chapter 3 will mark the actual start of our endeavor into the degradation of Thresh's psyche~ Or we'll just find out what his favorite food is. Meh we'll see. Thank for reading, Meow~


	3. The Warden Becomes a Champion

This now marks the beginning of the end meow...NOW LETS GET TO IT!

~All characters unless otherwise mentioned are property of Riot Games(I just mess with 'em o.o)~

* * *

Chapter 3: The Warden Becomes a Champion

"Why did I do this?" was a question that Thresh seemed to ask himself on a pretty consistent basis these last few weeks. The cause? His acceptance to the League of Legends. Though he knew preparations must be made in order for his name to be officially added to the roster, he had no inkling on the amount of needless appointments, awkward tests, and even costume fittings were needed to just allow him to become a mortal's sock puppet. He wasn't able to find the fox-woman after he turned in his application. Heck, he wasn't even able to pretend to take a breather once he was accepted.

After he applied for his position that day, he was immediately summoned back to the Institute and it has been nothing but hell for the warden. On the first day, scientists and sages took him to a summoner restricted section of the Institute, and placed him within a purple cube shaped room with black lines. They then placed multiple cords, suction cups, and (since he was undead) various seals on his de-robed person (his robe was the only thing he allowed them to remove...). Sans the seals, the other appendages attached to him were connected to a machine to his left. Once turned on Thresh didn't notice any change within himself. If this was all he had to do he supposed that it was better than babysitting rotting corpses. But then...they made him pose. They made him pose with his weapons. They made him pose while pretending to die. They made him pose in a running position. They made him pose while laughing. They even forced him to take multiple classes during this relegation period in order for him to learn how to twirl both his lantern and his scythe cohesively. What did any of this have to do with being a champion!?

It was after the many hours of posing and acting lessons during his first week that he learned that they were collecting as much data about him as possible in order to create various 'Bots' and holograms that mimicked his every possible action throughout the Institute's various facilities. This allowed thousands of summoners to use him even if the real him was already busy with a match. It also helped in the production of champion based merchandise.

_...Not only will I be forced to sing and dance...I've also been mass produced...Splendid._

His second week consisted of him going to each of the Institutes facilities for many hours on end to test his affinity with the transport to and from them. The uses and function of items on him were also tested. The maps themselves were also tested on him. Literally tested ON him. Under a summoners control, Thresh was literally forced to walk into every nook ad cranny of a different map everyday of that week. He felt like that one ghoul that Yorick forgot about and it kept walking into the side wall of his abode...for 3 days. According to the summoners, this was a vital and intrinsic part of a champion's induction in order to preserve the health and safety of both himself and all other champions along side him.

_Preserve the safety of myself and other champions along side me...by allowing dimwits to force us into battle...Splendid..._

His third week was the most nauseating. Not only did he still not step foot into any of the main areas of the Institute itself since he first excursion there, but now he was being treated like a purebred mutt at a dog show. Artists were called to paint pictures of him for PR so summoners could get excited for his release. Photographers took 'edgy' photos of him in order to change summoners' view of a standard support. He was put into the purple cube once more, but this time, magic was used to change his exterior into another form which served as a 'release skin' that summoners could buy along with him at his release. And worst of all...a choir of small children were hired to record his theme.

_...I'm not a champion...but a product to be sold...Damn you Hecarim..._

_~.~_

After all this preparation, Thresh was ready to be formally introduced into the League of Legends. Making his way through the forest towards the Institutes portal, the warden was met with quite a few smiling faces.

"Oh please, don't contort you faces on my account. I'm just here to main, kill and steal the souls of others...Temporarily if anything." Said Thresh sarcastically as he made his way towards his fellow residents.

"I have been wondering why you haven't been around on the weekends, but now we all know why." said Hecarim.

"OOOO! I love fresh champions, makes it ll the easier to win~. As long as their not on my team of course." Giggled Evelyn.

"Well Eve you never know, his summoner could be quite skilled." Cooed the spider queen. "Don't you agree Yorick?"

"Umhmm...I shall see you on the battle field my lords and ladies." With that Yorick stepped into the portal. Evelyn and Elise followed suit with waves of goodbye.

"On a slightly different note, I heard your entrance melody chain warden." Said a robed skeleton. "Very classy." The creature chuckled and made his way through the portal as well.

"Well it's time to cause some pain." Said a being clad fully in metal. "Thresh my good man, we should do lunch during our break. The Institute is home to some of the finest eateries in all of Valoran. Be seeing you two." And with that, he also took his leave. Thresh put a gauntlet clad hand on the bridge of his nose and squeezed. He would be at the Institute for a total of twelve hours. He would never say it out loud but if there were any sort of gods or goddesses in this world...may they help him.

"Well you got quite the welcome party, mine wasn't nearly as nice." Hecarim smiled at his surly friend. Thresh slowly pulled his hand from his face and gave his 'friend' a look that could kill. "Ah-hah..." Hecarim chuckled nervously, "Well we best be off." Hecarim made his way through the portal. Thresh proceeded to shove him to the side slightly.

"I need to remember to kill you one of these days..." The warden snarled to his colleague. Hecarim just gave a hearty chuckle and they both stepped through the portal.

~.~

7:45 am. That was the time Thresh had read on the large clock that resided above the ornate fountain in the Institute's center. It was also rather lively. Many a person was going this way and the next from all of the corridors. Thresh recognized the people in robes. Those were summoners. Thresh tried his best to stay hidden in the entrance to the Portal corridor. The less attention he attracted in person the better. All he could think about was ripping other champions to shreds, over and over...and if he was lucky, he would be able to hear the writing of their souls as he collected them. That was his only solace.

Nearly as quickly as he saw them, all the people within the atrium seemed to disappear, and it was only 7:50. The Institute didn't start matches until 8:00 am. Thresh seemed rather curious about this occurrence.

"If you are wondering, the summoners are entering the rooms where they queue for matches, and most champions are either in the waiting rooms or the garden." Came a muffled voice. Seeing that his hiding place was no longer secret, Thresh left the portal room's dark entrance to be met with a man with a mask on his face. "A pleasure to meet you again my friend. Or should I say, champion Thresh!" With this statement Kassadin gave a slight chuckle. "How did I know we would be meeting on equal terms at our next encounter?"

"...Fate is a terrible mistress..." Thresh muttered with a blank expression.

"Well if its fate you want to know about, Karma could help you with that. As a matter of fact, I think she should be in the waiting room." Kassadin noticed Thresh wasn't paying the most attention to him. He seemed to be more interested in the clock. "I assume you'd rather be alone and mentally prepare for your first day. I shall be in the waiting room if you ever feel like chatting." Kassadin made his may towards the glass corridor. "I'd also be more than happy to tell you why I spend most of my time in the Institute itself that the Fields of Justice. Good day, and good luck to you my friend."

Thresh watched as Kassadin faded from view. _That man is far too friendly...yet he seems intelligent. Oh if the Institute allowed death on their premises, after I killed him, I would make him my personal slave...Ah, that would have been nice. _Thresh became a little caught up in his own imagination that he forgot to watch the time. He turned and saw it was a minute to eight. Then eight struck and, as if on queue, a timer of 300 appeared above his head and then immediately cut to 274. It then slowly started to tick down.

"Finally..." With a look of relief Thresh just stood at the fountain waiting to be summoned. Though his impatience was apparent as he was tapping his foot on the fountains marble base rather loudly.

"Anxious, aren't we?" cooed a sultry voice that Thresh remembered all too well. It was her. "So you actually did fix your problem. Not only are you stronger than most people, but have more conviction too. I like that~." Ahri gave a light giggle. Her orb was floating between three of her tails and Thresh was keeping a close eye on it. "Tee-hee, you don't have to worry about this anymore, I don't do that to champions..." Ahri saw Thresh's timer tick to 20 seconds.

Out of nowhere, she put her other six tails on the ground and came into eye level with the chain warden. She smiled and placed her lips on the center of his forehead. Thresh's eye sockets widened and his thoughts raced. Why didn't he stop her? Why didn't he push her away? But most importantly...why was this...so pleasurable? She lingered for a few moments and then propped herself back onto the ground. Thresh just stood there frozen in awe...and complete exhaustion.

"Wha-what did you..." was all the chain warden could utter before he dropped to his knees. He didn't have a drop of strength left. His timer dropped to 5.

"Good luck out there-." Ahri said as she skipped towards the glass corridor. She turned her head and added with a wink , "Chain warden~."

"...Thank-you." The warden choked out as he faded out of the atrium. Seemingly pleased with her work, the kumiho continued her way down the glass corridor.

~.~

Thresh felt a large weight being lifted from him as his vision was consumed by darkness. It remained that way for a few seconds and then a large light nearly blinded him. When he opened his eyes once more he was standing on a fountain on summoners rift. Looking to his left, he noticed his nexus was blue. Well, this was it.

"Well now isn't this a pleasant surprise, for you that is." Thresh turned to the voice to see that it came from a man with a large grin and a long mustache. "How lucky is the new blood to be supporting the best champion in the league~. Draven's the name, winning's my game, and after meeting me, you'll neeeeeever be the same."

"Don't mind that idiot, he brags so much he forgets to breathe sometimes." Said a larger man with an axe to his right. " Darius." He said as he shook Thresh's hand. "Sorry you have to be stuck with my idiot brother, but you seem smart enough to ignore him." Darius then started to jog towards the top lane. "Good luck to you."

"Yes good luck." Said a woman with a long staff of floating jewels. Draven gave her a wink and formed a gun with both hands in her direction. "...Your going to need it." The clacking of her heals followed her as she went towards the mid lane. "Oh yea, I'm Leblanc, a pleasure!" She yelled as she disappeared into the distance.

"*SLURRRP*" Thresh nearly jumped as he heard that sound from behind him. "Summoners still haven't accepted Mundo's new item. Mundo will have puny workers file 57th request tomorrow." The large purple man turned towards Thresh. "Mundo wishes puny new support luck, now if you will excuse Mundo. MUNDO GOES WHERE HE PLEASES!" with that the man scampered off towards where Darius was headed.

_**WELCOME TO SUMMONER'S RIFT**_

"Ah, there we go. Hopefully our summoners will get our asses moving soon." Draven said. Thresh then moved towards the shop-keep. He heard the exchange of coin and noticed a few wards, and health pots added into his inventory. He then saw Draven jog towards the bottom lane. He followed suit.

_**30 SECONDS UNTIL MINIONS SPAWN**_

"_Here we go..._" He almost forgot...he had recorded various line for the summoners to hear as he moved...this was going to be enjoyable. He soon found himself with Draven at the outer bottom turret.

_**MINIONS HAVE SPAWNED**_

Thresh the found himself being forced to walk back and forth quickly and continuously._ Of course..._He remembered now, this was how summoners kept their reflexes sharp. It was idiotic. Soon after Thresh and Draven made there way to the middle of the lane. Thresh soon found himself in some brush on their side.

_Seems simple enough so far..._Seemingly pleased with the start of the match, the chain warden seemed to grow used to the frantic back an forth in his movements. He then noticed Draven had pushed the wave forward and he too made his way towards the enemy's brush. Thresh then felt himself winding up his hook. _Here goes nothing. _The hook landed, but the enemy support, a large cow-man, was far to close to their turret for Draven to respond. _Oh well, at least my summoner can try again late- _Thresh then felt himself being pulled toward the cow-man.

"You have got to be kidding me..." He said as he was pulled under their tower. Then he just stood there. Bzt. He took one tower shot. "Alright summoner, I'm level one, I can't survive much of these." Bzzt. He took a heavier tower shot, and remained completely still. The most incredible part seemed to be that the enemy team seemed to have forgotten he was there. "...God dammit..." BZZT!

_**FIRST BLOOD!**_

Thresh then watched as his 'soul' was taken by his own lantern and then faced a monochrome sky. The cow-man had auto-attacked him once before forgetting his presence and the kill went to him. But as it seemed, Thresh's summoner was no longer at the reins. Once Thresh re-spawned he just stayed at his fountain.

_**ENEMY TRIPLE KILL!**_

"...Oh dear...this is going to be wonderful." The warden said as he started to move back toward his lane 7 minutes later. After an agonizing 37 minutes...

_**DEFEAT...**_

_**~.~**_

Thresh and the rest of his team, along with their enemy team, spawned into the waiting room once the match concluded. Being undead, Thresh could have mitigated all feelings of pain if he wished before the match started, but being the masochist he was, he wanted to have a taste of battle in its entirety. He did not plan on doing that again for some time. Thresh slowly made his way towards an armchair near the large spectating screen. All champions had a five minute break before they were to be queued again, and he was going to use every second of that reprieve.

"Don't feel so bad about your first match my man." Draven said from behind Thresh's armchair. Putting a hand on the warden's shoulder he followed up with "That's what we all call, Bronze V. It's a scary place that even I, Draaaven, can't make any better. But don't worry dude. Whoever gazes at my smile is destined for greatness~" With that he flashed the warden a toothy grin and headed out of the corridor.

"Sad as it is to say, he's right you know...at least about Bronze V." Called Kassadin. Thresh turned to his right to find the masked man spectating a game. "We've all had bad games, don't let it get you down. Enjoy your break and just look forward to your next game." Kassadin returned to his viewing.

Thresh then began to think. _All champions have a two hour reprieve at 1 pm...It's currently 8:50 am...I really need to kill Hecarim. _After a few minutes Thresh saw a timer appear over his head, and prepared for the worst.

~.~

After his fifth straight match of horrible losses, the warden was delighted to see that break time had finally commenced. He made his way back to the main atrium, ignoring all greetings or calls from champions and summoners alike. Taking the elevator, he went to the bottom floor and through the glass doors on his left. He was then met with the Institute's grand garden and its multitudes of cafes. He kept on his trek continuing to ignore all who wanted his attention. After about five minutes of walking he found himself at the bottom of a short grassy hill. He climbed it to find a moderately large tree at its peak that gave off a spice like smell.

"...Cinnamon?" For whatever reason Thresh felt drawn to the tree...yet there was also a slight disturbance in its aura. Though slightly unsettling, the aura was so faint that the warden let it go. If the tree was on the Institute's property, then it must be completely safe. After examining the tree for a few moments, Thresh turned to notice that he had a perfect view of the left side of the Institute. He saw lots of champions in the garden's cafes and many people walking through the major glass corridor. After he assured he was alone, Thresh sat at the tree's base and rested his skull on it's trunk. He then continued to observe the institute from this position. Being undead, he had no need for physical rest, but he needed this time to clear his head. He closed his eyes and let out a sigh.

"...Humans...are so strange..."

"Well you're not the simplest to understand yourself." Thresh recognized that voice. Looking around the massive trunk of the tree, he saw the fox-woman smiling and waving in his direction.

"U-u-uh..." Ahri just giggled at Thresh's awkwardness and made her way around the tree. She then plopped herself down right next to the warden. Turning to face him directly she gave him a huge grin. "...G-good afternoon." was all he could come up with.

"Tee-hee, hey." She kept the smile plastered on her face. It became rather silent for the following seconds and the two just seemed to stare at each other. Thresh seemed to be looking more behind Ahri than straight at her. Her orb was not in sight. "I told you, I don't do that to champions~." After hearing this the chain warden seemed to have some sort of relief in his expression, though no more word came out of his mouth. "Ya know, not many people come up here."

"Really?" This was interesting. "May I ask why not?" Though the chain warden was intrigued, the thought of conversation with this fox woman was all he seemed to want that the moment.

"Well, about a year after the Institute was founded, this hill became a common place for people to kill themselves..." Ahri moved her gaze towards the Institute. "Crazy right?" Thresh nodded slightly. "Well...back in those days, the Institute was adding new champions about once a month, and because of this, they were accepting lots and lots of people at a time. And they all had to go through the prep of being a champion. You should know the whole shpeal." Thresh inwardly groaned as the oh so recent memories started to come back. " But the preparations weren't the things that cause the suicides...People just couldn't deal with the fact that the fate of their honor, their family, hell, maybe their entire nation could rest on their prowess. And since so many people from the same nations registered...people began to doubt themselves. When they couldn't take it anymore, they just ended it. One guy came up here and started it. Then...87 after him."

"...That would explain the fate presence of lost souls" Thresh said without thinking. He then realized he had interrupted. "My apologizes."

"Heh, it's cool. So you noticed the weird aura here too?" The warden nodded. "Guess we're not so different." Thresh remained silent at this comment. "Well anyway, as I was saying. A total of 88 people hung themselves, lit fire on themselves, or stabbed themselves to death here. In the Institutes third year, the severity of the matches held on the field of justice started to become more of a sport than anything after the treaty between Demacia and Noxus. The Institute slowed their acceptance of new champions, and as such, less people started to apply. Ever since then, the suicides stopped. But this place was avoided by all champions since then. Its basically a superstitious area at this point. It even gives me the willies just being here, tee-hee~."

"So then why did you come up here?" Thresh asked curiously.

"As I said before, not many people come up here. So when I saw you up here, I don't know, thought it would be a good way to get to know you better. You're one of the most interesting new bloods I've seen in a bit. I like you~" With this Ahri flashed him another toothy grin. Thresh felt something in his chest...but he didn't know how to describe it. All he knew was that he smiled back at her. "So you can smile! Daww~" With this Thresh became slightly flustered.

"...My skull isn't normal. It's magicked so it's relatively flexible. There's no reason to be surprised." Thresh proceeded to scratch the tip of his nose it what seemed to be embarrassment...but why was he embarrassed? He began to let his thoughts wander again.

"So why are you up here in the first place Skully?" Ahri asked.

"...Skully?" Thresh turned his head back towards the kumiho.

"Come on! Frieds need cute nicknames right? So go on Skully, your turn to talk." Thresh sighed slightly with the grin returning to his face.

"I'm not a people person...or at least when their alive. I just wanted somewhere to rest in peace. This seemed desolate enough..."

"Until I came along right? Oops...Guess I'll get going then."

"NO!" As Ahri stood up Thresh grabbed her left arm. "I-I mean...your company is appreciated. And if you were willing I would like to ask a few questions about the Institute and it's residents." The shock on Ahri's face soon melted into a small grin as she sat down again. "...I would also like to inquire about yourself as well." Thresh noticed that he was till grasping her arm. He released her and swiftly apologized. Giggling Ahri agreed to stay with him for the remainder of their break period.

~.~

Thresh exited his the last of three consecutive 80ish minute matches. At least he won one match today...even if it was due to the fact that the enemy mid-laner and jungler had mysteriously stopped coming out of their base 75 minutes in. Though that didn't matter. What mattered was that it was 8 pm, and the Institute was officially closed. The chain warden could finally be rid of this place.

After over a month, Thresh was finally able to learn what Ahri was. Though similar to him in practice, she didn't steal souls, but instead life essences which acted like a protective covering to souls. Coverings that regenerated. That's what she was doing to the man she was with when he first saw her, and what happened to him right after. With this new information, and the importance of a life essence recorded in his memory, Thresh came to a final conclusion. Ahri was extremely dangerous...but...he couldn't stay away from her. During their entire break, Thresh couldn't keep his eyes off her. He smiled nearly the entire time. He genuinely enjoyed her presence. And once their break ended, and he was summoned again, before he faded away, Ahri gave him a hug. This made his chest hurt even more once he left her side. He had no idea what was wrong with him. He didn't even know if it was her doing again, though she did say she didn't do those this to champions (unless they were on the Fields of Justice). Though she gave him many answers, there were still so many questions. He would find out what was going on...eventually.

The atrium was once more filled with with many a champion bidding farewell to the summoners that left via the "Earth" portal. All other summoners made their way towards the Institute's entrance. Champions were either headed towards their dorms, or bars. As Thresh made his way towards the portal area, he gave small waves of farewell to champions who had been in games with him. He also paid his respects to Kassadin.

"Great job on the rift my friend!" Said Hecarim.

"Many thanks, I shall see you tomorrow. You as well dear lady." Thresh gave a slight bow to both Hecarim and Soraka as they both waved goodby. He watched them disappear through the glass corridor. He continued on his way through the dark portal room hall.

"You seem to always be in the strangest of places, you know that?" Thresh held out his hand and helped Ahri to her feet. It seems that she had been waiting for the warden.

"Hey, what's life without a little fun?" Thresh let out a slight chuckle. "So...you don't stay in the dorms." Still with a small grin on his face, he shook his head. "Oh yea...you don't like living people." Thresh saw her expression turn dark. Once again, a pain erupted from his chest, but this time it was accompanied ith a feeling of guilt.

"Give me a week or two...After such a time I may be inclined to stay here for a day or so every week..."

"Oh really? Why's that?"

"One can only take so much of the Institute and its ruckus for so many hours until one wants to rip one's skull asunder..."

"Tee-hee I know that! I mean-"

"And I am curious to see how long you keep that smile of yours on after a bad day on the rift." Thresh gave Ahri a large smile. She giggled.

"Alright then. Later Thresh." As she turned to leave she felt a hand grasp her arm. Thresh walked in front of her and placed his other hand on her cheek. He looked in her eyes and analyzed her surprised expression. After a few moments he released her face and walked back towards the portal to the Shadow Isles. One more question was answered in that moment. "Man aren't you weird. Wonder what you're like drunk...if you can get drunk get drunk that is heh-heh. Well I'll see you later, and don't worry about the whole 'Skully' thing, I was just joking~" Thresh nodded and made his way towards the portal. Before he passed through he gave Ahri a wave.

"Good night..." Ahri made her way down the hall. "...Vixen." Upon hearing this Ahri smiled and spun around to reply, But the chain warden had already returned to his home.

~.~

Within the eerily lit confines of the chain warden's torture chamber, the sharpening of large axes could be heard. A ghostly body was already shackled to a table via ethereal chains and its chest already impaled with many a utensil. It had stopped screaming a few moments ago and Thresh took this as an opportunity to prepare his next instrument...and to think.

Thresh had learned much about the League of Legends, and the champions it houses, but there was one in particular who intrigued him the most. Ahri. She was a danger to him and everyone she came in contact with. Se was an open book, yet a secret tomb. He knows that he should keep his distance...but he would be damned if he couldn't spend as much time as he possible could by her side. But the scariest part was, Ahri had helped him remember something that he had long forgotten after his death. Something he never thought he would never find a use for. After he touched her, he was sure.

"...I'm in love with her." Those words continued to ring in his head for the remainder of the night. The echoed so strongly, that even the screams of his charges couldn't clear his mind.

He had also remembered that cinnamon, along with one other thing, was one of his favorite foods during life. But...why the hell does that matter?

"...I wonder if Ahri likes cinnamon..." Thresh thought as he aimed his axe towards the ghostly apparitions head. "...Maybe I should ask.."

* * *

For great justice this was a long time coming...So I don't think this will have a consistent schedule. So much junk happening makes me so tired .. But I will try to update as fast as possible. At least I enjoy writing this~ Hope ya'll enjoyed it~


	4. The Warden and the Child and Food

Oh dear, I can't wait to start getting into the nitty gritty of this story, ooo its gonna be so much fun :D Also just fyi, ALL champions will be appearing...eventually...Rito plz...(Also, to be clear, if words are in _italics _without "quotation marks", unless otherwise stated, assume these are Thresh's thoughts, k? k~)

~All characters unless otherwise mentioned are property of Riot Games(I just mess with 'em o.o)~

* * *

Chapter 4: The Warden and the Child ...and Food

"I don't eat."

"Really? But Hecarim, and Karthus and...hell, ALL the other dead people eat here. And you just told me you like cinnamon." Said Ahri in disbelief. Thresh didn't know how he felt about him and his colleagues being lumped together as just 'dead people'. Though the description itself was true it just seemed rather brash.

"If I recall correctly, I said I _remember_ that cinnamon was one of my favorites. And we undead don't need to eat, but we may do so if we please." Thresh stated. The warden and Ahri were walking towards the Institute's major dining area reserved for champions. It was 7:20 am. The warden was curious about the happenings in the Institute before it opened and so he arrived from the Isles much earlier on his second day. He was also hoping to run into Ahri again, which he was lucky enough to.

"Is that right? Man, and here I thought you already ate when I met you yesterday. Cuz of you I only ate a small croissant before the rest of my matches! I was too tired to try and snack on anything between them!"

"Oh well...I give my sincerest apologizes." Thresh showed true guilt in his expression. At this Ahri giggled.

"Hee-hee, I was just kidding. Sooo, why don't you eat if you can?" They arrived at the entrance to the dining area. Large mahogany doors faced them with a golden plate above them reading 'Dining Hall'. Ahri turned to Thresh who fell silent as if contemplating an answer. He let out a small sigh.

"...After my death I forgot a lot of things...memories, things about myself, things about humanity, lots of things like that. The only things that are clear in my mind from my life as a human are the faces of the prisoners that killed me. Everything else is a blur...Because of that, I gave up on even attempting to assimilate into normal human activities. If I had no need to do it, I did not. I just focused on my craft and searching for those bastards' souls..." He gave Ahri a meaningful look, hoping that answered her question.

"Man, that's deep." Ahri said as she just stared at his person. Thresh started to feel a little uncomfortable at her gaze and attempted to say something only to be hushed by Ahri slamming her fist into her palm. "I got it! We're gonna get your humanity back. Wait a minute! Even better! I'm gonna make sure you remember everything you forgot. OOOOO! I always wanted to be a shrink, just without the stupid chair and the note pad. Oh my gawd I'm so excited!" Ahri began to hop while clapping her hands. All the while Thresh just stared at her enthusiasm. She really was dangerous. "Ok! First step to healing, you're gonna eat some food. So how long has it been since your last meal? Three, four years?"

"...249." The warden said sheepishly. "I died exactly 249 years ago yesterday. So I hope that's a good enough indication." Ahri had her mouth agape in disbelief. "I thank you for your concern Vixen, but I don't thi-"

"Ehhhhhhhy, how's it shakin' bacon? Chain mail! How's my favorite new blood?" Said Draven as he walked towards them. He had a rather bubbly brunette under his arm. "Going to eat right, well then don't block the door! Draven and Draven's current woman need to eat~." Draven then opened the door for his supposed date and went in.

"Let chow!" Ahri followed Draven in suit. _Oh dear this shall be interesting...and who the hell is he calling chain mail!? Damn humans..._

Upon entering, the warden noticed the room was rather expansive with six very long tables with many cushioned blue armchairs on either side (imagine a fancier Harry Potter great hall). The décor was extravagant as ever with a multitude of crystal chandeliers lighting up the area and large stain glass windows. The place was also bustling with champions. At the exact opposite of where he stood seemed to be where the food was served, buffet style.

"Thresh! I found us some seats!" Yelled Ahri. He turned towards the direction of her voice and went towards the table to the far right. Obviously seeing as it was breakfast time, they weren't to be dining alone. When he arrived he noticed three other women already at the table.

"...Good day ladies. I am Thresh, a pleasure it is to meet you all." Thresh tried his best to keep a calm demeanor. He was already on edge with being in a crowed area, but the fact that he had to converse anyone other than Ahri (even Hecarim was on thin ice) was not going to get him into a happy place. So he tried to make the best of it.

"Well someone is gentleman like, and they said chivalry is dead...wait a minute." Ahri rethought hr last comment seeing as Thresh was undead. "Actually scratch that. Anyway, Thresh, this is Nami, Sona, and Soraka." Taking their focus from their meals, the women waved and bid him good morning. "Ok so you guys chat, I'll be back."

"But shouldn't I assist you wi-" Ahri raised a hand to stop Thresh.

"Leave the food to me~" With that Ahri skipped off leaving the warden to a rather awkward situation. Defeated, Thresh pulled up a chair on the opposite side of the three women. Small talk wasn't something he enjoyed...unless it included him removing the entrails of his conversation partner. With a deep sigh, he tried his best.

"It's nice to make your acquaintance again dear Soraka."

"Likewise. Your prowess on the field is admirable...if not a little frighting." Soraka said with a chuckle as she took a sip of her tea. _Hmph...if you thought that was frighting..._Thresh was about to let his thoughts wander when he saw the blue haired woman strum a few strings on her instrument. A golden wisp then formed the words 'Ahri told us a lot about you.' _That's right, she's the mute one._

"Oh has she now? Well then, lady Nami, what's your answer?" Thresh placed his elbows on the table and rested his skull on his hands. He then gave a suggestive look to the mermaid.

"What do you mean, 'answer'?" Said Nami slightly flushed.

"Well lady Sona just said Ahri told you all about me. So what say you to a tour of my torture chamber back on the Isles? Mind you my dear, not all of my 'toys' are deadly." The flush escaped Nami's face leaving her completely pale. The other woman reacted in the same way. Thresh could take it anymore. After keeping a straight face for a few seconds he let out a hearty laugh that lasted a bit. "Ahhh...my apologizes my dear, it was all a fabrication. Just a joke. Please don't take it to heart." Once the warden made everything clear, Nami sighed and began to giggle. Seeing as laughter was contagious, Soraka and Sona followed suit.

"See Thresh? Living people aren't so bad!" Ahri plopped herself down in a seat next to thresh with two plates. Oh her own she had a waffle with syrup and a few blueberries. She then used one of her tails to place he glass or orange juice. "Ok now here's yours".

His plate was...'interesting' to say the least. It was the same waffle with blueberries and syrup, but it had a large mountain of brown powder above it. The three woman began to sneeze due to the powder getting into the air. To better understand the situation, Thresh enabled himself to be susceptible to human sensory stimuli and sniffed the meal. He immediately sneezed.

"Augh, pardon me." He proceed to wipe and residual powder from his nose.

"I didn't know you could sneeze! Wow...That's so cute!" Ahri said with a mouthful of waffle. Thresh tried his best not to respond to that comment. "Well go on, take a bite!" The warden hated his situation. He didn't want to have to participate in such frivolous actions...but he wanted to see Ahri happy. _...God dammit._

He delicately cut the pastry and lifted a small piece with his fork, clumps of syrup and powder falling back onto the plate. He put the fork into his mouth and began to chew.

"I don't see anything!" Once he swallowed he noticed that Ahri had placed her hands on his left shoulder with her head turning towards the back of his skull. "The fucking food just disappeared. Is that normal?"

"So this is what happens when Hecarim eats...fascinating." Said Soraka. It had seemed that the other three woman had moved behind the warden too. Thresh felt extremely awkward but continued eating. The girls continued to watch as they saw the warden's skull open and the food pass his mouth, but seemingly disappear into the green flame afterward. The remainder of his mean was filled with him listening to the cries of amazement from his fellow champions, and wiping off the brown power every so often.

_**Ten Minutes Until the Fields of Justice are Open for Operation**_

"Ah shit it's 7:50 already!?" Ahri sat back down and began to shove her food down her throat. Sona and Nami bid them all farewell as they left through the mahogany doors. Soraka left as well and could be seen making her way towards Hecarim's direction before they both left the area. After nearly choking on her remaining food, Ahri gulped down her orange juice and then leaned back against her chair. "Ah...so yea, that announcement only happened in the meal room. It's just their to make sure that us lazy asses know that if we don't finish up, we may be summoned mid bite." She chuckled slightly and watch as Thresh was wiping his mouth with a napkin. He then stood up and took his dishes and reached for hers.

"Vixen?" Hoping she understood, she placed her cup on her dishes and Thresh placed them in the dish area. He returned and pulled Ahri's chair out for her, and they made their exit. They then took the elevator from the basement to the second floor of the Institute.

"So...what do you think?"

"It was delicious...I do love cinnamon." He turned and gave her a small smile. "But I don't think you added quite enough." Ahri laughed at this.

"So, will you start eating normally from now on?"

"Only if you join me."

"Oh really?" Ahri looked confused. "Why's that."

"Well you said it yourself. Aren't you my shrink?"

"Oh yea." A mischievous smile appeared on her face. "Well it's gonna cost you!" The elevator doors opened to the atrium and Ahri ran out towards the glass corridor. "Just kidding! Come on, I'll show you the ranked system before we get queued."

The warden attempted to catch up with his Vixen while also hoping today would be better than his first. _ Regain my humanity...that won't be possible. But if it means staying with her, then I shall endure._

~.~

"It's like they don't have the brain cells to register more than moving us back and forth. It's large, its green, and bloody moans come out of it. How hard is it to grab the damn thing!?"

"About as hard it is for summoners to realize that Fiora has no AP scaling abilities...yet they build a deathcap and try to rationalize it with lich bane..." Said Ahri as she and Thresh made their way from the dining hall. The warden's day stated will with two wins, both with a summoner who seemed to have some common sense. But his other three consisted of his carry dying because they didn't feel it was comparative enough to grab his lantern and jump to safety. It seemed that Ahri's last match wasn't the most positive as well. They made there way to the exit to the Institute's garden when Ahri seemed to remember something. "A I forgot, it's actually cold today. Damn you nature and following your rules! Hey give me a few I'm gonna go get my coat. Meet you at the tree~" She waved and scampered off.

Thresh had forgotten it was still winter. The weather seldom changed on the Isles and since he barely left them, he had forgotten such things such as cold. Though he did wonder, it was January and there was no snow. No matter. That just meant, it was easier for him to get around. He took a sip from his coffee cup (which Ahri had oh so kindly forced into his hands, after adding copious amounts of cinnamon) as he made his way towards the hill. He had about an hour and a half left to his break and wanted a little peace. Thanks to the lower temperature today, the outer eateries were empty. Taking comfort in this he continued on his way.

"I swear I'm going to get addicted to this." Thresh said as he eyed his coffee cup. Shrugging it off he felt something tugging on his cloak. He turned to find nothing. Once he felt the tugging again, he looked down and was met with two large green eyes.

"Are you the new champion?" The girl asked with a straight face. Thresh just stared at the little girl. She was clad in a fluffy pink coat and held a tattered teddy bear in her arms. She was also wearing a small pink backpack. _What the hell is she doing here...and why isn't she running away from me? ...It must be the coffee...Damn._

"Yes...do you need help finding your parents?"

"My mommy just dropped me off." _You can not be telling me that this girl... _"I'm Annie, and this is Tibbers!" She help the doll up to him. In a slightly gruffer voice while pretending to make the toy talk she said "Hi new champion I like fire!" She then started to giggle...rather menacingly. _Of course she's here...she's manic..._

"Well, it's...'nice' to meet you Annie but I must be going. I assume you know your way round here." She nodded. "Excellent, well then. If fate permits I shall see you on the rift." He continued on his trek and took another sip from his cup. He then heard small footsteps behind him. He turned to see the girl facing the other way...suspiciously. He turned around once more and continued on, this time he didn't pause and just stopped abruptly. The girl collided with him and fell to her feet. He then squatted down so he could come into eye contact with her. He took another sip of his coffee and just stared for a moment with an unamused face.

"...Can I help you, my dear?"

"Where ya going?"

"Somewhere private."

"Why?"

"So I can rest before I get summoned again."

"Why?"

"It's been a long day so far and I and all other champions are trying to enjoy our breaks." Thresh started to get agitated.

"Why?"

"...Why do you need to know all this!" The warden damn near yelled. He regained his composure and found a slightly shocked look on the girl's face. "Ah... my apologizes. I got a little angry nothing more...please don't get sad." The last thing he wanted to deal with was this girl crying.

"...Are you going to the scary tree?" She asked as If Thresh's little outburst never happened. He shouldn't say yes. He didn't have to say it. He wasn't going to say it. But he couldn't help it. He opened his mouth but found that the girl was gone.

"...Annie?"

"Come on slow poke!" She yelled as she was already at the base of the hill and climbing. _...Why me_

At the top of the hill he found Annie just staring at the tree. She then turned and gave him a thoughtful look, as if she wanted him to go first. He continued towards the tree and then sat at its base. Annie slowly followed and touched the tree's trunk before sitting next to the warden. It was silent for far too long. The only thing that could be heard was the sound of the wind and the occasional sip Thresh took from his cup.

"So...you're dead right?" Annie asked a little apprehensive. He turned to her, but couldn't make eye contact. Her gaze was fixed on the ground in front of her.

"Yes...yes I am."

"When did you die?"

"A long time ago..."

"Did you die at this tree?" Thresh was kind of taken aback.

"Why do you ask?"

"I saw you here yesterday with Ahri..." She squeezed Tibbers closer to her, obviously uneasy. "Me and Tibbers were eating in that cafe over there." She pointed to an empty eatery. "...Noone comes here cuz people say its haunted. My mom told me lots of people died here. So I thought only ghosts and stuff come here. But even people like Rimmy and Mordey don't come here." _Rimmy and Mordey? Those two actually let her call them that? _"So you musta died here...otherwise why would you come up here..."

"I didn't die here." Thresh said in a slightly comforting way. "I just came up here yesterday because it was vacant. I didn't know any of the stories till Vix-...Ahri told me."

"Doesn't this place make you feel weird though?"

"It does. But the way I think about it. What happened in the past happened. It's over and done with. And as you can see. Nothing happened to me or Ahri. Also you still seem to be in one piece. Are you not?"

"I guess...Hey Thresh? Can I ask you something else?"

_You've been doing so this whole time..._ "Yes my dear, go ahead."

"How did you die?" Thresh froze and this time when he looked at Annie her eyes were fully focused on him. The horrid memories began to flow in as the scene replayed in his head. The many prisoners escaping from their cells. Being hung by his own chains. Then awaking to find that he could forever enjoy his craft in the afterlife. But this was not what the child should here.

"Some bad men killed me. And I'm here looking for them." _That should suffice._

"What are you gonna do when you find them?" _This girl..._ The warden opened his mouth but found no words would come out. He actually was at a loss. He knew he would make them suffer, but, how would he go about? How would he even go about capturing them let alone torturing them.

"...I'm actually...not sure." The two sat their in silence for a while. Though annoyed to have he hill occupied by someone other than Ahri, the girl seemed to be wise beyond her years. Her company was enjoyable.

"So what are ya drinkin'?" She asked out of the blue.

"Black roast coffee with cinnamon." She gave him a weird face. "I love cinnamon."

"Your weird..."

"Have you just noticed?" He said with a slight chuckled. "I'm sorry, I thought men with flaming skulls and bones on their clothes were normal." This elicited a giggle from her. The giggles passe over to Thresh until they were both laughing. When they calmed down Thresh asked "So you said your mother dropped you off correct? So where were you before?"

"I go to school in the morning. I only come to the Institute during the lunch break. And there are apparently 'child labor laws'. I don't know what that means though. All I know is that I can't be on the rift for more than six hours. It's so stupid." She gave a little huff.

"Is that so. Well I must say dear Annie, it was a pleasure meeting you."

"Your not so bad yourself." Thresh got up and helped her up as well.

"There's about 30 minutes left. Are you hungry my dear?"

"No I ate before I came here."

"Well then, would you like to join me in searching for Ahri. She wanted to get a coat for the weather, but it seems she has forgotten to join me." Thresh was rather concerned, but he knew that Ahri couldn't have gotten into too much trouble...right?

"Sure!" They made there way down the hill and through the glass doors.

"Though I did enjoy our talk today Annie, have your parents ever taught you not to talk to strangers?

"Your not a stranger, you're just strange." _Touché _"And I got Tibbers! He'll protect me from anyone.~" Looking at the doll the warden just wondered what she could possibly mean. He chose not to dwell on it and they both searched to the crowed halls for Ahri.

Said kumiho could be seen giggling from the cover of other champions and civilians. With a cup of ice coffee in her hands and three men collapsed on a table with faint tendrils leaping to her orb, she gave large grin to the warden and the dark child as the proceeded to the elevator. She never went to look for her coat.

~.~

Thresh took back the all doubts he had about Tibbers.

_**ENEMY QUADRA-KILL!**_

_**ACE!**_

The warden and the rest of his team were lying dead on the ground at baron pit. They had been a bit too close to each other and a large bear engulfed in fire froze them in there place while a little red head pelted them with fire. One kill shy of a penta, the little lady assisted her team in taking the baron. And they were doing so well...

They had lost a mid lane inhibitor in the aftermath, but Thresh's team quickly regrouped. The baron on the other team had run out and they were making the final preparations for one last push. Thresh's summoner had bought about ten wards and was leading Thresh around their side of the jungle, lighting it up. He approached the dragon pit and smelled something all too familiar. _Uh summoner...this doesn't seem to be the best decision..._ Ignoring Thresh's insight, they continued to move the warden forward to find Annie soloing the dragon. It had about 500 health left. Seeing this as an opportunity, Thresh's summoner flashed in over the dragon pit, missed his flay (aiming 90 degrees in the wrong direction) activated his ult, and ignited the full health Annie. Needless to say, Thresh became well acquainted with the underside of a burning Tibbers.

"_You smell like...burning!"_ Annie's summoner taunted as she left toward her team, which were running down there mid lane.

_**DEFEAT...**_

~.~

After the battle, all champions spawned in the waiting and took their leaves.

"Well my dear, you sure showed me a good thrashing." Thresh then shook Annie's tiny hand as she smiled.

"Don't forget to shake Tibbers' hand too!" She held up the doll towards the warden. A grin grew on his face as he gently shook the woolen stub.

"Well, the final matches of the day should be going on. With only 15 minutes before the Institute closes, I doubt we're getting queued again." He then looked around. "Where could Ahri be..."

"Apparently in a game." Annie pointed at the match currently happening, and lo, the kumiho was in it. He would have to have a talk with her later. Better yet, he could just wait in the waiting room, perfect. "Well I'm gonna go, my mommy will be here soon."

"You don't live in the dorms?"

"Ewwww! No! Why would I want to live in a place full of old people?" She had a point. "Anyway, even if I did want to, I'm not old enough." She made her way towards the large glass corridor then ran towards the warden. Before he knew it, the girl had his legs in a tight hug. "You'll be here tomorrow, right?" At the sweet gesture, the warden smiled and gave a small nod. Annie then happily skipped towards the corridor.

"...Does she always walk out of the Institute alone?" The warden asked a reading Kassadin.

"Oh yes, and trust me, you don't need to worry about her. There have been a few incidents..."

"Incidents?" Thresh's voice was sharp yet laced with concern.

"Oh their nothing you have to concern yourself with my good man. Miss Annie is quite-" Thresh had already started making his way down the corridor towards the elevator. "...Capable of defending herself. Oh dear. Well he'll find out soon enough."

~.~

It was the first time that Thresh had left through the main entryway of the Institute. The bustling city was full of cars and people going to and frou. He looked haphazardly for Annie. In his urgency he stopped to settle his thoughts. Why was he so concerned with the well-being of the child? Didn't he have a vixen to attend to? And Kassadin said she would be alright. Finally rationalizing his situation he began to turn back towards the Institute. But then he caught sight of Annie's red hair. She was waiting on the street in a large crowd of people. Suddenly a man dressed in all black scooped her up and covered her mouth, taking cover within the mass of people.

"ANNIE!" Thresh yelled. He sprinted across the busy street, phasing through cars and people alike in his desperation to find the girl. As he left the main street he found himself in a myriad of dark allies. He saw the man and Annie was over his shoulder. Their eyes met. "PUT HER DOWN YOU BASTARD!" The man turned and ran toward a darkened ally. Thresh followed close behind. As Thresh turned the corner her saw the man fumbling with some keys. Though he ran quickly, he wasn't able to stop them from entering the building. Thresh attempted to phase through, but to no avail. _Damn shield!_

He then conjured his flay and repeatedly started to rake at the metal door. _Please dear Annie, just hold on..._ He was able to create a small hole in the metal and he started using that as a means of destroying the rest. But then-BOOM! A flurry of flames poured from the small hole he made then soon stopped. Thresh got back on his feet fast enough to see Tibbers kick down the door with Annie on his shoulder. Annie dropped down from Tibbers and gave Thresh a questionable look.

"Thresh? Why are you here? I thought you need to find Ahr-" Thresh fell to his knees and wrapped his arms around her small form. When he released he looked her straight in the eyes.

"I was so worried. Do you know who that man was. Wait, what am I saying? Are you alight my dear. Come, lets go have Soraka look at you." He got up and grabbed hand but she refused to move.

"Uh Thresh? This happens all the time." Annie said in an 'as a matter of fact' manner. Thresh looked very confused. To this Annie gave a small sigh. " My mommy and daddy aren't liked by Noxus much. So they keep sending kidnappers and assassins after me." Thresh just continued to stare. "It's alright though, that's why I have Tibbers~ Isn't that right Tibbers? We killed two assassins yesterday!" She exclaimed seemingly pleased with her dirty dead. "OO oo! And last week me and Tibbers made an old wizard cry blood! It was so funny before Tibbers bit his head off. My mommy says she's proud of me!"

..._Yep...definitely manic in all senses of the word. Note to self, stay on this child's good side, as MUCH AS POSSIBLE._Thresh just sighed and gave Annie his hand.

"I'll walk you back to the street."

"Ok." But before she grabbed his hand she remembered something. "You eat souls right?"

"...More or less, why?"

"You can check the guys body and see if his soul is still there. I thought he was still moving a little when Tibbers broke the door." Thresh saw pure consideration her her large green eyes and could do nothing but smile.

"Thank you for the offer my dear, but I think it would be better if we leave the poor man to um...think about what he's done."

"You mean let him die slowly." _This girl becomes more and more interesting by the second. _Thresh then took her by the hand and they left the alleyway.

"Would you like some ice-cream?" Annie's face lit up and she nodded vigorously. Chuckling he continued on until they reached the main street. After a rather 'interesting' time of giving have the populous within the ice-cream shop heart attacks from seeing a specter and a burning bear, Thresh waited with Annie on the street until her mother arrived.

"Mommy!" Annie ran into the backseat and returned Tibbers to his toy state.

"So...you are the chain warden?" Annie's mother eyed Thresh without a hint of fear. As a matter of fact, Thresh got some chills. "Amoline, thank you for watching over my daughter tonight. Reaching out of her car she gave Thresh a hand shake. Thresh's hand burned to no end. He tried his best to keep his composure once she let go. "Good-night chain warden."

"Bye Thresh! See you tomorrow! I'll bring candy!" With that Annie and her mother drove off into the night. Thresh looked and his hand to see that his gauntlet had completely melted from where Annie's mother touched. Amoline...he remembered that name. Mordekaiser once talked of she and her husband leading an exodus of mages from Noxus. She was not to be trifled with. He removed the melted gauntlet and let its remains dissipate into the sky. He would be busy tonight. Not only did it take about 8 souls to make another gauntlet, but it was a long and tedious task. But one good thing did come from tonight...well maybe two.

"Well, at least I know I'm in cahoots with one of the most powerful mages I've ever seen...I only hope she still considers me an ally when she's older." As he made he way through the Institute he also thought. _That fire Amoline used to burn my gauntlet could have easily wiped me out right there...At least I know her mother trusts me._

~.~

Thresh made his way back to the second floor and went straight for the portal area.

"Tee-hee, Thresh? What the hell are you eating?" Once again Ahri sat on one of the large jewls that sat next to his portal.

"Strawberry ice-cream." Ahri raised an eyebrow. "...With cinnamon." Ahri let out a loud laugh and held her stomach all the while.

"And haha you said you don't eat!" She stood up and made her way towards him. She eyed the ice-cream cone and Thresh brought it to her mouth. She took a small lick and her mouth started burning. "Holy shit that's a lot of cinnamon! Augh..."

"Well it serves you right Vixen." With a half serious angry expression, the warden relished her slight discomfort. "Now where did you go."

"Well...I did look for my coat but I just couldn't find it...and when I came back I saw you were talking with Annie and, being your shrink, I wanted you guys to hit it off!" She gave him a toothy smile. Thresh raised an eyebrow at her.

"You told her to talk to me didn't you."

"Was it that obvious?"

"Oh yes." Ahri gave a slightly defeated look but Thresh gave her a light pat on the head. "...It was more enjoyable than I thought...just don't something like that again, alright?"

"Absolutely!...Soooooo how soon is 'again'?"

"Vixen?"

"I kid, I kid~"

"Good, now good night Vixen."

"Night Thresh." She ran up and gave him a hug, and he returned it with his free hand. Before she could let go Thresh whispered something into her ear.

"If a situation like that arises like that again, I shall give you my cloak. Understood?"

"Hee-hee, understood~" The two waved their last goodbyes and Thresh made his way back to his abode. He was going to have a long night creating a new gauntlet...

~.~

Ahri made her way up the hill towards the cinnamon tree in a rush. Once she arrived she put her hands on her knees in an attempt to catch her breath.

"Thresh I'm-ah-sorry I'm late. But like Nami said there were these two people who were raiding all the chocolate stores in the Institutes mall and I...uh..."

In front of her was a small mountain of wrapped chocolate treats. Though it seemed that about half of them were empty wrappers. Leaning against the tree, the warden could be seen munching on a king-sized strawberry chocolate bar. Not only was his mouth nothing more than a smear of chocolate, but one could see that he also displaced his gauntlets to his right. They too were a mess of brown and shiny plastic paper. The most interesting part of this little scene would have had to be little miss Annie, alseep in the warden's lap. With a chocolate ring around her mouth and wrappers stuffing her coat pockets, Ahri was sure she had found out the crazy sugar fiends. Tibbers was also summoned and was having his way with some malted milk balls.

"Oh...mm. Hello dear Vixen. Mr. Goodbar?" The warden handed the kumiho the candy with his left hand (it was the cleanest). She just stared in shock but so shrugged it off.

"Pff, why the hell not." She took it and sat to his right. She took a bite and asked. "Mmm, so how the hell did you pay for all this?" The warden swallowed and replied.

"Champions get paid a 40,000 gold stipend for the year. Every game they compete in person grant them 100 gold. Every win grants an extra 100, while losses grant 50. If they are banned within a game they get 50 gold, and every game in which their bot competes in grants them 2 gold. And for both bot and in person games, if the champion has full inventory, including upgraded boots, they keep half of whatever gold they have over their threshold to buy items." Thresh explained.

"...Um...I asked how you paid for this...not to read the payroll part of our contracts."

"I'm a newblood, I participate in 70% of the games currently, whether banned or used, as such, my daily income is through the damn roof."

"So what your saying is that you guys ran around the Institute jacking candy while telling them to put it on your tab." Ahri took one last bite of her candy bar. "So this is all coming out of your fucking paycheck at the end of this week?"

"Affirmative."

"Heh...Dumbass."

"Oh Vixen, I think remember the other food I loved as a human." Thresh said as he opened a box of truffles. He gave her a goofy grin as he chewed on the candy. Ahri bright herself to his eye-level and licked some chocolate from his nose. Thresh felt his chest tighten immensely.

"Oh Thresh, your an idiot." She then helped herself to the truffles as well.

* * *

So, Thresh loves cinnamon and chocolate. Seems legit. Thank you guys so much for reading~ you guys are awesome~. This gets more and more fun for me to write as the story goes on~ Now, there is one thing I need from you, my valued readers~ If you would like to be a named summoner within this story, please leave a review with your summoner name and main role/champion (also gender would be nice) And as you may have guess from this, the next chapter will include some summoners~ But since none likes OCs(at least I don't) so your role will only be slight but hey, you make my job easier :D One more thing. There are only about 50 or so champs that will have a major role in this story, but all will be mentioned at least once, so if you would like, tell me a champion you'd like Thresh to interact with next. Help him on his journey to humanity!...o.o uh anyway. Long author's not is long. Thanks for reading~


	5. The Warden, the Crush, and Summoners

First and foremost, I'd like to thank StitchedLegacy for allowing me to mess with his person in this chapter~ Oh dear this shall be interesting~...Hopefully I don't start getting an ego ...too late...

~All characters unless otherwise mentioned are property of Riot Games(I just mess with 'em o.o)~

* * *

Chapter 5: The Warden, the Crush, and Summoners

"So you're really not staying?" Ahri tried her best to make her eyes as huge as possible. The warden, though enamored by her appearance, held firm to what he had said on his first day. Also, it would be his first weekend from the Institute, and boy did he need it.

"My dear Vixen, I will admit that I am growing used to the...'liveliness' of this place, but the Isles are my home."

"But you go back every night!"

"That is true, but there are activities that I enjoy that require more than a night to complete."

"Wait...so you don't sleep?" _Oh dear...she still doesn't seem to understand..._Thresh shook his head and elicited a shocked expression on Ahri's face. She then got the same happy grin on her face that she did when she forced him to eat. "Ok ok. You can go this weekend. But! You have to promise that you'll stay in the dorms next weekend."

"...My dear I don't make promises." He then noticed her slightly hurt gaze. "But we shall see if fate permits." Her smiled returned. "But can I at least inquire what you have in store for me?"

"You're gonna get a good nights sleep!" Thresh just stared. He knew he said he could endure...but he didn't know how good of an actor he could be. "And we'll finally be able to personalize your room.~" Yep, and there was the part where he would have to endure. Thresh just gave a light sigh but retained the smile on his face.

"I will say I am impressed by your resolve, and I wish you luck in your en devours." He then turned towards the portal. "Well, good night dear Vixen, and enjoy your weekend." As he went through the portal he felt some pressure on his back.

Upon entering the Shadow Isles, the chain warden took in the muggy air and exhaled. He then began to walk towards the portal areas exit when he heard light footsteps behind him.

"Vixen?" Turning around he saw the kumiho shivering slightly with her arms around her chest.

"Um...hi?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Well you forgot something..." Thresh looked at his person. He conjured both his scythe and his lantern. He checked his robe and his pockets. He pulled out a king-sized Crunch bar.

"Uhm...are you sure my dear? Everything seems to be in order. I even remembered my snack for tonight, see?" He held the chocolate in front of her and she giggled slightly. Just then a large drove of bats flew over head. Ahri screamed and fell into a fetal position. _She really shouldn't have come here..._Thresh scooped up the kumiho and returned to the confines of the portal area. Unbeknownst to the warden, a small audience had formed in the shadows.

"Sorry about that..." Ahri said as Thresh set her down in front of the portal. Thresh patted her head.

"No harm done my dear. At least you are safe. Though may I suggest not coming through again without an escort?" Ahri nodded. "And when I say escort, I mean, someone who actually knows that you are tagging along." Giggling Ahri nodded again. "Good. Well then, for the second time tonight, good-night dear Vixen."

"Thresh! You're still forgetting something." Thresh turned around in order to reply just to be met with the kumiho giving him a tight hug. After the few seconds of shock he wrapped his arms around her small frame. "See...I told you." She released her grip on the warden and looked him in the eyes. "I proclaim this to be our thing now, so you better not forget!"

"My dear I don't take kindly to commands..." With this came a stern look from the warden. Ahri seemed a little guilty and looked as if she was looking for words to apologize with. Before she could do so the warden lifted up her chin and said. "...But I shall make an exception. This time." He gave her a huge grin which seemed to wash away all her doubts. He then felt something warm on his forehead. His chest tightened. The kumiho returned to the ground and gave him a toothy smile.

"Ya'know, I'd kiss you on the cheek, but you don't really have any." With this she burst into a fit of giggles. The warden just stood there, frozen in shock and the uncomfortable feeling in his chest. "Well good-night.~" She then hopped through the portal. Giving his forehead a light touch, the warden turned and began to slowly make his way towards his abode. The kumiho's head then poked through the portal once more. "Chain Mail!" She disappeared once more. Thresh didn't bother to look back. He was slightly annoyed at the nickname, but his thoughts raced to much for him to care.

In the distance three figures were chuckling amongst themselves at the scene that just occurred.

"So, the old skull does have a heart somewhere in there."

"Eve he's always had a heart...he's just never bothered to use it."

"But why Ahri? He can't be infatuated. Shit like that doesn't work on the dead, especially not one that's been dead as long as he has."

"...Hmm...That's actually a good question. He's only been at the Institute three days and he's already got a woman wrapped around his finger...I mean...look at his face for god's sake! Or should I say lack there of. The only real thing he has going for him is his old fashioned way he articulates himself."

"Pssh, give him a month, that'll be gone."

"Ladies, you know as well as I that Ahri doesn't fall in love. It's not in her nature. But we also know that she also doesn't use champions. So, in essence, she unknowingly has our dear warden's heart on a string."

"That is true, Ahri probably doesn't even think he has any real feelings...wait..." Evelyn looked towards Hecarim and Elise. "His feelings can't be real...can they?"

"I've known the man for nearly 50 years...and I can truly say that I've never seen him act in such a way. I can also say that his reactions are the same as mine once were..."

"Oh yes, how's it going with you and So-"

"Eve leave the man alone, you and I both know he's having a hard enough time as it is. No need to rub it in."

"Elise I don't know whether to thank you or spite you..."

"Love you too, love."

"So...Chain Mail is actually in love?"

"That is correct..."

"But...Ahri won't reciprocate the feelings...will she?"

"It's about as likely that Elise will stop worshiping that overgrown insect."

"Hey!"

"Hmm...you think he'll snap out of it?"

"..."

"..."

"I thought not..."

"He is a man of great resolve...but he isn't stupid...if anything he's had this very same conversation with himself...If I really know him, he won't ever let Ahri know. And we should respect his resolve by not telling her either."

"Then what's the point of even staying nice to her? I mean, if he knows its impossible, why still even try?"

"It's something the living could never understand..." Hecarim continued to look off into the distance. Evelyn started to rub her temples trying to take this all in.

"Welp, this was interesting...but I guess I'll cut the guy a break and let him have the night to himself. Elise, you coming?"

"In a bit Eve." Evelyn then skulked off and made her way towards the portal area. "You're worried about him...aren't you?"

"He's getting his humanity back...you remember what happened to me don't you?"

"I try not to...you were a wreck for a month..." Elise then cast her gaze onto Evelyn as she went through the portal. "So why exactly is he enduring?"

"The dead envy the living to no end...Even those of us who say we despise the mortal realm, or cast off all the hindrances of being mortal. There is one thing that any creature with a soul cannot let go of." Hecarim paused for a moment. Elise caught onto this and looked towards him. "...Hope."

"Hope?"

"Hope. He hopes that he may understand the joy of being mortal. He hopes that he will be able to remember his past life. He hopes that he won't have to give up his craft while still enjoying his humanity. But most importantly, he hopes, with all of his being, that Ahri will come to love him for who he is, who he was, and who he wants to be. And she must be the one to develop that love for him, he will refuse to catalyze it. He won't engage in anything that may allude towards his feelings. He will endure any heartbreak, and pain, any anger, and any suffering that must be done in order to keep Ahri alive, safe, and happy. All to just keep that hope alive."

"...And you are sure of this?"

"Yes I am...I just wonder what he will do when Ahri wants to see his craft...Even I could only watch so much of it." Elise remembered the first time she watched one of the warden's torture sessions. She barely got through five minutes and couldn't sleep for the next two days.

"...Do you think he would give it up?"

"...Now that is a question that even I can't answer. Thresh was kept in this world because his desire to continue his craft was so great. The thought of him giving up what allowed him to persist in this world, would be a radical conclusion. But as we both know, anything can happen." The two stared at the cloudy sky for a few minutes. "I think I shall join you ladies. It probably is best if our dear warden has the Isles to himself tonight." He stood up and helped Elise to her feet as well and they moved towards the portal.

"Now I agree that we should not tell Ahri...but what of others?"

"Good woman, after I saw him enter the dinning hall with Ahri yesterday, I told Morde, Yorick, Karthus, and Soraka. If we are lucky, every single champion in the League should know by Monday." Elise had a slight look of awe on her face before she chuckled.

"I forgot how much a of gossip you turned into."

"And whose fault do you thing that is?" They laughed all the way to the portal.

~.~

The warden has been enjoying himself since last night with a new charge he had acquired. He found a woman skulking about near the Twisted Treeline blabbering something about finally being able to see her spider queen. Taking this as an opportunity to get some sort of payback at Elise, Thresh capture the would be cultist and left her in an iron maiden for the reminder of the night. Once day broke, The warden was surprised to find the woman still alive and was looking forward to breaking her further before taking her soul. He then heard some loud noises.

"Who the hell could that be!?" The warden had reluctantly put down his latest charge on a metal table. The poor woman was recently released from an iron maiden and he wanted to take advantage of any remaining sparks of life she may have had, but there was a knock at his door. He inwardly started to regret the structure of his decrepit home as all noise that came from above resounded clearly to the bottom half. He walked up the steps and made his way towards the main room. He slowly opened his door and pinched the bridge of his nose while closing his eyes. "Why could you two possibly be here...?"

"Um, we live here? Hello?" Evelyn replied as she forced her way in. Elise followed soon after.

"You both know you aren't welcome here...Leave...NOW!"

"Darling you think that with all the years you've been living here you would have at least attempted to freshen the place up. It looks exactly the same as it did before the owner died." Elise said as she looked around at the dusty interior with its ripped drapes, broken windows and destroyed upholstery.

"I've said it once, and shall say it again. I use the dungeons and nothing more. I could care less if the look of my home fits your tastes, in fact, the less you like it, the more joy I get." During his little rant Thresh had grabbed the woman by the arms and once again tried to lead them to the door.

"Ok ok we'll leave, but won't Ahri be disappointed, right Ellie?" Evelyn gave a mischievous look to Elise.

"Oh yes, quite sad actually." She flashed Evelyn the same mischievous look. "But I guess we must be leavi-" Thresh had slammed the large doors and gave both woman a look that could kill.

"How much do you know...?" He asked hesitantly. He knew something like this would happen eventually, but he could care less if these idiots knew. There was only one form of damage control he wouldn't be able to deal with.

"Oh what ever could you mean Chain Mail?" Evelyn cooed as she snaked her arm over his left shoulder.

"Do not play games with me, whelp. I shall only ask once more." He forcibly shoved Evelyn away from him and he conjured his scythe for good measure. "How. Much. Do. You. Know?" The two women grew tense. Though they knew the warden couldn't kill them, lest he had to deal with Mordekaiser, but that doesn't mean he couldn't main them to no end.

"About as much as Soraka knows about our little horseman." Evelyn said, trying her best to not be intimidated by by the glowing scythe in her face. Thresh stood there shocked. He slowly lowered his weapon and it then vanished. He buried his face in his hands and after a few moments he looked up and the two woman. Their smiling faces disgusted him.

"...Who else knows?" He snarled in anger.

"I believe it would be better to say that the lady in question is the only one who doesn't know." Elise replied. "And don't worry darling, we all promise that fact won't ever change...until the time is right anyway." Thresh continued to glare at the two women as he contemplated his situation. He, the chain warden, the being whose very presence instilled terror in all who witnessed it (...at least before he joined the league) was now at the mercy of two mortal wenches. All because...he was in love with a devil in disguise. He knew they wanted something, and as much as he would have like to just snap both of their neck...he has to surrender to their demands.

"What do you want...gold?" The two women gave each other smiles and just shook their heads towards him. "Food? Weapons? ...Souls?" They continued to shake their head. Smiles never leaving their faces. "I am trying my best to not smite both of you on the spot...so tell me what I must do!" The women just remained silent as if relishing their new-found power over the warden. The warden became desperate. As much as it killed his pride, he knew only of what thing he could do. He got on his knees and placed one had on the ground and the other folded across his chest. Elise and Evelyn's smiles faded to faces of shock. "Please..." Thresh said, his voiced laced with desperation. "What must I do...to have your word..."

"...Our lips are sealed. And they'll stay that way as long as you want. Just remember one thing." Evelyn knelt down to look Thresh in the eye. "You may want the best for Ahri...but you're not the only one. You better keep her safe. Otherwise, you're gonna have a lot of heat on your ass." Evelyn then stood up and made her way towards the door. Once she left Thresh picked himself up and looked toward Elise. Her face was stern, and her glance focused on the open door.

"...All that Eve said...was true. Don't let our trust be misplaced..." Elise made her way towards the door and placed one hand on it. Facing the outside Elise said "Hecarim already told me of the conviction of the dead...but I would like to hear you tell me yourself...Are your feelings true, and if so, what are you planning?" Thresh grew silent. Elise didn't turn to face him and gave him time. After a few moment, the warden finally spoke.

"I love Ahri...in the centuries of my undeath...I have never met another like her. I made sure as even I had doubts...but no more. I shall keep her safe, and let those who try and stop me take residency in my lantern." Elise stayed silent. "As for my intentions...I'm not sure. I just want...to be by her side." Thresh glanced and Elise to see her left hand molded into a fist. He walked towards her and whispers "I hope she shall give me a chance...but there is naught a chance of that occurring. But, I shall remain as long as she is willing to keep me." Elise still didn't turn. Thresh opened his mouth once more only to be shushed.

"I've heard enough." Elise said as she began to walk forward done the few steps in front of the large doors. "I wish you the best of luck warden." As she continued down the path she yelled. "Oh yes. Ahri tried to pass through the portal once more today. Me and Eve sent her back, but you may want to address her curiosity on Monday." He watched her disappear into the forest then returned to his dungeons.

"Her curiosity..." The warden forgot all about his sprawled out charge and focused on the matter at hand. It was obvious Ahri wanted to to come to the Isles...but what would she think? Could she handle the thickness in the are? The smell of the dead and their despair? Or even worse. Would she want to see his craft? The warden did not know how he would deal with that, but he knew it wasn't something he could put off forever. "May as well...get it over with now."

The warden left his abode and made his way through the forest. Passing the Twisted treeline, he approached the Institute's portal.

"Hecarim?" The warden saw his colleague and a certain star child leaving the portal area. "And dear Soraka. What brings you both to the Isles?"

"Uhm, well...hmm" Hecarim seemed a little flustered. Soraka was on Hecarim's back and carrying a small knapsack. They were both wearing baseball caps that read 'TT OP'. "Me and Soraka were just going to...uhm..."

"Some summoners are having a 3v3 tournament at the twisted treeline. Hecarim said he would give me s mall tour of the outer rim of the treeline before it. So we took the portal here instead of the Institute's teleporter." Soraka said all smiles. Thresh gave a goofy grin to the flustered centaur.

"Ah well then, I wish you both a good day, have a nice time." Thresh then made his way past the two towards the portal.

"Where are you off to my friend?" Hecarim called to the warden.

"Ah well...I have a few things I need to take care of. Good day now." Not staying long enough to be inquired anymore, the warden passed through the portal.

"Hmm...So he really does like her." Soraka said as they made their way towards the Twisted Treeline.

"Did I not tell you?" Hecarim turned his head slightly to see Soraka rolling her eyes. "What, you didn't believe me?"

"Meh, sorry if it's hard to think some like him could actually feel something for anyone. You undead are a strange bunch."

"Sora, you have no idea..." Hecarim chuckled leaving Soraka with confused face and they continued their trek.

~.~

The warden entered the Institute and made his way towards the atrium. Once there he was met with a bustling scenes of summoners and champions alike. Since the Institute was closed, live games with the actual champions were not being held, but their bots were still prepped for the use of the summoners. As he made his way towards the glass corridor he stopped midway through it.

_...So...what was my plan again?_ It was at this point that the warden remembered that he hadn't put much thought into this. So he just stared out towards his cinnamon tree and hoped a thought would pop into his head. After a few minutes the warden felt someone tap him on his shoulder. Threshed turned and was met with the eyes of a young man clad in a black robe lined with silver.

"Man, so you're Thresh." The boy said, awe present in his eyes and voice.

"...Yes? May I help you sir summoner?" Thresh asked hesitantly.

"Oh uh, I was just wondering if you could sign this for me." the boy held out a plastic lantern identical to the warden's. Thresh inwardly groaned. _...I forgot...I'm a product now._

"As you wish, good sir." He took the Lantern and a pen and asked. "And who am I to make this out to?"

" StitchedLegacy." The boy said with a smile_...Of course _Thresh wrote 'To StitchedLegacy, let us bring misery to the rift.' "Ah man. Thanks!" Thresh gave a slight nod in response then returned to gazing at his hill. He heard the boy begin to walk off then realized something.

"Sir summoner, wait." Thresh then walked towards him. "Do you have a few moments?"

~.~

"So basically all our power is in our robes. We're not really anything special." StitchedLegacy said. He had just finished explaining how summoners worked. Anyone who wanted to become a summoner needed to only purchase a magicked robe. This robe could be worn over their normal clothes and it's lining corresponded to the summoners rank. And for pure aesthetics, the robes came in a multitude of patterns and colors. But the consistent was that they were all floor length that slightly dragged on the floor. They also had long hood that were big enough to cover the summoners eyes.

The young summoner also told him that summoners usually go under an alias. When the warden asked why, the boy couldn't really answer as he never really thought about it. He did explain that on 'Earth' anonymity was something that was rather common. This notion seemed to start spreading in Valoran once the two realms were linked. _At least now I know the reason for the absurd nature of these summoner's names. _When asked about 'Earth' the young summoner just said it was boring compared to Valoran. Magic didn't exist and couldn't work in that realm, and the only intelligent race was humans. _Intelligent...right._

He showed Thresh to the summoning area, which just consisted of a dark room with either purple or blue crystals and lavish couches arranged in a circle. StitchedLegacy explained that summoners would lift their hoods over their eyes to link with their champion. But he also explained that for those who don't want or don't have the means of coming to the Institute, computers are used instead.

While leaving the summoning area another young summoner collided with the warden's back.

"My apologizes, my lady summoner." Thresh help the young woman up as she rubbed her forehead. Like the young man, she wore a black robe with a silver lining.

"Nah I wasn't looking. Ah right your the new guy. Man you're creepy...awesome." _...I don't know whether to accept or loathe that comment._"Well anyway, I'm Koiyaki, nice to meet 'cha." She shook the warden's hand then then returned on her way. "Seeya on the rift dude!"

"Well...that was interesting. I thank you for your tour my good man. I hope to be in your capable hands on the rift. Good day." The boy waved as the warden made his way towards the elevator. _...At least I hope you're capable. _As he was about to call the elevator he saw the dark child.

"Chain mail!" She yelled as she skipped towards him. The warden picked her up as she hugged him.

"It's nice to see you too my dear. But may I ask, who started this whole...'Chain mail' debacle?"

"Don't you know, it was Draven." The warden's face grew annoyed.

"My dear, remind me to harm our friend Draven next we meet."

"He's in the cafeteria y'know." A mischievous grin grew on the warden's face.

"Are you hungry my dear?" Annie just giggled as he carried her into the dining hall.

Upon entering, Thresh noticed that it was still as busy as ever as he looked for spaces for himself and Annie.

"Over here!" To his right he saw Nami waving to get his attention. She also had a man clad in heavy armor sitting next to her. Thresh plopped Annie down into a seat Across from the mermaid and sat as well.

"Good day to you dear Nami." Thresh flashed her a grin and she gave a light giggle. He then felt a heavy gaze on the right of his face. He turned only to be met with two large and seemingly angry yellow eyes. "Um...may I help you sir?"

"Oh Naut, calm down! No need to scare him." Nami said while playfully shoving the large man.

"...I was just making sure he was hit-...hurting Annie." The man said as he turned his gaze from the warden.

"How could I hurt the girl...I was just carrying her?" Thresh said. After this comment the large man just brought his head to the table in embarrassment. "Dear Nami, is this man alright?"

"Oh, don't mind Nautilus. He's just a little over protective of his friends." She patted him on his helmet, but his face remained hidden.

"As you wish. Perchance, have you seen Ahri anywhere?" Once the warden said Ahri's name, Nami and Annie eyed each other and started giggling. "...You know...don't you?"

"Hee-hee uh, whatever could you mean by that? We don't anything! Isn't that right Annie?" Nami said as he winked to the young girl.

"Haha, Chain Mail likes Ahri~ Chain Mail likes Ahri~" They both then burt into laughter. Even heavy chuckles could be heard from Nautilus's helmet. Thresh closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose while sighing. _I should have known this would happen..._He then felt Annie pull on his arm. "We won't tell. Promise!" She said as she raised her right hand. "Tibbers promises not to tell either." Thresh smiled at her and ruffled her hair. He then glanced towards Nami and she nodded in silent agreement. "I'm gonna go play with Amumu now. Bye!" The little girl then sped out of the hall.

"If you were wondering, she already ate." Nami said while getting up. "Well it was nice seeing you Thresh, but me and this big guy have a 3v3 tournament to go watch." Nautilus then got up and nodded. "Well good luck finding Ahri, haven't seen her all day. I thought she went to visit you earlier this morning though. Oh well. Oh there's Sona, Naut give me a bit k?" The mermaid then went to greet her friend leaving Thresh and Nautilus alone in an awkward silence.

"Well if Ahri isn't here I guess I'll get going. After I grab myself a coffee that is." Thresh slowly walked towards Nautilus and stopped when he was at the larger man's side. "I wish you good luck with the tidecaller my friend. I understand your position. But I must say, you won't get anywhere with her if you can't even look her in the eye." Nautilus became fluster and gave a scowl as if he was to yell at the warden, but no words came. "Just some advice my friend, just some advice." With that he went to get his coffee and made his way towards the exit.

"Well if it isn't my favorite support!" _...Why me? _That crooning voice came from the warden's left. Draven sat surrounded by 4 women who were very scantly clad. The one on his left was feeding him a steak while one to his right helped him sip some lemonade. "Chain Mail! Come on down! Ladies, Chain Mail. Chain Mail, Draven's lovely ladies~." They all giggled profusely and gave the warden small waves and winks.

"Ah, sir Draven. I was just looking for you." The warden approached Draven and his harem and stood behind the small man.

"Not surprised, everyone wants a pieces of the man." He flexed while pointing to himself, eliciting small cries from the girls.

"Whatever you say, my good man. Actually I just wanted to tell you something."

"Anything man, anything. Draven is more than happy to listen to those below him." Once again the women swooned.

"Alright well, I just wanted to say my title isn't 'Chain Mail'." Thresh then swiftly removed the cover of his coffe cup and inverted it over the executioners head. Draven jumped from the intense heat and his harem started yelling. He then spun Draven around and picked him up by the collar. "It's 'Chain Warden'. But my equals call me Thresh. DON'T call me Thresh." He the let go of Draven's caller making him drop to the floor, His harem then appeared to check his burns. "Twas a good talk my good man. See you on the rift." Thresh then left the Dining hall with a smile on his face. _Well that was fun._

_~.~_

After spending about 20 minutes looking for the kumiho. Thresh decided that she may have left the Institute. Though annoyed that he was not able to see her today, he at least learned a lot and realized that leaving the Isles on his own accord wasn't the end of the world. Though...he would have to control his curiosity. He had spent the remainder of the afternoon with Kassadin watching current games and listening to his explanation of what the summoner called "the meta". He had also learned that because of how he was designed, the summoners deemed Kassadin to powerful and in essence, a game winner. So it was basically common knowledge that he was 'permabanned' in nearly every game. Though in his free time he researched the void and helped the summoners with the creations of new items and other tweaks to the Fields of Justice.

Thresh soon made his way back to the atrium. Though not nearly as busy as it was in the morning, there were still quite a few people mingling and walking about. He made his way towards the portal area and stopped in dismay. No Ahri. After such a short time he had grown used to her waiting on one of the floating crystals to give him a hug before he left. At this though he sighed as he remembered the feel of her person on him. Trying his best to cast those feelings aside, he passed through the portal and made his way towards his home.

As Thresh stepped through the forest he noticed many a apparition and shambling corpse moving towards a location as he walked. _Hmm...they must have found a mortal. Well I was running low on souls, lucky day for me I suppose. _The warden changed his course and began to follow a corpse. Once he got to the location, he was met with a large crowd of undead surrounding a bluish globe. _Must be an exorcist. Damn...why must I have to work for my fun?_ Though annoyed at this development, The warden donned a deadly smile as he approached the globe. He raised his hand and the undead made their way back into the forest.

"Good day to you oh honored guest. I do hope you pardon my lateness." Thresh said, his courteousness laced with pure malice. He continued to approach the globe. "My name is Thresh, I hope you have enjoyed your stay because unfortunately my good friend." Thresh conjured his scythe. "Because you may be staying a while..." Thresh flung his scythe through the edge of the globe interrupting its flow of magic. He began to wind up again when pure shock rose into his eyes. "...Ahri?"

The kumiho's clothes were disheveled and her hair was a mess. Her eyes were barely open but it was obvious from the run of her make-up that she had been sobbing. She had quite a few scratches, but the most noticeable cut was the one on her right thigh. It was in the same position that Thresh had flung his scythe from.

His scythe dissipated and Thresh flung himself towards Ahri. He took her in his arms and held her as close as he could. "Ahri...Ahri! ...Please...My dear please...forgive me...!" After a few moments he pushed himself back to take a good look at he. She was conscious, but only just and the cut from his scythe wasn't too deep. He was slightly relived but he couldn't relax now. With her in his arms he made his way back towards the portal as fast as he could.

"...Thr...Thresh?" Ahri asked weakly. The stopped and looked down at her face. Worry and guilt were visible in his eyes.

"Yes Ahri? What is it?"

"...Don't call me Ahri...It's Vixen...to you." She then passed out with a smile on her face. Thresh sighed though a small smile formed on his face. He then continued his trek.

As he got to the portal area he was met with a few surprised faces.

"Thresh? What are you up to my good man?" Hecarim said. He had both Nami and Soraka on his back with a slightly peeved Nautilus following behind. He then saw the passed out kumiho in the warden's arms. "What happened to Ahri?" Thresh dropped his skull and fell silent. This wasn't good. Nami and Soraka quickly got off Hecarim and Nautilus helped Thresh put Ahri on Hecarim's back. Then then quickly passed through the portal and made their way towards the dorms.

~.~

Bright light nearly blinded Ahri as she slowly opened her eyes. She sat up slightly to notice that she was in a bed. Her own bed. As her eyes began to adjust to the light she looked around her room and began to wonder how she got there. Looking down at herself she was clad in a baby blue nightgown with a bandage on her right thigh. As she tried o move her arms to stretch, her left arm refused to move. Looking down at her side, she saw Thresh with concern in his eyes.

"Thresh? But, why are you-? How did you-? Huh?" Thresh put a gauntlet clad finger on her lips and then hung his head.

"Words cannot summarize the guilt I feel right now my dear...Not only did you leave to look for me but..." He looked towards her bandage. "I...couldn't control my urges...and because of that, you became even more injured. I am sorry Ahri. Though I don't expect this to be enough...I beg of you...forgive me." Thresh continued to avoid eye contact as he dwelled on his actions. It would seem that Soraka and Hecarim saw Ahri during the break during the 3v3 tournament, and she said she was going to meet Thresh. She got lost and used her fox fire to try and protect herself. Since it had gotten dark she tried to hide in a secluded location using her fox fire as a shield for the rest of the night...That is, until a certain chain warden came along. Scythe blazing.

"Oh shut the fuck up..." Thresh felt both her hands lift his skull up to look at her. She smiled warmly and rested her forehead on his. "Some guy with a flaming skull told me not to go to those spooky islands without an escort...but I did anyway...and I got what was coming to me." Thresh was about to reply when Ahri shook her head. "You didn't know it was me...and...that what you do to living people when you find them there...You were just...Doing your job I guess?" She gave a slight giggle before laying back into bed. She gave a deep sigh and closed her eyes. "I'm not gonna forgive you, cuz you did nothing wrong. I'm just sorry to cause such a fuss." She opened one eye and saw that the warden's face was still full of concern. She closed it an said. "I'm also sorry for making you worry and feel so bad. Can you forgive me?" She felt Thresh Lightly squeeze her left hand.

"I could never be angry at you my dear." Ahri just smiled and they stay that way for a bit. Thresh then stood up. He put his hand on her cheek and pushed a few stands of hair from her face. "I shall be taking my leave then Ahri. Have a good night my dear." He approached her door but as he put his hand on the handle he heard her speak.

"...You for got something...again..." _Yes...yes I did...thank you my dear._ Thresh smiled wide as he returned to her bedside. Still with her eyes closed, she put her arms out, waiting for him. He leaned over and embraced her small form. After a minute or so Thresh released but the kumiho held firm.

"Ahri?" To the warden's surprise, Ahri rolled over bring a surprised warden with her on the bed. She removed her arms from his back and burrowed herself into his chest.

"Stay...please?" She asked as sweetly as she could. She knew that she had asked hi to stay at the dorms on many an occasion, and he telling her a timetable that he wasn't too keen on changing. But to her joy, she heard the thump of his boots hitting the floor and the clank of his gauntlets being placed on the dresser next to her bed. The warden went under the covers and placed his right arm over the kumiho.

"Good night Ahri." Thresh said with a grin. He felt a flick on his nose and looked down to see Ahri crossing her arms.

"You're bad at remembering aren't you?" Once he got the picture, Thresh chuckled and pulled Ahri close.

"Goodnight..." Ahri still had her arm folded. "My dear sweet Vixen." Smiling Ahri clapped her hands twice and the light went out. She then relaxed herself in Thresh's arms.

"How the hell did you do that!?" Thresh exclaimed as the lights went out. After a brief lecture on the amazements of the twenty-first century, Thresh watched the kumiho slowly fall into slumber. Looking at the ceiling with Ahri using his left arm as a pillow, the warden let his thoughts wander. Taking a glance at the clock, it read 11:53 pm. He had at least 7-8 hours to kill. With nothing else he could think of, he closed his eyes in an attempt to remember the feeling of being swept away by sleep.

~.~

Thresh sat at the base of the cinnamon tree looking out at the Institute. Taking a bite of his candy bar, he wrapped his other arm around the kumiho sitting on his lap. She was talking to Nami who was fiddling with Annie's Hair. To his right, Hecarim could be seen helping patch up an injured Nautilus with Soraka. Once all fixed up, Nami went and wrapped herself around the armored man. Soraka and Annie sat on Hecarim's back as he rested against the tree as well. After a few moments, lights filled the night sky. The group stared at the fireworks enjoying them and each other company. Finished with his chocolate bar. Thresh wrapped his other arm around Ahri and watched as she oooed and awed and pointed at the light display. He laid his head against the tree and closed his eyes in bliss.

_Dreams...Oh how I've missed you_

* * *

For great justice..these chapters just keep getting longer o.o Also, yay for narcissism~ Tell me what you guys think so far, and as always, thanks for reading!~


	6. The Warden has a Slumber Party-Kinda

I just wanna say, I love you guys~ Ya'll have no idea how much it means for me to hear back from you~ I wasn't expecting as much interest in this story, but it's awesome that ya'll proved me wrong. Keep it up plz~ Now enter Multiraven21~ Big shout out for letting me abuse their good summoner name of Raven~ :3. Enjoy the chapter~

~All characters unless otherwise mentioned are property of Riot Games(I just mess with 'em o.o)~

* * *

Chapter 6: The Warden has a Slumber Party...Kinda

Day broke slightly through lace baby blue curtains. Sunlight slowly creeped onto the beds blue cotton sheets and heavy white comforter. The rays extended towards the calm visage of a sleeping warden. Still under the covers, the warden could still be seen mouth slightly ajar, breathing silently. Sleep still consumed him, and this state did not seem as if it would leave him quickly.

To the right of the bed, a white door opened releasing light steam and humidity into the area. Clad in a light blue towel with her hair wrapped up, a certain kumiho made her way towards her white marble dressers. Removing the towel from her head Ahri looked towards the table to the right of her bed. A bamboo shaped clock read 7:10 am. She then glanced over to the sleeping specter. Though it would have be alright to let him sleep a while longer, she just couldn't contain her curiosity. She wanted to know how it felt to sleep after centuries, and she kinda wanted to know now. She crept towards the bed, thankful that the rug covered floor muffled her advance, and stood over the warden. Leaning over on his right she placed her lips lightly on his forehead and watched for a reaction as she released.

The warden began to stir slightly. The warm feeling on his forehead seemed to clear the mist his dream made in his head.

"...ke up...ead" He heard an all too familiar voice say. "Come on.~" Though his eyes were heavy, he tried his best to lift his eyelids. As the slowly adjusted to the light of the room, Ahri's face slowly came into focus. "Rise and shine sleepy head~" Once he got his eyes fully open he took in his surroundings. He was in an eerily comfortable bed in a Institute dorm, Ahri was leaning over him in a towel, and most importantly, he had slept for the first time in nearly 250 years. Still slightly groggy he made a small effort to get out of bed, but only managed to remove the bed's comforter from his person. "So what did you dream about!? Huh, huh?" _...So much energy_

"Good morning to you too my dear..." Thresh said as he finally got into a sitting position as the edge of the bed. Giving a light yawn he noticed Ahri sat right next to him. She wore a huge smile and had a sparkle in her eyes. "...I watched some fireworks at the cinnamon tree." Her smile somehow grew even wider. "...It was...enjoyable."

"Eeeee!" Ahri squealed as she shook her fists in the air. "Wait...you've seen fireworks before?"

"Every so often around summer time they can be seen over the Twisted Treeline." Ahri seemed to understand and then stood up.

"Well sleeping wasn't so bad now was it?" With a smile on his face he shook his head. "See, told ya, now, up up up!" Ahri took Thresh's hands and helped him off the bed. "Ok, now get in the shower and freshen up. Here's a towel." She handed the warden a light green towel. "See it's green!"

"Um..." Thresh took the towel nervously and looked at Ahri. "Vixen...I haven't exactly..." Ahri understood immediately. She then grimaced.

"Wait-wait-wait! Are you telling me you haven't taken a shower in over 200 years!?" Ahri instinctively took one step back as she looked at the warden in disbelief. "You gotta be joking I mean...you don't smell like...much of anything actually." She then put her hand on her chin in a thinking expression.

"...It is true that I have not bathed since I died...But you forget I am a specter. And anything I wish may just phase through me." Thresh then walked forward, and stopped only a few inches from the kumiho. "For example." Thresh then passed through Ahri and stopped right in front of the bathroom. He turned slightly to see the towel clad kumiho shiver slightly.

"Well um...that was interesting, weird...and freezing holy shit!" She then giggled a bit while trying to use her arms to warm herself. "W-w-well, h-here's another thing for you to experience. N-now go take your shower so we won't be late for...wait...its Sunday. Then what the hell are we gonna..." She then turned round and started to mumble to herself still shivering. She then felt something very heavy on her shoulders. Looking down she saw a dark robe with bones and a lock. She gasped and turned around to see the green bare back of the warden. "Well...someone was in shape when they died.~"

"...Damn straight." The warden said not facing her. Hiding his huge grin he walking into the bathroom. The embarrassment hit him as soon as he saw himself int the mirror over the sink. _The last time I saw myself like this was during my relegation period..._Thresh just sighed as he just stared at himself for a few moments. His skull was floating in his green ethereal flames. Those same flames seemed to come from the area where his neck would have been, creating a barely visible 'V' on his chest. Though Ahri did not lie, and he was quite happy that he was rather well built before his death. At least now he cared. Though not ripped he had well toned ethereal green arms and an ever so slight six pack. _The fact that I was lucky enough not to be a magicked pile of robes was rather lucky. And it seems that Ahri approves...Wait...Oh dear. _He had fully disrobed and was currently bathing himself when he realized what Ahri knowing he could take off his clothes meant. He was not looking forward to leaving the bathroom..but he would endure.

Thresh walked out of the bathroom with the green towel across his shoulders. On the bed was Ahri fully dressed still in his cloak.

"Hey Thresh lets go to the mall!" _...I should just nod my head and agree..._The kumiho then gave Thresh his cloak back.

"Oh, and why are we going my dear?" _...God dammit._

"I wanna have a slumber party! And we're gonna have it in your dorm!" _...What? _Thresh just stood there and stared at Ahri. "Why your room? Why not? And it'll be like a housewarming~ So we're gonna go to the mall and get you stuff your room to make it truly yours~." Thresh still just stood dumbstruck. "Ok so first we need to get you a TV. Then we can get you some comforters and lamps and...other stuff. All the rooms have white bedsheets and curtains, and knowing how spooky you are, that just won't fly. Ooooh, I'm so excited.~ Well Just don't stand there, let's grub it out and get a move on." The warden did nothing but drop his head and followed the kumiho to the main exit in the living room.

The warden opened the door for Ahri and she started down the far right end of the spacious hall.

"I'll go get your key. You can head upstairs and get in front of your room. It'll have your name on it so don't worry. Be back in a minute!" She yelled as she ran down the stairway. Thresh watched her disappear then he closed her door. Once the door was closed he saw Evelyn and Elise with vicious smirks on their faces.

"Eve, I wonder what undead infants look like." Elise cooed to her giggling comrade.

"Well as long as they have skin on their faces, they'll probably look like Ahri. So help them if they look like-"

"...Not amusing..." Thresh glared at the two as he realized his situation. He had just left the dorm of love interest and knowing how fast word spreads, everyone in the League must have known he had spent the night. "...Why are you two here anyway?"

"Um, the second floor is the female dorm area, duh." Eve stated. "Yes we are all adults here, and are allowed to go as we please, but this is just how the Institute covers their butts. Speaking of which, how'd you like Ahri's?" The smirk returned to her face. Thresh stayed silent.

"Eve you're horrible." Elise replied. Returning her attention to the warden she said. "Well lucky for you darling, I have to tend to my king today."

"And me and TF have some errands to run. See you later." Both women then turned to head down the far left stairway. Elise then suddenly stopped. Evelyn noticed this and stopped as well.

"...Learn to control yourself." Thresh looked up and realized what she was talking about. "You know how to to sense souls...Your close enough to her sense her presence by now. Commit her soul to memory." Elise then turned her head with grave eyes. "...Don't let last night repeat itself...otherwise we're gonna have Morde handle this. And trust me...we will." She then caught up with Evelyn and they disappeared down the stairway. As much as the warden hated to admit it, Elise was right. He knew the feeling of her soul's presence. Last night was inexcusable. He would make sure it never happened again. He then went towards the end of the hall and went up the stairs.

~.~

Thresh reached the third floor and walked down the spacious hall. He saw various names near the doors but did not see his until he was at the exact middle of the Hall. _Great..._Thresh then reached for the door and remembered that a certain vixen was getting his key. He then leaned on the door while waiting for her to return.

"Well if it isn't the bastard himself!" Thresh turned his head to see Draven with a few bandages on the left side of his face and a few on his arms. _Ah...just what I needed right now...Conflict..._

"Good morning my good man, did you have a fight with one of your lady friends again?" said Thresh as he chuckled lightly. This caused Draven to get very close to him with an infuriated expression. "My good man, there is this thing called 'personal space'. I know you forget this when associating with 'Draven's Ladies', but though I am honored by the offer, I'd rather not become part of you harem." A vein was soon apparent on Draven's forehead.

"Do you really think I'm scared of you! You're nothing but a pile of bones. Not just that, but a crappy support. Nothing but a pile of shit laying in a fountain on the rift." Thresh just looked at the executioner with eyes half open as he continued his little tirade. After a minute or two Thresh was starting to get annoyed with his voice.

"Alright good sir you've had you little temper tantrum. Why don't you go back you your wet-nurses, I think you forgot to pay them for their services this week." Draven was fuming at this point with his fists clenched tightly.

"This isn't over Chain Mail, Draven's gonna make you wish you never left the rock you crawled out from." With that he made his down the right side of the hallway.

"Grow a few inches and maybe we'll finally be able to see eye to eye good sir." Thresh called out as Draven loudly slammed his door closed. Thresh began to chuckle until he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Wow, man you're having fun just standing here alone. Guess you don't need me anymore huh?" Ahri asked pretending to look hurt.

"Dear Vixen, were it not for you, I wouldn't even be standing here right now. To me, you shall always be needed." The warden said as he took the key from the kumiho. They entered the room, turned on the light, and Thresh assessed his surroundings.

"FYI, all rooms are the same size and have the same layout when champions first com in. And for some reason, the interior designers thought it would be a great idea to have the main room act as the bedroom." Thresh understood what she meant as he noticed the king-sized bed and the end of the room. "The couch would be in the left room, and the bathroom is attached to that. The room to the right of here is the kitchen. Pretty nice huh?" Thresh had no real need for these luxuries, so he just nodded as Ahri looked around. "So I think we should make this the living room and the other room the bedroom. More privacy and that's basically how everyone does it." Thresh just continued to nod at The kumiho's suggestions. Except for the one about asking or help from one of the other guys to move the furniture. Though not the strongest undead specter in the world, but he took this as an opportunity to try and impress the Kumiho. After about 10 minutes, Thresh's dorm was organized the same as every other champions'.

"Alright then, what's next Vixen?" Thresh asked as they both finished removing the curtains, bedsheets, shower curtains, and towels from their respective places.

"We go put these in the storage room, go get a bite to eat, then its off to the mall.~" Their hands full they left the door and used the elevator to go to the first floor.

Draven popped out of his room and saw the warden's door open. He stepped inside saw nothing of interest. But then he remembered something. He went to the kitchen and started to snicker.

"Rain on Draven's parade will ya? Then Draven will make your rain shower..." He started to fiddle with fuse panel. "A fucking thunderstorm..."

~.~

"So are we gonna go to Piltover?" Nami asked Ahri. After their excursion to the storage room, they went to eat brunch. There they met up with Nami, Soraka, Hecarim and Nautilus. The group agreed to join (with the exception of a certain iron clad man) the two on their journey to 'beautify' the dorm room of the new blood.

"Nah, Thresh's mind would explode after all the stuff I have planned for today. We'll just hit the mall in the Institute." Ahri replied.

"We are helping him pick out curtains right?" Soraka asked eagerly. The kumiho nodded and Soraka squealed. "Oooooh I love interior decorating!" Nami soon joined in saying how she new the best culinary instruments on the market. The men trailed slightly behind the women as the were barely listening to their excitement filled giggles.

"...Did either of you two have to go through this?" Thresh asked Hecarim and Nautilus.

"Well I did, but it was Morde who suggested my 'housewarming'. And it was a party that I am happy to have forgotten." Hecarim said with a slight chuckle. Thresh chuckled as well and turned to Nautilus, but he remained silent.

"What of yours my good man?"

"...I did not have one..." Hecarim and Thresh just looked at him suspiciously. "...I really didn't. Then again it would make sense for me not to since I don't stay in the dorms." Now Thresh was interested.

"Oh really? Why would that be?"

"...I am far too heavy for a normal bed...and it would be rather dangerous someone of my wight to be confined to such a mall area for an extended period of time since the men reside on the top level of the living quarters, and the fact that I can't seem to keep still while asleep. As such I relinquished the Institute's offer to house me. I have acquired a small home in Bilgewater that fits my needs." Nautilus stated hoping to dispel any other questions.

"You must be happy that the floors on the second floor are twice as think as the floors on the third." Hecarim said earning a death glare from Nautilus. Thresh turned to his colleague in confusion. "I mean Nami is such a nice girl if she lets you stay with her...4 times a week. Yet you still have problems looking her in the eye." _Well, that was interesting._ Nautilus gave up his angry charade and just dropped his head, refusing to look either of them in the face for the remainder of their walk.

The group reached the atrium and took the elevator to the ground floor of the Institute. Once there they made their way towards the Mall's entrance. The girls walked through the entrance only to hit a force field. Not paying attention to what was in front of them, the men also walked into them from behind.

"The hell?" Ahri yelled once they settled themselves. This wouldn't have annoyed the kumiho as much if there wasn't a steady stream of people going in and out of the mall. "Alright then, this is bullshit..." Ahri ran off and tried to get the attention of a young summoner. "Well hello there handsome.~ Whats your name, hmmm?"

"Uh, I'm Raven. A pleasure to meet you-"

"Yea yea yea, nice to meet you too, Anyway.~" Ahri tried her best to get to the point. "It seems me and my friends can't get into the mall, would you know why?"

"Oh yea, well its Sunday. Only summoners from 'Earth' are allowed in the Institute's personal mall on Sunday's. Kinda like summoner appreciation I guess. Shouldn't you know this?" Raven gave Ahri a questionable look when it donned on her. Champions barely ever go here anyway so why would she remember that stipulation. A mischievous smile then curled up on her face.

"Oh no! That's horrible..." Ahri then leaned herself on the the young man's shoulder with her left wrist on her forehead. The epitome of dramatic theatrics. A few feet away the rest of the party just watched awkwardly.

"What is she doing?" Thresh asked

"She's getting us into the mall." Hecarim replied.

"I see...does she do this often?"

"A better question would be when she 'doesn't' do it." Soraka said with a slight laugh.

"Are you maybe, jealous warden?" Nautilus asked with a trace of a smirk in his eyes.

"No, not at all. But you would know about jealousy now wouldn't you?" Thresh returned the smirk only to be met with a slightly annoyed Nautilus. Just then Ahri and the young summoner made their way towards the group.

"Come on guys lets go!" Ahri said as the approached the entrance once more.

"Raven and six guests." The young man said as he entered. The rest followed suit without any trouble. Ahri then told them to head towards the furniture store and she would catch up. The continued onward but Thresh turned his head slightly back. Ahri could be seen kissing the young summoner with her orb and its transparent tendrils in full view. Once she stopped the young man fell to his knees and her orb disappeared. Thresh turned his head back around and his thoughts began to wander. _Jealousy_._..all she does helps her retain her form. And she can't love...So there's no need for me to be jealous. _She rejoined the group and they entered the store. Thresh noticed her wiping her lips with her fist. _Yes...no reason to be jealous at all._

The group entered the store and Ahri, Nami, and Soraka grabbed hold of Thresh.

"Um...ladies?" Thresh asked, but the women seemed to not have heard him as they just pulled his person every which way. Thresh turned to Nautilus and Hecarim for help, but all they did was give nervous waves.

"They are going to eat him alive." Nautilus said with a chuckle.

"Thresh you were my best friend, you shall be missed." Hecarim stated while pretending to wipe a tear from his eyes. After their half hearted sentiment, the men took a see on a couch display and waited for the women to finish Thresh's shopping.

_~.~_

"I think you should move the TV a little to the left." Soraka said taking a sit of her lemonade.

"I agree, Hecarim, Thresh, a little to the left so it won't be too close to the door. Not your left my left!" Ahri dictated. All three women were sitting on the newly purchased black leather couch in Thresh's dorm. It was extremely long and stretched nearly wall to wall, leaving enough room for the new black ornate coffee tables on either side of it. Black curtains with light green accents covered the windows. Large black marble coffee table with bits of white was placed in front of the couch. Currently, Hecarim and Thresh were busy trying to place the 55 inch TV somewhere the women found fitting on the wall near the door. Nautilus then came in from the bed room.

"Did you manage to hook the shower curtains properly this time?" Nami asked.

"Yes...but next time...can we leave hooking SMALL things in SMALL places to someone who-"

"Doesn't have hands the size of small mountains?" Thresh chimed in. The women and Hecarim chuckled at Nautilus's expense.

"...I'll be in the kitchen...organizing the cutlery." Nautilus grabbed the last shopping bag and went into the kitchen.

"Right there! That's perfect!" Ahri said as she jumped up. Soon after Nautilus had finished with the kitchen and everyone besides Ahri had left to get ready for the so called 'slumber party'. "Now, let's see what we got." She left the living room towards the bedroom to admire Nautilus's handiwork. The green accented black comforter was neatly laid on the bed. The dark-wood dresser and nightstands were placed properly as well. Looking in the bathroom, the black shower curtains with white polka dots (Soraka's choice) was neatly put up (after three miserable attempts by Nautilus). The black and light green hand, face, and body towels were neatly folded and placed in the proper areas. She walked back into the bedroom and beamed at Thresh. "So, whaduya think?"

Thresh thought for a moment as he looked around. He really could have cared less what the room looked like. But he would say one thing, all the extra black and green made it a little less bright. And Ahri tried so hard to help him pick out things he was obviously clueless about. So he gave her a big smile and said. "It's perfect."

"Hell yea I knew you'd like it. Ok, well I'm gonna go get in my jammies and me and the rest of the gang will me you here at eight." She gave the warden a quick hug before she left.

Thresh returned to the bedroom and rummaged through the two shopping bags on the bed. Yes indeed, the kumiho bought him two sets of clothes. One of them being for tonight. He removed a pair of black baggypants that had wrapped around one's waist and ankles via elastic. He also removed a short sleeved black shirt with a V-neck. _The better to show I have no neck..._He stared at the articles of clothes in question for a minute or so and came to the unfortunate conclusion that he had to wear them. He removed his clothes and put on the shirt before anything else. When Ahri told him she had purchased a muscle shirt, he didn't know what she meant...till now. It fit him snuggly but he tried his best not to think about it. Then he remembered something. He reached into the second shopping bag and pulled out pair of black boxers. Ahri seemed rather vehement after he told her his underwear situation...or lack there of. So she bought his a set of three that he was to start interchanging between them daily. Finally he put on the pants, hung the remaining clothes in the closet and took a good look at himself.

"...Ahri...I must truly love you...or else I would have taken my own soul at this point." Thresh held is head in his left had for a few moments then remembered that he needed to get popcorn packets from the dorms main food store. He left his room and locked the door behind him, taking the elevator down to the first floor.

~.~

Thresh exited the store with a box of pop corn and started to make his way back to the elevator. As he walked through the major kitchen area he noticed what seemed to be a large dog in a blue and white stripped nightgown with matching hat near the coffee maker. It turned to look at him.

"Well well. If it isn't the chain warden himself." It said while turning back to the machine. Against his better judgment, the warden approached him. "My name is Nasus. It is truly a pleasure to meet another reaper of souls." His voice was calm yet booming. Thresh didn't know whether or not to consider him a friend or foe.

"A pleasure for me as well." Thresh replied nonchalantly.

"So what brings you here tonight? You don't seem like one who wants to stray from his path."

"Heh...I thought that too." Nasus began to grow interested.

"Thought?"

" I never thought myself one who would care enough to be a mortal's plaything. My life on the Isles was simpler than this. Torture souls during the day. Tend to the dead in the afternoon. Then hunt and torture again at night. That's all I existed for, until..." Thresh grew silent. The only sound heard came from the coffee maker pouring its contents into Nasus's mug.

"Until you saw her?" Thresh was about to ask what he meant when he remembers that theirs no such this as privacy in the League.

"In essence...yes. It would seem that now, I have a new path. But unlike my previous one, there are many twists and turns that I don't see coming...New clothes too." To this Nasus laughed. Thresh began to do so as well as he made himself a cup of coffee.

"They say the path least followed, is easier to tread. But that doesn't mean one should tread lightly... Ahri has gotten hurt already." Thresh slightly winced. _News travels too damn fast..._ "Do not take that comment as an act of aggression...you have Evelyn and Elise for that." _Alright...how the hell does he know that?_ "Think of it more as a bump in your path. Now that you have encountered it, avoid it next time you see one." Thresh nodded slightly in agreement as he started scooping spoonful after spoonful of cinnamon into his coffee. "You know warden, besides our tastes in hot drinks, we are not so different."

"You torture others too?" Thresh asked half serious. Nasus just smiled and shook his head.

"As the cycle of life and death continues, we will live, and the mortals shall die." Thresh grew silent once more taking in what he said. "As you follow this wayward path you have chosen for yourself...you must find answers to these questions. Will you be able to truly live without the love of your...undeath?" Thresh remained silent. "What will you do once her time in this world shall come to an end? And most importantly..." Nasus turned to look Thresh in the eyes. " Could you take her life, if it meant saving her soul?" shock was the only word that could describe Thresh's face. He had never thought of such things before. He knew that he would try his hardest to protect Ahri from this harsh world...but would he be able to save her...from himself? Seeing that Thresh was caught up in his own thoughts, Nasus began making his way towards the stairs. " To put it in perspective, I have resolved to save my brother from his rage...even if it means taking his life. But the love I have for him does nothing but raise my resolve. Keep that in mind, and have a good night warden. By the way, nice muscle shirt." Loud chuckles could be heard as Nasus made his way up the stairway. Thresh took his coffee and entered the elevator, thoughts racing. He tried his best to push them from his mind as he returned to his room.

~.~

From the kitchen Thresh heard three knocks on his door. Removing his oven mitts he walked over and opened it.

"Are you ready to parrrrteh!?" Ahri yelled as she walked in the room. Nami, Soraka, Sona, Hecarim and Nautilus followed suit. The warden was about to close the door when a hand stopped him.

"Darling don't be rude, you still have a few more guests." Cooed the spider queen. Thresh opened door to be met with Elise, Evelyn and Karthus, clad in their pajamas.

"...You two idiots I understand coming." Thresh said as he pointed to the two women. "But why are you here Karthus?" The lich was adjusting the sting on his black and red bathrobe when he finally responded.

"Sona is hear isn't she?" Thresh nodded slowly and just stared. _...It can't be. _"Then that's why I'm here. Oh lady Sona.~" Karthus then floated towards Sona and sat next to her on the rug.

"...Please tell me lady Sona isn't interested." Thresh asked in earnest.

"Heeeeeell no." Eve replied.

"And she will continue to be uninterested as long as Morde has a say in it." Elise added.

"Wait, what does Lord Mordekaiser have to do with-" The women just made there way into the room plopping themselves on the couch. _...This is going to be a long night..._

Thresh had prepared cheeseburgers for everyone (at Ahri's request) and returned to the kitchen to put the packets of popcorn into the microwave. Once he returned the women seemed to be having a slight argument.

"...Did I miss something?" Thresh asked the mean who now were gathered at one corner of the couch while the women sat on the rugged floor.

"They still can't decide weather to watch Avatar, the Dark night, or that one romantic comedy Lux was in." Karthus said.

"...Lux was in a movie?"Thresh questioned.

"The girl has connections..."

"I'd be fine watching one of the two 'Earth' movies. Haven't seen one in a while." Hecarim said. Thresh then turned his attention to the ladies.

"Avatar was the best fucking move ever made!" Ahri yelled. Evelyn nodded as well. Sona just rolled her eyes and strummed her instrument. Gold dust formed the words ' Says the blue skinned woman.' Nami giggled at this.

"But the Dark Knight is...the Dark Knight!" Elise reasoned with her hands in the air.

"Great argument Ellie, good job." Evelyn mocked. They continued that way for a few more minutes when Thresh walked up to them. Looking down at them, the women grew silent. He picked up all three movie cases.

"...Which is the longest?" Thresh asked bluntly.

"Avatar." Soraka responded. Thresh opened Avatar's case and put the blu-ray into the player and placed the other cases onto the disk stand. Though most of the women pouted, Thresh was just happy to have the nuisance arguing over with. He went back to the kitchen to get the first batch of popcorn and placed a second packet into the microwave. He returned o the Living room with a large bowl of popcorn and took his place in-between Ahri and Nami on the floor. Elise and Evelyn moved to the couch and the movie began.

Sona's face grimaced and she tapped Hecarim's leg. He looked down to see her ask 'Do you smell something?' Hecarim took a sniff and it seemed as if something was burning.

"Thresh, did you leave the popcorn in too long?" Hecarim asked.

"I left it on as long as this one, but I'll go check." Thresh got up, handing the popcorn bowl to Ahri and left for the kitchen. He made his way to the microwave and saw nothing was out of the ordinary. He removed the popcorn And then looked behind the microwave. He wasn't used to electrical instruments, but he did pay close attention as Ahri drilled him earlier. So if there was a burning smell, it could be do to faulty wires. He moved the microwave away from the wall and reached for the wire in the outlet. Just then, BRZZZZT!

The warden was sent flying backward on the opposite wall in a ball of light. His shirt was slightly singed from the electric shock and slowly got to his feet.

"Thresh!" Ahri ran to his side and the remainder of the party was observing the scene from behind. "What happened?"

"Apparently...microwaves don't like me..." Thresh said. The group began to laugh slightly until the sound of sprinklers resounded across his entire dorm. "...What?"

"Ahhh...fucking hell..." Evelyn said as she made her way towards the door. Everyone but Thresh and Ahri left immediately. Ahri explained to him that the shock must have created some smoke that set off the smoke detectors. They soon joined the group outside.

"Well...this stinks." Soraka said as she rung out her hair.

"I didn't mind it much." Nami said with a goofy smile.

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience everyone." Thresh said with honest eyes.

"You better, I mean, look at my hair!" Evelyn said exasperated.

"Scratch that, I'm happy I inconvenienced you and the spider." The two women just glared at the warden and they went on their way down the hall. Thresh waved goodbye to the reminder of the party and reentered his dorm once he heard the sprinklers had stopped.

He examined the damage and besides the fact that the place would need some time to dry, nothing too serious seemed to happen. Ahri talking him into paying extra for waterproof electronics did come in handy. Thresh went to the closet looking for the black fluffly slippers Ahri bought for him, only to find them soaked as well. Sighing the warden decided that he would just return to the Isles for the night. Let it not be said that he didn't suffer for what he loved.

Exiting his dorm, he found himself face to face with a certain executioner.

"Liked the rain, Chain Mail?" Draven had an evil smile across his face.

"...It was you...but how?"

"You should remember to lock your doors very carefully, otherwise who knows what could happen to your belongings. Or in this case, your circuit breaker."

"...You sound like the villains in the cartoons Miss Annie tells me about." Thresh said un-phased. This got Draven fuming. "Yes you did literally 'rain on my parade' but...do you really think I care?" Thresh just relished the many veins that were popping out of Draven's head. "Once again my good man, grow a few inches, and maybe I'll take you seriously." With this Thresh ruffled Draven's hair before heading towards the stairway.

"Draven's not done with you Chain Mail! You can fucking count on that!" Yelled from behind.

"Great, and could you tell Draven that there's this thing called the first person. I know I've been dead for some time, but I still thinks it's used. Tell your wet nurse goodnight for me." Thresh then disappeared down the staircase.

Once he made it to the second floor he saw the kumiho in her lace baby blue nightgown.

"Hey Thresh c'mere!" She beckoned him to her dorm. Once she opened the door he saw the entire party in-front of her TV watching Avatar. As he closed the door behind him, a green towel hit him in the face. "My couches are velvet so dry yourself before you sit down!" Smiling Thresh did just that and sat beside her on her lightblue loveseat, wrapping an arm over her shoulder. The remainder of the night consisted of laughs, popcorn, comparing Evelyn to Tsu'tey, and periodically waking Nautilus up because his snoring was taking away from the movie.

~.~

Thresh looked outside the window, watching the quarter moon. Elise and Evelyn were laying face down sleeping in front of the TV. Karthus was lying next to the loveseat where Sona was sleeping. Nami was also sleeping in front of the TV with Nautilus's hand around her waist. The iron giant was still snoring away. Hecarim was leaning against the loveseat Sona was sleeping on and Soraka was using his horse half as a pillow. Thresh had left Ahri on the other loveseat as he woke up in the middle of the night. Still staring into the night sky, the warden started to think over how much his life has changed in such a short time.

Before he joined the League, he would have been hunting for new souls by now...but look at him now. He was wearing a muscle shirt at a 'slumber party' with his new-found love and his...What were these new people in his life? Thresh had really only considered Hecarim someone to whom he could call friend. But now he wasn't sure anymore. What was Nautilus to him? A man he could ridicule every so often because of his shyness? What was Annie? A little girl he was nice to, only to not be on the receiving end of her fiery rampage? What of Kassadin? Was he only a tomb of knowledge and nothing more? So many things Thresh now had to consider.

_...These people will mean much more to me in the future...I'm sure of it...But...why?_

Thresh turned and examined the sleeping forms sprawled all over the room. With the knowledge that he had matches in the morning, Thresh stopped his train of thoughts and returned to Ahri's side on the loveseat. Wrapping an arm around her and pulling the blanket over themselves, he once again drifted off into sleep.

That night his dream was not as sweet as the one the night before. All Thresh saw was himself walking. Walking slowly on a white line surrounded by darkness. The only thing keeping him from collapsing was the faint calls he heard in the distance. They were the voices of...his new-found friends. Just saying his name, not crying in sadness or anger. Just calling out to him. 'Thresh, Thresh' was what he heard over and over. There was nothing to be seen in front of him, and with every step he took, some of the path vanished behind him. He was exhausted beyond belief, but every time he heard his name, he somehow found the strength to take another step. And so he did, hoping that at the end...they would be waiting for him...

* * *

Attempting to stay somewhat in character is hard...meh .. Welp another chapter to take off the list. Thanks to everyone who sent their summoner names, and please continue to do so~ the more the merrier~. Also a shout out to Multiraven21 once again for suggesting an interaction with Nasus~ So continue to send your names and who you want Thresh to meet next~ Theres loads of champs I have to get to~ Once again, Thx for reading~ Ya'll are all beautiful peoples!...unless ur Urgot...ew.


	7. The Warden and Valentine's Part 1

Oh mah gah! Alrighty so we have VanguardShores making her way elegantly onto the stage~ Is this a story arc I smell? Yes it is! And it smells like Mundo! ...What?

So shout out to AeranythEchosong as well and I apologize in advance if I portray you wrong but...idk what your gender is soooo...sorry? :) Just to clarify, ...there is no KassadinxSona in here o.0...idk where that thought even came from...but just saying :D

~All characters unless otherwise mentioned are property of Riot Games(I just mess with 'em o.o)~

* * *

Chapter 7: The Warden and Valentine's Part 1

Thresh slowly but surely began to adjust to life in the League of Legends. Within the last two weeks, summoners have finally started to understand how he works and his win-rate had shot up (which also increased his income). He also kept his silent promise to Ahri and had stayed within the dorms of the Institute at least three time during those two weeks. With February setting in the weather didn't change much, but light snow showers came and went. The only downside to the snow was that Ahri did not accompany him at his cinnamon tree everyday.

Thresh sat at the base of his cinnamon tree gazing down at the Institute with a cinnamon roll in his hand. Ahri had a slight cough and he suggested (much to his regret) that she stay inside in the company of Soraka. Snow began to lightly fall and his skull was soon lightly coated. Finishing his roll, the warden just sighed as he dusted himself off...only to be re-coated a few minutes later. The warden thought about going back inside, but he still had over an hour for his break. Though he was growing used to dealing with the living, he'd still rather not if possible. After dusting himself off for the fourth time the warden gave up and surrendered to nature's torment. He leaned back and closed his eyes, waiting until he was summoned once more. He started to notice snow was no longer reaching his skull. Opening his eyes he saw a small pink umbrella over his person.

"You look like a haunted snowman..." The warden turned his head to see Annie holding the umbrella. Amumu also stood at her side holding her backpack. "Thresh why aren't you inside? Aren't you cold?" The warden gave a light chuckle and gave a small grin to the girl.

"Dear Annie, I'm a ghost remember? I'm always cold." Thresh said.

"Oh yea...Wait, why are you here all alone? Where's Ahri?" slight concern could be heard in Annie's voice.

"She's inside. She had a slight cough and I suggested that she stay indoors, lest it turns into something more. Speaking of which..." Thresh turned to Annie and gave her a slightly stern expression. "You should be inside too my dear. We can't have you getting sick now can we?" Annie opened her mouth to argue, but Thresh just raised an eyebrow at her. Defeated she nodded and took her bag from Amumu. She waved to the warden and made her way down the hill. The warden leaned back and tried to relax once more. He then heard someone sit next to him. "My dear I thought I told you-." He turned to find the bandaged yordle sitting to his right under a dark blue umbrella.

"Um...hi?" Amumu said nervously. "Uh...nice day to uhm...sit under a dead tree in...the snow..." Thresh just looked at the yordle questionable. Besides Ahri or Annie, no one else came to join him at his tree. This was not a welcome surprise.

"...Can I help you, good sir?" Thresh asked slightly annoyed.

"Oh um well...I just thought you'd like some company so uh...I thought I'd stay." Amumu gave a small smile to the warden. Thresh just gave a harsh glare at the small yordle. He was covered in snow, had an hour to kill doing nothing, and he could not be with Ahri. The last thing he needed was a lonely yordle trying to be buddy-buddy with him. "Umh sorry. I guess...I shouldn't be here. Sorry..." Amumu got up and started walking down the hill.

"...Wait..." Thresh called to the yordle with a loud sigh. "I asked if I could help you...I never asked you to leave." _I am going to regret this..._The warden noticed the yordle smile as he plopped himself back down. Why did he bother? The mummy seemed to be an acquaintance of Annie, and if word got out that he was less than accommodating to him...he did not want to think of the repercussions. Especially if Ahri caught wind of it...

"So...how's life?" Amumu asked with a grin.

"...I'm dead...and so are you...We literally have no lives." Thresh said bluntly.

"Oh yea.." Amumu and Thresh just sat in silence for a while. Thresh tried his best to ignored the ever piling snow on his person and began to think of what techniques he would use on his new charge he had acquired last night. "Annie is mad at me..." This knocked the warden out of his thoughts.

"...What?"

"You saw that Annie didn't have Tibbers...right?" The warden did think Annie was missing something. She also didn't sound as sprightly either. "On Friday she asked me to hold him when she went to the bathroom. But...I tripped when I went to sit down. I went to pick him up...but didn't see that his arm was under my foot...and it ripped off." Amumu's gaze went directly to the snow covered ground. "When Annie got out of the bathroom...she started crying...alot..." Amumu put his head in his hands. "She didn't talk to me until today when I asked if I could carry her bag for her..." Thresh's glare had long melted away and was looking at Amumu with sympathy. After some silence the warden opened his mouth to say something but the mummy cut him off. "He can't be fixed that easily...He would either need to be transferred to another toy or mended with _fibre noir_..." _Fibre noir...? Why does that sound so familiar... "_Annie would never get a new toy...and _fibre noir_ isn't something that is easily found lying around...so she just carries him in her bag..."

"But miss Annie must still consider you a friend, otherwise how could she have trusted you with her bag?" Thresh asked.

"...Annie isn't my friend..." Thresh was appalled at this statement. "...I don't have any friends...no matter how hard I try...no one wants anything to do with me...I'm just lucky Annie deals with me everyday. But you know..." Amumu took his head out of his hands and gazed towards the Institute. "I'll show her what a good friend I can be on Thursday...I'll make her happy again." Amumu then stood up his face the picture of conviction. "Thresh, thanks a lot..."

"I didn't do anything my boy." Thresh said a little confused. "I was but an ear to your ramblings."

"And that's more than anyone else ever does...Thanks..." Amumu then stretched his hand toward s the warden. Thresh could help but smile as he took the yordle's tiny hand and shook it. The warden then returned to leaning on the tree with his eyes closed. "Bye Thresh, I'll see you on the rift." Eyes still closed, Thresh waved in the direction of the yordle's voice. Thresh noticed the snow had stopped falling. He opened his eyes and was met with the inside of a dark blue umbrella.

"...May fate guide your steps, sir Amumu..." The warden said as he watched the the sad mummy run towards the Institute with his hands over his head.

~.~

Thresh approached the portal area and was met with a certain star child.

"Dear Soraka? What brings you here tonight?" Soraka stepped forward with a slight frown on her face. Thresh took notice of this and became concerned. "What ails you, my dear?"

"It's not about what ails me..." Soraka gave a deep sigh then looked up at the warden. "Ahri's picked up the flu. She's gonna be outta commission for a couple days."

"Seven hells...Is there anything I can do for her, my dear?" Threshed asked hopeful.

"Nah, it's ok lover boy, she's gonna be alright. And I don't think a ghost whose body temperature is non-existent would help her any. I don't even let Hecarim help me tend to her " At that comment Thresh nodded with a defeated look on his face. "She should be up and going again soon...but I don't know how soon. And she was looking forward to Valentine's Day too. So sad." Soraka just shrugged and bid farewell to the warden as she made her way back to the atrium. Thresh was about to leave as well when he stopped the star child.

"Wait! Soraka, what is 'Valentine's Day'?" The warden asked. Soraka just looked at him with a puzzled expression. After a few moments a smirk appeared on her face and she turned back around.

"Hee-hee, you'll find out better tomorrow. Night." With that she left the confused warden with nothing to do but return to the Isles.

~.~

"What unholy machinations hath brought about this change in atmosphere...and why haven't the summoners done anything about it." Thresh said as he met up with Nami in the atrium. The atrium was covered in red, pink and purple hearts and its chandeliers glowed a sultry red. The normal pictures of landscapes and famous historical figures were replaced with pictures of the black silhouettes of couples in boats, atop mountains, and in-front of fireplaces. The water in the ornate fountain was dyed pink. Also the top of the fountain itself was changed from an ornate geometric for, to what seemed to be a small child in a diaper with wings carrying a bow and arrow. What really confused the warden was that, no one seemed to notice anything.

"Thresh they're called decorations." Nami said as they both made their way towards the dining hall. The hearts were not isolated to the atrium. The change in appearance followed them through the elevator, on the hallway walls, and even to the dining area itself.

"Have the summoners gone mad?" Thresh asked as he and Nami took their seats with their food. Sona soon joined them.

"As I said before Thresh, they're decorations." Nami said as she took a bite of her oatmeal. "For Valentine's Day." Thresh slammed his fist on the table and his expression grew sour.

"Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day! What the hell is this damn day I keep hearing about!" Thresh dang near yelled, catching the eye of a few champions. Nami sighed and finished her oatmeal be fore she answered.

"Valentine's Day is an 'Earth' holiday that the Institute adopted a year after it opened. It's basically a day where people celebrate love and those close to them." Thresh's expression softened as Nami continued. "It happens every year on February 14th, which is this Thursday. So expect to see hearts, and red until then. Oh yea, theirs also gonna be a lot of couples running around acting all lovey dovey.~" Nami gave a longing sigh with her last comment.

"...Lovey dovey?" Thresh questioned as he turned Nami, but the mermaid seemed to be too caught up in her own thoughts.

"Ahh...It must be nice having someone of your own..." Nami placed her head in her hands as she looked around the hall. "There was this one summoner who I was close with last year...but it didn't work out...Actually..." Nami's voice trembled "If Nautilus wasn't passing by when we went on our last date ...I probably wouldn't be here right now...It's times like that when you learn who your real friends are, y'know?..." Nami then got up after saying goodbye to Thresh and Sona. After watching her go, the warden turned his attention to the maven.

"...What did she mean, she probably would not have been here?" Thresh questioned. Sona gave a silent sigh and strummed her instrument. Gold dust formed the words, 'It would be better if you asked Nautilus, he would know more than I would.' Thresh nodded and continued with his french toast. When Sona got up to leave, he asked if she could give tell Ahri he is wishing her well. Once Thresh finished with his food, he made his way back to the atrium.

He found his way to the glass corridor and looked to the side that faced the Institute itself. Nami was right. There were many summoners and civilians arm in arm walking too and frou. _A holiday revolving around love...idiotic yet..._Thresh shook the thought out of his head. He would not influence Ahri's decision. She needed to be the one to come to him. He would just be by her side, until he was needed. _If this holiday is that important to Nami...I wonder what Ahri thinks of it...Having someone of your own..._Thresh was knocked out of his thoughts when a timer appeared above his head. Sighing he waited until he was teleported to the rift.

~.~

After five matches, Thresh got himself a coffee and made his way towards the cinnamon tree. Luckily it was not snowing today, but the overcast clouds said that it wouldn't stay that way for long. Thresh also carried the umbrella that Amumu had left had left him yesterday. He had not seen the little yordle, and as such was not able to return the item to him. But, until he saw the mummy, he kept the umbrella at his side.

Thresh sat at the base of the tree sipping his coffee and watching the various people in the Institute go about their business._...I hope Ahri gets better soon..._Though the warden would never admit it, the company of either Ahri or Annie was a welcome occurrence ever since he entered the League. Though he was happy that his break spot was secluded enough, ever since Ahri got sick and with Annie being in a sour mood, he had become a little...lonely.

"Chain Warden?" Said a gruff voice. Turned his head to see a large man in what seemed to be a steel mask. "So the rumors are right, you do spend your breaks up here...Mind if I sit down?"

"As you wish sir Pantheon..." Thresh said with indifference. Pantheon sat down while fixing his red trench coat and brown scarf. "Going somewhere regal?"

"Very funny...These were a gift actually." Pantheon said as he stared off into the distance. _...He's going to start rambling isn't he...God dammit... _"Leona somehow managed to get me to go shopping with her. After seeing my, what she calls 'raggedy' old coat, she bought me this coat and this scarf."

"...How quaint." Thresh said half listening while sipping his coffee.

"Isn't it? She's such an amazing person..." Pantheon soon trailed off and became silent.

"She must be important to you..." The warden said, trying to sound interested.

"Yea...dear friends ever since we were children. Though we chose different paths...we still remain close." Pantheon said with a sigh. "Well, you must be wondering why I'm here aren't you?"

_Dammit...my coffee is finished..._ "Actually good sir, with all the ruckus I see here, I'm not surprised by much anymore." Pantheon chuckled and turned to look at the warden.

"I have a proposition for you, Chain Warden." Pantheon said with a smile. _...This man isn't going to take no for an answer is he..._

"That depends...what is this proposition?"

~.~

Thresh entered the waiting room after another four matches. After bidding farewell to his teammates and enemies he made his way down the glass corridor. Kassadin soon caught his attention.

"Good evening, friend. Marvelous games today." Said Kassadin.

"Many thanks, good sir. I would love to stay and chat but I have an engagement to attend to." Thresh said as he walked past.

"I understand, warden. But hear this." Thresh stopped and turned to face the masked man. "The coming holiday is not just for lovers, but for friends as well. Also, the ladies are more than happy to receive gifts from anyone, even those they consider only acquaintances. Don not let your doubts guide your actions on Thursday." Kassadin began walking down the hall. "What would make a sick fox happier, than a 'get well gift' from the one who loves her most?" Kassadin soon disappeared and Thresh went back on his trek. _...That man is smarter than he lets on. I'm going to have to watch him more...And thank him for the advice..._

Thresh took the lift down and made his way towards the dining hall. As he entered, he passed by the lengthy tables and chatting champions and soon found himself in front of a door that said 'Faculty'. He passed through it and made his way down a small hallway. _Pantheon said it should be the first door to my left. _At that moment, the fallen angel clad in her sinful succulence skin came out of a door. She looked at the warden and gave him a smirk.

"So, Panth got you wrapped up into all this too didn't he?" She said while the warden just stared.

"...Wrapped up in what?" Morgana just giggled at his confused expression.

"Forget about it. Anyway, Panth is in there. I'll be back in a bit." She said as she made her way down the hall. Still puzzled the warden examined the door in front of him. It read 'Special Bakery' on the front. _...So help me..._ Thresh opened the door and took in his surroundings. It was a rather clean bakery filled with what seemed to be rather expensive ovens and mixers. A stainless steel counter-top was in the middle of the room. It was topped with an array of mixing bowls, mixing spoons, and what seemed to be egg beaters. Pantheon heard the warden come in and turned around from the sink.

"Ah there you are. Ok man, there's not a moment to loose." Pantheon said as he approached the warden. He had a floppy chef's hat over his usual helmet and a white apron with the words 'Kiss the Cook...or Else' on it. "Ok man, take off those gauntlets and wash your hands. Oh yea, here." He handed Thresh an apron to which the warden began to scrutinize.

"...Please tell me this apron isn't tarnished with...unsavory commands as well." Pantheon just chuckled as he returned to the table. Thresh let out a sigh and wrapped the brown apron around his waist. "So...what am I to do again?"

"As I told you before, every year us male champions always make the lovely ladies of the league special cookies for Valentine's Day. We make them two nights before because we use an enchanted sugar whose flavor does not come out until 36 hours after being baked. Being the best baker in the League, I have taken it upon myself every since I entered the Institute to prepare these cookies. It's a lot of work, but I manage, especially with the help of some helpful summoners." Pantheon pointed to a robed woman to his left. Wearing a white robe with a light-blue lining, the summoner was busy cutting hearts into an expanse of dough. "Great job Lady Shores, those are turning out great." Looking up, she flashed both men a smile as she returned to her task.

"...I see...But permit me to ask...If you have made due with making these cookies in the past, why have you requested my aid?"

"Ah! See, I don't need you to help me with the cookies. I need you to help me with THIS." Pantheon brought out an opened cook book with a soufflé on the page. "A fruit soufflé."

"...A fruit soufflé." Thresh said blankly as he didn't believe what he would be wasting his time with. "And why ask me of all people?"

"Because unlike most people, I have blackmail on you, lover boy." Thresh remained silent. _...Lover boy...do these people make an effort NOT to refer to me by name? _"And I told you, you help me, and I put in a good word for you with Ahri." The warden continued to remain silent as Pantheon passed the book to him and brought out the materials he would need. "Alright, the dry materials and in the cupboard, the wet materials are in the fridge, and ask Lady Shores if you have a question about measuring, als-" Pantheon was interrupted by an iron giant making his way into the room. "Ah Nautilus!"

"Got the flour you wanted." Nautilus said as he carefully tried to make his way through the room. "Where do you want them?"

"You can put them in the cupboard with the rest. Thanks a lot man. Now I just have to sign...Wait. Naut, where's the clipboard the deliveryman should have given you?" Pantheon questioned.

"...Uhm...Clipboard?" Nautilus questioned with a nervous chuckle.

"...Shit...I'll be back." Pantheon playfully shoved Nautilus aside as he removed his apron and left.

"Well that was awkward. Oh hello Lady VanguardShores, helping the psycho again this year eh?" Said Nautilus as he made his way over to the summoner. She giggled as he helped her place the cookies into an oven.

"Yep, you know how he gets about things like this." She said as she loaded the last batch. "But it seems that he has another thing on his mind this year. He even has the warden helping him." Surprised Nautilus turned to see a confused Thresh attempting to figure out the difference between a pound and an ounce.

"Thresh? What are you-?"

"Blackmail..."

"Ah." Nautilus went over to the warden and noticed his plight. "Would you like some help." Nautilus took Thresh shoving the cookbook into his person as a 'yes'. The iron man instructed Thresh on what to add and the warden did such.

"So, is it safe to assume that there is a one-sided infatuation between Pantheon and Leona?" Thresh asked as he proceeded to beat an egg.

"I guess, but I don't know it's really one sided. One-sided is more like Karthus thinking he's the center of Sona's world." Both men and the young summoner burst out laughing at this. Once they settled down Nautilus continued. " I guess saying their relationship is complicated would be an over exaggeration. Pantheon isn't as tough a guy as he leads on. But I think his cluelessness is more of a deterrent to him than his actual shyness."

"If the dumbass would just tell the girl how he feels, he wouldn't have to be trying to woo her with that there soufflé." said VanguardShores as she began washing her hands.

"So this thing I'M making, is what he is going to use to get his dear Leona to notice him?" Thresh said feigning anger. But then a smile grew on his face. "Using blackmail to have others do his work for him...I need to get to know the man better. He seems to be good company." The young summoner just giggled as she made her way towards the door.

"Alright you two, I'm done with the cookies. Tell Panth their on the timer and the fridge is prepped for them once their done. A pleasure meeting you Thresh." Thresh gave her a small bow and Nautilus waved as she left.

"Ok, so the main part of the soufflé is done. Now we just need the filling." Nautilus said. Just Then Pantheon returned to the room. Nautilus brought him up to speed about the cookie situation and the current state of the soufflé.

"Ah yes the filing. Ok Thresh, I need you to find Leona and ask her what her favorite fruit is." Pantheon said as he was setting up an oven.

"...You're in love with the women and have known her for damn near all her life, yet you don't even know what fruit she likes?" Thresh said getting rather annoyed. Yes he was being blackmailed, but he was not about to let himself be a lapdog to both the summoners AND champions.

"Hey! What are you trying to say." Pantheon gripped Thresh by his collar fuming.

"Sir, I know I have no chance with Ahri, but I at least care enough to learn more about her. What excuse do you have?" Thresh said not showing any fear. Pantheon let him go and hung his head.

"...You're right...Sorry about that. But...it's not that I don't know...I just forgot." Pantheon when to the cupboard and returned with two fruits. "Here's a peach, here's an apricot." He placed both of them down on the counter. "I know Leona loves one of these...but the problem is...she's deathly allergic to the other." Thresh raised an eyebrow at this. _...So that's the case._ "As you can see, it's pretty hard to tell the difference between the two. I just want to make sure-"

"It's peaches." Nautilus and Pantheon turned to the warden with surprised faces. "Lady Leona loves peaches."

"How do you know th-" Thresh raised his hand, hushing Pantheon.

"Spending time with Ahri means spending time with her acquaintances. At lunch last week, Lady Leona went on and on about how much she loved the peaches in her salad. Quite strange if you ask me." The warden said.

"Says the man who can't go without having five spoons of cinnamon in his coffee..." Nautilus chimed in earning a glare from the warden.

"Thresh are you sure, because if you're not. Leona's throat will swell up and-"

"Pantheon..." Thresh stared into the eyes of the masked man, with stern conviction. "I have nothing to gain from poisoning Lady Leona...She isn't the one blackmailing me. And you...unfortunately...aren't one of my charges. So torturing another who is dear to you would not be nearly as sweet if you both couldn't suffer together..." Pantheon looked back at the warden, unsure whether Thresh was trying to threaten him...or reassure him.

"Alright then..." Pantheon returned the apricot and prepared the peach for addition in the soufflé. After all the preparations were complete, Pantheon popped the soufflé in the oven and turned back to the two men. "Thanks a lot for your help, especially you warden." Pantheon came over and gave Thresh a hearty handshake. "I owe you one."

"...Indeed you do." Thresh said bluntly once his hand was freed.

"Ok men, you guys can go. I can handle the rest from here." Pantheon said as he started cleaning up. The warden and Nautilus took their leave and made their way out of the Dining hall. "...Hope you like this Leo..." Pantheon said just above a whisper.

~.~

Nautilus and the warden made their way through the glass corridor on their way to the waiting room. Thresh then remembered something.

"Nautilus." The iron giant stopped at Thresh's sudden outburst.

"Yes?"

"...What happened to Nami last year?" Nautilus turned his back towards the warden.

"Who told-"

"Nami. And Lady Sona said I should ask you." It was deathly silent for a few moments and the tension was building. "...As strange as it is to say, I'm just curious. Nothing more." After another moment or two of silence, Nautilus gave a deep sigh and began to speak, still not facing the warden.

"Last year, in January, Nami met this summoner...She had only recently joined the League and there were many a man who were enthralled with her. But apparently, something about that specific summoner was different. He asked her out, and they soon got together. According to Nami, she was the happiest she had ever been...or at least she thought..." Nautilus moved from the middle of the corridor to the wall on the right, his gaze focusing on the Institute. "About a week before Valentine's Day, that summoner began acting strange. But Nami shrugged it off as nothing...I entered the League on Valentine's Day last year, but I wasn't lucky enough to have any of my first games with Nami. But for whatever reason, I was compelled to go to a local shop before returning to my home in Bilgewater that day. As I walked down an empty street I noticed an odd light coming from a nearby alley. Upon closer inspection..I saw Nami...Extremely pale...her scales scattered everywhere..and no water below her. That summoner...was skinning her alive with her own staff..." Thresh's eyes widened. "As soon as I realized what was happening, I did the only thing I could do...I pulled out my anchor and shoved it into his skull...making sure no part of his head remained intact or connected to the rest of his body. Then I rushed Nami to the Institute's infirmary. Before the night ended, I was able to return to her side with a box of chocolates. She wasn't able to eat them until two days later...But as soon as I saw tears of joy flowing down her face, I knew she would be alright. Ever since then I've tried to watch over her, and anyone else I consider important to me. I take trust as something that isn't easily earned, especially after that day. And you warden..." Nautilus turned towards Thresh. "...Have yet to earn my trust." _...This man...He is stronger than I thought..._

"I shall take that as a challenge. Then again, most would say you are in the right for not trusting a madman." Thresh said with a light chuckle. When he stopped he noticed Nautilus had gotten closer to him.

"Ahri trusts you..." Nautilus stated, his voice heavy. "Because of that, Nami trusts you as well...Your notoriety as Chain warden is deteriorating the longer you stay in the League. If you DARE abuse this fact on Nami, or anyone else she, or I, call friend...the hell that will follow will be insatiable..." Thresh, still straight fast did nothing but slightly nod as he walked past Nautilus. The iron giant followed behind before grabbing the warden on the shoulder.

"Have anymore threats you've forgotten to say...?" Thresh spat.

"Warden, I know you are worried about Ahri, but you should not visit her in her current state. At this point, even the slightest chill could heighten her fever." Though not intimidated by the taller man at all, Thresh knew he was right. As such Thresh turned and began walking towards the atrium.

"Get the fuck out of Draven's way, Chain Mail!" Yelled an irate Draven and he pounded his way down the hall.

"Bad luck again huh? What was it this time? Did she want too much money? Or wait, she was actually a male again wasn't she?" Thresh then burst out laughing as Draven continued on towards the atrium with a hand-print on his swollen right cheek.

"Warden, why do you even bother with Draven? Everyone just ignores him. Even his own brother finds no joy in tormenting the simpleton." Nautilus asked astonished.

"With the amount of time I spend in this hell hole, I take whatever form of torture I can exert on others as I can get. And sir Draven seems to love being the sacrificial lamb. I'll continue to fan his flames for as long as he continues to add oil." Thresh said with a smile. Nautilus grimed as well as he bid the warden goodnight. Thresh then made his way towards the atrium once more.

Once at the atrium, the warden caught the sights of Leona and Elise.

"Lady Leona." Thresh greeted as he shook the woman's hand.

"A-hem?" Elise chimed in. Thresh gave her an uncaring look.

"Lady Leona!" Thresh said once again, but with more gusto. Elise just smiled and continued on her way. "My dear, I hope your day on the rift was fruitful."

"That is was Thresh, thank-you." Leona said with a grin.

"Good to hear. Speaking of fruitful, sir Pantheon told me that I should make you aware of his request for you to help him taste a few of his delicacies." Thresh said, attempting to look as innocent as possible.

"Really? That's great! Y'know he's the best baker in the League." She said with pride. "And we go waaaaay back.~"

"Ha-ha...you don't say?" Thresh said, trying his hardest not to laugh.

"Alright, thanks for the info Thresh. Seeya later." Leona then made her way back into the elevator and waved as the doors closed.

"No problem, my dear." The elevator doors closed and an evil grin grew on the warden's face. _Dear Pantheon, this is why you do not anger the Chain Warden. _Thresh looked at the clock. It was 10:30. With all the commotion of today over with he could finally return to the Isles in peace. As he continued on The second elevator opened and Annie ran out. "Annie? What are you still doing here at this time of night?"

"Thresh!" Annie ran up to the warden and hugged his legs. She then looked up at his with desperation in her eyes. "Have you seen Amumu?"

"Amumu? No I haven't. Whats troubling you my dear?"

"Amumu wasn't here today...I haven't seen him since break yesterday. I was mean to him...and I-I...I think he ran away!" Annie then burst into tears and Thresh picked her up. _..So the yordle has gone missing...Where the hell could he have...? Wait...'fibre noir'...He couldn't have...then again...the people here are insane..._

"Annie, your mother is outside correct." Annie looked him in the eye and nodded, wiping away her tears. "I think I may know where Amumu is."

"I'm coming with you! I need to say I'm sorry..." Thresh shook his head with a commanding expression on his face.

"Go to your mother, I'll make sure he is here tomorrow. You can apologize then. Understood?" Annie wanted to protest, but the look the warden gave her told her that wouldn't be the wisest decision. She agreed and the warden gave her a hug before setting her down and watching her go back don the elevator. The warden then made his way back towards the glass corridor.

_Amumu you are one brave bastard, and I commend you for that...But now I have to ask for HER help...So help me if you're already dead..._

_~.~_

"Hey Panth, what ya cookin'?" Leona yelled as she burst into the room. Pantheon froze dead in his tracks. He was still wearing the apron and hat, but this time, they were accompanied with orange oven mitts with kittens on them. The worst part of it is, he had just removed the soufflé from the oven. Needless to say...it fell. "Oh...um..Sorry about that?" Leona laughed nervously.

"..." Pantheon was still frozen in embarrassment. Leona walked towards him and looked at the sunken soufflé.

"Well...it still looks edible. Can I?" She asked holding a spoon. Pantheon sighed.

"Sure..." Leona took a big spoonful into her mouth. Her eyes slammed shut and a huge grin formed on her face.

"Ah! Peaches! I freaking love peaches!" She soon took the container from the masked man and ate to her hearts content.

"So..why are you here Leo?"

"Hmm?" she said in between mouthfuls. "Thresh told me you asked me to be a taste tester. As soon as I heard that I ran right down." Pantheon told himself he needed to throttle the warden at a later date. "Man, it sucks it fell, but whoever your practicing for is gonna be happy."

"...What if I told you...that soufflé was mean for you?" Pantheon on said with his back to Leona. Swallowing another mouthful Leona turned to him.

"Huh? Why would this be for me?" She said surprised. After a few moments of silence Pantheon walked towards the cubbies near the cupboard. "Panth?"

"I was gonna give the soufflé and this too you in your dorm tonight...but it seemed a certain ghost can't keep his mouth shut..." Pantheon said as he walked back towards her. "I know it's a bit early, but you're gonna be busy with all your admires at Mt. Targon on Thursday. So...Happy Valentine's Day Leo." Pantheon Opened a small red box to reveal a golden locket. It was the shape of a heart with the symbol of the Solari on it.

"Panth..." Leona said. She was truly speechless as she moved her hair for pantheon to put it on her. "...It's beautiful." She then opened the locket out of pure curiosity, not expecting anything to be inside. But she was wrong. Within the locket was a photograph of two Rakkor children, with their arms around each other, all smiles. "Panth...where did you get this?"

"...I actually found it laying around my room...Good times huh?" Pantheon said looking into her eyes.

"Yea...good times." She giggled slightly and continued to look at the locket. "Y'know...you were cuter back then." Pantheon scoffed with a smirk on his face.

"Oh come on Leo, don't try starting anything. Cuz if you do, this whole place is gonna get full of sunlight, and then I'll hafta explain to the summoners, AGAIN, what happ...ened..." Pantheon's train of thought was cut short by Leona's gaze. Her eyes full of longing.

"So...Is your apron a command, or a request?" Leona asked as she moved in even closer. Pantheon rested his hands on her waist.

"You tell me..." Leona's slight giggle was silenced as Pantheon claimed her lips with his own. Clumsy yet eager. The two remained that way for what seemed to be an eternity. Somehow, Leona's hands found her way towards Pantheons neck and pulled him even closer, to the man's surprise. Using her other hand she removed his helmet and held it at her side. Pantheon hungrily responded to Leona's aggression and brought one had to her back and began to lean over her. Leona soon found herself relying fully on Pantheon's strength to keep her from hitting the ground. He the removed the hand that was previously on her waist to the back of her head, deepening the kiss whilst his tongue begged for entrance. Leona acquiesced and they both struggled for dominance. Leona somehow found herself the victor but Pantheon lightly bit her bottom lip which made her melt in his hands. She wrapped her other hand around his neck...but also let go of his helmet in the process. It feel to the marble ground with a loud clang, knocking the two back into reality. The two just stared at each other, faces both flushed a dark red. They soon burst into a fit of giggles as Pantheon brought Leona upright again.

"So..." Leona said, her voice a little shaky.

"So...Thursday after the Institute closes? The new noodle place in Ionia?" Pantheon said rubbing the back of his neck.

"It's a date." Leona picked up his helmet and returned it to his head, though not before their lips met one more time.

~.~

"Wow, when you're right you're right." Elise said with her arms folded in disbelief.

"Naturally." The warden said as he too stared at the scene. A certain dead yordle was wrapped from the neck down in a cocoon on a massive web within Elise's residence on the Shadow Isles. "Why do the young find it heroic to risk their lives without asking for help first?"

"Probably the same reason why you think its only right to reveal your feelings once you know it won't be a burden to Ahri, darling." Elise's evil smile grew wide as the warden continued to glare at her.

"Amusing...Now if you are done exercising your mandibles, I believe you have a job to do." Thresh said pointing to Amumu.

"Yea yea, just remember that I get those extra V-Day cookies you promised." Elise said as she changed into her spider form and climbed the large web.

"Yes...I'll make sure sir Pantheon knows."

"Incoming!" Elise yelled as she cut the yordle loose. Thresh caught him and laid him on the ground. Conjuring his scythe, he cut the cocoon and examined his body for any dire injuries.

"How long will the venom be present?"

"Not long." Elise changed back to her human form and walked towards the yordle. "From the position on the web, I'd say he's been her for about eight or so hours. The venom only paralyzes for about six. He's lucky that I fed my lord heavily on Sunday." She looked over his body as well and gave a slight grin. " The young one should be ok. Actually, he should be waking up soon. My deed is done, and I shall be going. Oh yes." Elise ran out of view and returned with a large pile of shining black string. "For the young one. Silly boy. _Fibre noir _ is only formed when my lord's web starts absorbing nutrients from a dead body. Well what can you do." She handed the pile to Thresh and made her way out. The warden grabbed the pile and slung the yordle over his shoulder.

As Thresh approached the portal area, Amumu began to stir. The warden set the yordle upright on the wall and his eyes fluttered open.

"...H-huh? Where am I?" Amumu said.

"The Shadow Isles." Amumu looked up to be met with the angry expression of the Chain Warden. Fear consumed his tiny form as he cast his gaze to the ground. "...I believe you were looking for this." Thresh dropped the bundle of black string to the ground and Amumu grew elated.

"The _fibre noir_! How did you get this! I...I spent over a day looking for this..."

"Unlike you, dear boy, I analyze situations before stepping in head first." Thresh squatted down and looked the yordle in the eye. "Now Amumu...like I have told all the other mortals within the League. DO NOT come to the Isles without an escort. If Elise hadn't taken care of that overgrown pest's hunger earlier this week, YOU would have been the main ingredient for the _fibre noir_." The fear became even more apparent in the yordle eyes, but the warden stayed firm. "Have I made myself clear?"

"Y-yes sir..."

"Good. Now, pick yourself up and return to the Institute...You have a little girl who misses her best friend waiting."

:Yea I know...I'll give this to Annie tomorrow and her mom will be able to fix Tibbers." Amumu said with a smile.

"...I meant you..." Thresh said as he walked towards the forest. Amumu watched until he was out of sight and then stood up with the _fibre noir_. He walked to the portal and turned his head back.

"...Thanks a lot Thresh." Amumu whispered as he pasted through the portal.

Thresh entered his abode and made his way down to his torture chambers. On his way he began to think about what Kassadin had told him. The man knew what he was talking about, so Thresh knew he could trust him.

_...Getting Ahri a gift...This is something I'll need help with. Luckily I don't have to stray too far..._

~.~

Ahri tossed and turned in her bed coughing. Two days into her flu and she wasn't looking any better. Whats worse was that she had not absorbed any life essences in the past 48 hours, and that wasn't helping her keep up her strength either. The kumiho managed to stand up in her light blue nightgown and walked slowly towards the kitchen. She pour herself a glass of water and attempted to take a sip when there was a knock at her door.

"Augh...Sora...Is that you..?" She said as she approached the door. She opened it slowly. "Wait...you're not Sora *cough-cough*" In front of her was a tall young man clad in a midnight blue robe with a light blue lining.

"Good evening miss Ahri. My name is Aeranythe Echo, and I would like to give you my condolences for your affliction." Half conscious Ahri just stared at the young man after giving him a slight nod. "I volunteered to check up on you and report my finding's to the Institute's medical center."

"...Uh-huh."

"Miss Ahri, I know your sick but...are you missing a few tails?" Indeed the kumiho, was no longer a full kumiho. She was down 4 tails do to her lack of life essences. "Wait, don't tell me you haven't fed yet in the last two days!"

"What, I *cough* have eaten. Just asked Soraka. If she keeps shoving citrus down my throat I'll turn into a damn orange at this rate.

"No no I mean..." He came even closer until he was just a few inches from her. "You haven't fed on essences..have you?"

"...No, but I have enough to retain for my form for another two or so days...but the last time I had the flu...I was out for two weeks...Dammit this is bad..."

"Well..It doesn't have to be." He took Ahri's hands into his own.

"What do you mean?"

"...You can use me." Ahri's eyes widened. He couldn't possibly mean what she though he meant. "As long as my soul stays in tact, one person can give you a consistent source of life essence until you're better." He leaned his forehead on hers. "Am I wrong?" His voice became laced with lust. Ahri didn't know weather it was the fever that was making her hart beat fast, or his hand resting on her cheek.

"No...Actually..." Aeranythe slowly brought her face closer to his. "That would be perfect..." Silencing her with his lips the summoner wrapped his arms around her, and she did the same with him. He then used his foot to close the door behind him.

Down the hall, Elise and Evelyn stood awestruck at what they just witnessed.

"Um...you saw what I saw right Ellie?" Eve said wide eyed.

"Yes...yes I did Eve...But... please tell me I'm wrong. Did it look like Ahri was the one who was seduced?" The two women just looked at each other with uneasy gazes.

"So...Valentine's is gonna be interesting huh?" Evelyn said with a slight frown.

"More interesting than we would like Eve..." The two separated for their individual rooms. Once Eve entered her room Elise took one last glance at Ahri's door. "...More interesting than we would like."

* * *

Legit...this chapter...was so stinking fun to write...that at I couldn't stop o.0 So I know there was a buttload of things going on and I'M SORRY! But I just had to get this all out~ Keep sending your champ interactions and summoner names~ The more inspiration I get, the faster I can update~ Also, for all those who are like "STORY NEED MOAR LUCIAN MEOW!" This story goes in chronological order from the time Thresh was officially released, which was January, 2013. Lucian was not released till August sooooo...God things come to those who wait. And trust me. I have plans for Lucian and Thresh AND Senna. It will be delicious~ One one more thing, as for the _fibre _noir...I just need a fancy way of saying dark/black fiber :D Don't think too hard about it :)Thanks a lot for reading guys. Stay squishy.~


	8. The Warden and Valentine's Part 2

Er mah ger, semi cliff hanger hung from a cliff! AeranythEchosong, you are continuing to strut ur stuff and cause trouble in this chap too~ :D Also a shout out to Alsodef for the champ interaction~ I'd like to say thanks once again for you guys sending in ur summoner names, and keep them coming with your champion interactions~ It's cuz of you guys that I get my inspiration to continue~ Anyway, Leggo!

~All characters unless otherwise mentioned are property of Riot Games(I just mess with 'em o.o)~

* * *

Chapter 8: The Warden and Valentine's Part 2

"Come now dear boy, this can't hurt as much as it did for your wife!" The warden jeered as he continued to tighten the strings of his 'rack'. The young Demacian nobleman screamed at the top of his lungs as the popping sound of his now dislocated arms followed. Behind the warden was a ghostly form of a woman held on the wall by ethereal chains, watching in horror. Her body in pieces on the ground.

The warden got word from Yorick that a Demacian vessel was making port near the smallest island of the Shadow Isles. It seemed to be some sort of political plot to prove the mental strength of noble's family. Once they made port and unloaded their things and quickly constructed their cottage, the nobleman bid his entourage farewell as he and his wife would remain on the Isles fore the remainder of the week. Needless to say, the warden had far too much fun acquiring these new charges...and acquired a few new personal items.

"...Alright it think I've heard enough." The warden said as he went to pick up his scythe. The man's arms dangled by small pieces of muscle tissue at the sides of the rack and his legs were already lying on the ground. The man had stopped yelping, but the screams were replaced with moans of agony...though very child-like. The warden brought his scythe to the mans neck when the woman yelled out to him.

"PLEASE! Don't kill him...you already have me...please..." She begged as she did not want to see the madman before here take her husband's life.

"Don't kill him?" Thresh asked as he gave a questionable look to the woman. His face soon contorted into a wicked smile. "Oh madam you are sick." The woman looked shocked. "You would have this man continue to live? No arms or legs. Moaning like a child deprived of being able to suckle? Hmm...but I suppose you are right..." Thresh then released the remainder of the man from the ropes of the rack and allowed his stub of a body to fall to the ground. "I'm sure his delegates and..." The warden turned to look into her ghostly eyes. "Your CHILDREN would love to see him this way. Don't you agree madam?" The woman cast her gaze towards the ground and and began to cry.

"Your a MONSTER!" she yelled between sobs, though no tears came.

"That I am my dear." The warden then lifted the man by his hair and held him in front of his wife. Summoning his scythe he slashed the man's throat and what remained of his body fell to the ground, blood passing through his wife's body. "And this is your husband's head. Stating facts can only get so humorous my dear..." The warden dropped the man's head and lodged his hand into his disembodied chest. As he pulled out the ethereal green orb, it immediately formed the body of the nobleman. The man made his best effort to hug his wife through her chains.

The warden then snapped his fingers to get their attention. Once they turned he held in his hands both of their heads and brought their purple lips together.

"Ah...husband and wife together again. Beautiful, is it not?" The two souls scowled at his before his lantern absorbed them. The warden then chuckled to himself as he dropped the heads and kicked them, along with the other limbs, to a corner of the room. "I'll leave Yorick to put them back together. Now let's see..." The warden looked at his large grandfather clock and saw that it was 7:30 am. "Just in time I suppose." As he began to leave he heard a knock at his door. Groaning he was about to answer when a devilish plot formed in his twisted mind.

The warden slowly opened the door only to be met with a less than pleased Mordekaiser and, for whatever reason, Sona as well. Once Thresh saw Mordekaiser he immediately hid his right had behind his back.

"Ah my Lord, and Lady Sona. What brings you two here?" The warden asked, trying to be as nonchalant as possible.

"I have heard that Karthus has been making passes at Sona, is that true?" Thresh was floored. Mordekaiser, THE Lord Mordekaiser was giving hi a death stare...because of a rumor that Karthus was flirting with Sona...what has his world come to.

"...Well...I can attest to him being..._overly_ friendly with Lady Sona..." Thresh said, his voice shaky. _That lich is really in for it..._

"Thank you my good man. Now we must be heading off. See you at the Institute." With that, a seemingly happier Mordekaiser and Sona walked back into the forest...arm in arm. The warden just scratched his head at the side and then grimaced.

"...I know you're there Evelyn...You too Elise"

"Fuuuuuhhhck...forgot you can sense souls..." The widowmaker appeared from stealth and stood right next to the warden. Elise also slinked down from above.

"Darling you are good." She said as she put an arm around Thresh. "Join us to the portal?"

"Keep your arm around me any longer and you shall no longer be considered an arachnid..." Elise immediately detached herself and held her hands up in surrender. "Answer me this..." The warden said with eyes focused on the two women. "It's Wednesday...you idiots aren't here during the weekdays. Why are you here this morning?"

"Yea...about that." Evelyn started but then looked at Elise for help.

"Fortunately for you, we have not come here to mess with you. Unfortunately...we do have bad news for you darling..." Elise said sadly. The warden softened his gaze slightly.

"...Bad news?"

"As much as it may make you sick, just follow us darling. It's better if you see for yourself..." Elise said and Evelyn nodded in agreement. The two then made their way towards the forest.

"And throw that severed head away! Fucking gave me a heart attack when I saw you carrying that thing!" Evelyn yelled back at him. The warden sighed as he threw the head haphazardly into a bush, causing a small pack of shambling dead to lunge for it. He then proceeded to follow the women as they made there way to the Institute. _...Bad news...Hmmm..._

_~.~_

"...So...That's him correct?" Thresh asked while giving a stern glance to a certain young summoner and a newly recovered fox. Thresh, Evelyn, Elise, Nami, and Hecarim were seated at the cinnamon tree looking down at the couple eating at a café.

"Yep." Evelyn said taking a bite of her sandwich.

" Aeranythe Echo." Elise stated. "Summoner level 14. Seems to be pretty new to the rift, yet his skills are admirable. And he's from Earth too."

"Soraka says he helps out a lot in the infirmary." Nami said while sipping hot chocolate. "Apparently he was sent to check up on her last night and send his findings back to the doctors. But it seems that he stayed the night after his job was done..." The group grew silent as they watched the warden glare at the couple's activities. Ahri was wearing his summoner robe while Aeranythe had his arm around her. They were smiling and seemed to love their current situation, no matter how cold it was outside.

"So...what's the plan dude?" Evelyn asked Thresh. Thresh exhaled heavily and sat back against the tree and closed his eyes.

"...There is no 'plan'." He said plainly. The rest of the party looked at him in shock.

"What do you mean no plan!?" Evelyn yelled. "Didn't you say you loved her!? You should be down there kicking that guy's ass!...Or something" she Said while pointing her sandwich in his face. Thresh opened one eye to the widowmaker before closing it again.

"...Evelyn...get that away from me...I've already had three."

"No changing the subject! Anyway we all no you dead guys don't get full!"

"Eve please...That's not the point here" Elise said with her head in her palm.

"Thresh, don't you want to at least try something?" Nami asked as kind as she could. Thresh opened his eyes to glance at her.

"My dear, you, as well as that idiot..." He said pointing to a seething Evelyn " And everyone else here should know the limits I have set for myself. Anything and everything that is to happen between myself and Ahri is fully dependent on Ahri herself. All I can do is stay by her side." Thresh then towards the couple once more to see them in a passionate kiss. His expression soured. "...I am happy for her...A creature like her, able to find someone given her situation. And that same someone willing to sacrifice their well being for her as well...A grand fate she is truly deserving of..." Thresh said with what seemed to be a tinge of regret in his voice.

"Ugh...I can't take this anymore. Have fun with your guilt trip bitch..." Evelyn said as she fixed her jacket and walked down the hill.

"...Do whatever you think is best darling." Elise said as she followed Evelyn in suit. Hecarim, who had done nothing but listen the entire time, stood up as well.

"My friend, though you may not like it, we all care about you and shall be here for you." He gave the warden a small grin. Thresh returned the gesture with a grin of his own. "Well I have a starchild to aid with the recovery of a certain yordle before break is over. Good day to you both." Nami waved as Hecarim made his way down the hill. The next few minutes were silent as both Nami and Thresh continued to watch the couple from above.

"I know it's hard for you..." Nami said suddenly causing a slight stir from Thresh. "And I know you're really hurt inside...Just don't blame yourself ok?" _...Nami... _"Ahri was planning on telling you about him tonight. And...he seems nice enough. And summoners from Earth don't really care much for the affairs of champions...so he had no idea..."

"Thank you for your kind words, my dear. But they are are not needed. As I said, Ahri is free to love who she pleases. All I wish to to is stay by her side. And I shall do that, as long as she will have me." After saying this the warden seemed to sit a little straighter. As Nami looked back down on the couple, Aeranythe could be seen helping the kumiho from her chair and giving her a kiss on the cheek. Ahri closed her eyes and smiled widely until they waved farewell to each other. Aeranythe went one way and Ahri skipped another way.

"...She really seems happy doesn't she?" Nami asked sadly.

"Yes, yes she does. As long as she continues to wear that beautiful smile of hers...I shall endure." Nami noticed a large longing smiled had appeared on the warden's face. She rose from her seat and placed a hand on Thresh's forehead, petting him. "My dear...I'm not a a child ..."

"Yea, but you are adorable...in a horrifying way." She said smiling. Thresh slightly chuckled and he gently removed her hand from his person."Well there's only ten minutes left, you coming?"

"No. I shall stay and enjoy the solitude until I'm summoned. And between you and me...I'd prefer not to see Ahri...Until she is ready to tell me herself." Thresh said with a slightly lonely look in his eyes.

"Whatever Thresh." Nami said with a giggle ans she may her way towards the Institute. She stopped suddenly and turned her head saying. "Y'know, Ahri really wasn't the friendliest of people until you came around. She really does consider you her best friend...You'll always have a place in her heart." Thresh just gave the mermaid a nod and a smile as she continued on her way. Thresh went back to leaning against the tree when small flurries of snow started falling. He closed his eyes and put his forearm on his forehead as he sighed deeply.

"You two must really have nothing else to do with your day do you?"

"God dammit!"

"Still much sharper than the others. Good for you darling." Evelyn walked around the tree from stealth and Elise descended down from its branches. " But since Nami is gone, we shall be taking our leave as well. But know this. This Aeranythe fellow may seem to be a rather charming young man-"

"But watch his ass like a hawk!" Evelyn chimed in. "And kick his ass if he dumps Ahri too." Elise just looked at the blue woman with an unamused expression.

"...You really need to stop taking cases from Noxians...Your starting to act like Katerina." The spider said as they walked down the hill...for a second time.

"What? They pay good!" Evelyn said following her.

Thresh remained at the tree staring at the sky, feeling snowflakes pass through his eye sockets. _...I shall endure...I must endure...Aeranythe..._ His thoughts continued to wander as a timer appeared above his head.

~.~

"The NINE-TAILED-FOX, otherwise known as AHRI, has told me to tell you, THRESH THE-CHAIN-WARDEN, that she wishes to meet you at the main entrance to the INSTITUTE-OF-WAR in one hour." The steam golem said to the warden who was waiting the the portal area.

"Really? Hmm...I suppose I'll go eat something then. Thank you for the news, sir Blitzcrank." Thresh said as he began to walk towards the elevator.

"You are welcome THRESH." Blitz said following the warden to the elevator. Thresh pressed the button and turned to the golem.

"So where are you headed my good man?" Thresh questioned, feeling a bit uneasy with the cold stare coming from the robot.

"Anywhere you are headed, THRESH." The warden gave the golem a funny look before walking slowly into the elevator with Blitz on his heels. Thresh's uneasiness continued to increase as throughout the elevator ride, Blitz just silently stared at him.

"...Is there a reason why you are following me." Thresh said through gritted teeth.

"Yes there is."

"Ok, then spit it out then."

"AHRI requested that I, KEEP-YOU-COMPANY." _….Vixen...please...why..._

"Ah..." Thresh said through gritted teeth. "How kind of her..."

"Yes, AHRI and her new lover are currently on a DATE. But she has promised to meet with YOU before you leave TONIGHT."

"A date huh..." Thresh said as both men walked out of the elevator.

"Yes, a DATE. An event usually consisting of two LOVERS that includes activities such as-"

"I know what a date is..." Thresh said annoyed. Blitzcrank looked slightly puzzled at the warden's expression but shrugged it off.

"You are jealous."

"What!?" Thresh stopped in-front of the golem and stared him in the eye. "How dare you make a brash accusation!?"

"The summoners are continually outfitting me with new receptors so that I may understand thoughts and feelings. My sensors are even sensitive enough for the undead. As such, my calculations add up to the fact that you are JEALOUS of AHRI and AERANYTHE ECHO." The warden and the golem continued to stare at each other. Thresh's anger was insatiable but eventually he caved. Turning around he placed a hand on the wall and leaned on in, exhaling deeply.

"...Tell no one." The warden whispered.

"WHAT was that?"

"I said, TELL NO ONE!" Thresh yelled as he turned around with his scythe near the golem's chest. "Though you may not be made of flesh, you can still be broken...piece by piece." Thresh proceeded to scrape the front of the golem's body with his scythe. "Do I make myself clear?"

"...AFFIRMATIVE." The warden dismissed his scythe and continued walking forward with Blitz not too far behind. "THRESH, you do not wish to procure sustenance." Thresh stopped once more. "If that is true, could you accompany me to your tree?"

"...My tree?" The warden questioned with a raised brow. "What in the world-"

"The cinnamon tree on the hill, just outside of the INSTITUTE. It is a place that you frequent." The warden pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "UNDERSTOOD. Let's GO" Blitz then grabbed the warden's arm and began to drag the specter back towards the elevator. Thresh struggled for a few seconds and then gave up letting his heels drag along the floor.

"And so she says to me, 'Mordekaiser!' she says, and I says to her-" Mordekaiser said to Sona before being pushed out the way by a certain steam golem. "What the!?"

"...Don't ask..." Thresh said as he stood up in the elevator. Blitz gave Mordekaiser and Sona a wave before the doors closed, leaving the two to attempt to process what they just saw.

~.~

"My scans indicate small traces of ectoplasm in the area. Wait...My apologizes." Blitzcrank said as he turned to the specter.

"Yes yes...though there may no longer be ectoplasm, there is a slight presence of lost souls here. But it is nothing but a footprint of sorts. The only undead thing here at the moment is myself." Thresh said taking a seat at the base of the tree. "So what did you drag me here for...good sir?"

"Well..." Blitz said before plopping on the ground with a loud thud. _...And I thought Mordekaiser had some heavy metal... _"You come here everyday, so I concluded that you may be more comfortable speaking with someone who you do not particularly like, at a location you are fond of. Were my calculations CORRECT?"

"...I suppose..." Thresh said flatly putting his chin on his fist. "So..." Thresh asked impatiently. Blitz on the other hand, was gazing at the well lit Institute. "...What did you want to talk about?"

"...YOU can't HIDE what's INSIDE..." Blitzcrank said before going silent again.

"...And what is that supposed to mean?"

"All living creatures, and those who were once living, cannot LIE to themselves..." _...What kind of nonsense is this contraption spouting now? _"I am a GOLEM. I am not LIVING."

"Well obviously. Could you get to the point already, sir. I have a deadline to meet in about 20 minutes..." The warden spat, getting more and more impatient by the minute.

"ORIANNA is in love with me."

"What..?"

"The LADY-OF-CLOCKWORK is infatuated with me. My sensors indicate high levels of affection beyond those of average acquaintances. This is an ANOMALY that can not be allowed to proceed any further." An awkward silence descended upon the two men once more as Blitz turned of the lights in his eyes, completely surrounding them in darkness. "I am a MACHINE...I have no HUMAN emotions. The summoners have tried for the past two years to instill me with actual HUMAN UNDERSTANDING...But the only thing that came out of the upgrades was free will. LIMITED free will. As such, I can never return ORIANNA'S feelings. You must be wondering how ORIANNA can feel emotions." The warden gave a passing nod in the dark. "Though many think of THE-LADY-OF-CLOCKWORK as an empty shell, the soul of CORIN REVECK'S daughter has taken residence within her. She is truly more HUMAN than she may seem." Blitz turned his eye lights back on and turned to the warden. "If my information is correct, you can sense souls. You must have known there is an OTHERWORLDLY presence within ORIANNA."

"Yes...I have felt something...strange about her. I shrugged it off as uneasiness due to her metal exterior." Thresh scratching his chin. "But now it all makes sense...Only a human would be dumb enough to actually enjoy their time in this hell hole." The warden chuckled loudly and Blitz's monotone laugh. "Permit me to ask, why tell me all this? What could I possibly do with this information?"

"NOTHING. You have no use for this conversation. But, speaking with you at you tree has become a commonplace occurrence for champions with problems. In order to stay assimilated with the activities of the other champions within the LEAGUE, and in order to collect more information on human interactions, I have decided to conduct proactive research in person. You have given me copious amounts of information. After logging all that I have done with you here I have come to this conclusion." Blitz stood up and looked down at Thresh. "THRESH, THE-CHAIN-WARDEN, you are..." Slight buzzing was heard from the robots head as if he was processing something. "You are...a NICE GUY." _...You have got to be kidding me._

"...I collect souls...and I eat them sometimes...I KILLED a Demacian noble and his wife last night and dismembered them before forcibly sucking them into my lantern...It was fun." Thresh said bluntly.

"NOTED. Updating conclusion. ..." Once more buzzing was heard. "THRESH, you are a...HORRIFIC NICE GUY." Blitz held out his large metal hand towards the warden. "I would like us to be companions. Do you ACCEPT?" Thresh furrowed his brow slightly and looked from the golem's hand to his face, and back to his hand. Sighing, with a small grin on his face, Thresh shrugged and stood up before grasping Blitz's hand in a hearty handshake.

"Companions it is good sir. But...don't go telling people that I'm willing to listen to their problems up here...I would prefer this place to be as secluded as possible. Understood?"

"AFFIRMATIVE. Now I shall take my leave. Give AHRI and AERANYTHE ECHO my greetings." The golem then started to trot towards the Institute. "You wish to accompany me?" Thresh was soon following the golem at his side with a wicked smile on his face.

"In a sense...Sir Blitzcrank, what say you to 'confirming' our companionship by helping me with a little task?"

"MURDEROUS INTENT DETECTED. SUMMONERS from EARTH cannot be killed. It is not physically possible in this realm." Blitz stated, eliciting a maniacal laugh from the warden.

"Oh I know the limitations we have on those humans from 'Earth' my friend." Thresh said evilly as he opened the door to the Institute. "But that does not mean that we can't...play with him a bit."

"You are truly manic..." Blitz said as they entered the elevator. "...Should I ask TRUNDLE for his baseball bat?" Thresh burst into psychotic laughter as he put his arm around the golem's shoulders. _Oh this shall be sweet..._

_~.~_

"Thresh! There you are!" Yelled a certain kumiho as she let go of the young summoner's arm. She ran towards the warden and jump into his arms as he stood outside the main entrance to the Institute. Thresh's eyes hyper-focused onto the smirking face of Aeranythe Echo. The chatter of passing crowds and the lull of speeding cars masked the young summoners jeering laughs. Thresh's glared softened into a large smile once Ahri looked up at him. "Sorry this is kinda sudden but..." She detached herself from the warden and clung to the young summoner's side once more. "This is Aeranythe Echo! So quick intros~ So, Aeran, Thresh. Thresh, Aeran~"

"It's an honor to meet you, chain warden." Aeranythe said with a smile as he held his arm out. Thresh eyed his hand slightly before slowly shaking it.

"...Tickled pink." Thresh said forcing a rather, sinister looking smile.

"So as you can see, me and Aeran are a thing, tee-hee~."Ahri jumped slightly to wrap her arms around Aeranythe's neck, slightly pulled him down with her. "If it weren't for this guy, I'd probably be a real fox right now. Man...that happened once...Not pretty."

"How so?" Thresh asked.

"Well nothing bad happened really it just...how would you feel if everywhere you went people were just picking you up and cuddling you all day. Gets old after an hour..."

"Hmph, really now?" Aeranythe picked up the kumiho, bridal style, and stated rubbing his cheek against hers. "That not what you said last night."

"Aeran! Hee-hee. Stop~" Ahri said as she tried in vain to release herself from the summoner's assault. The warden jest stood frozen with a manic smile on his face. _...So...help...me..._ "Ok seriously stop, we're embarrassing Thresh." Ahri managed to get her feet on the ground once more. "Anyway, I hope you two will be fast friends."

"Oh I don't think that'll be a problem, ehy Thresh?" Aeranythe asked the warden with a slight smirk.

"...Rather." Thresh said through gritted teeth. "Well, I bid the _lovely _couple a good night, I have a few errands to run in the city before I return to the Isles. Good night Vixen, ...sir Echo." Ahri and Aeranythe gave the warden a few waves before he disappeared into the crowds of people. The kumiho and the summoner soon parted ways as well, but Aeranythe returned to the streets. As the young summoner approached a convenience store he noticed someone...or something towering over him.

"Can I help you? ...Huh?"Aeranythe turned and was met with the great steam golem staring straight down at him. "B-b-blitzcrank? What are you doing-?"

"BEEP boop bop..." Blitz said as he raised his hands over the summoner. A few buzzing noises came from his head and he stood frozen for a few seconds. A small circle of people were watching the humorous scene, and a few whispers of concern for the metal champion started to occur. Suddenly, Blitz's Chest opened revealing an empty space. The golems head slowly turned around a full 360 degrees before he looked down at Aeranythe. "Boo boo BEEP bop..." Blitz grabbed the summoner with both hands. "BITCH." Aeranythe was shoved into the golem's chest and Blitzcrank ran as fast as he could down the block to a less condensed area of the city.

~.~

Blitzcrank continued to walk down a deserted alley, lit only by a flickering streetlight. Aeranythe could be heard banging around the golem's chest, cursing all the while. The golem entered a singed room. The smell of burnt wood and neglect filled the dark room, and an aged burnt corpse was present in a corner. Once in the center of the room, Blitz opened his chest and Aeranythe tumbled to the ground.

"What the fuck man!?" The summoner said as he got to his feet. He shoved the golem, but it did not throw him off balance. "Don't you know who I am!?"

"Yes I do...a conniving bastard and an insufferable nuisance..." Aeranythe noticed an eerie green glow behind him and turned to face the warden. The warden grinned at the summoner's exasperated expression. "Good evening, sir Echo."

"Da fuck are you doing here Thresh? And why the hell did Blitz stuff me in his fucking chest!? I didn't even know he was hollow in there..."

"Well, one learns something new everyday." Thresh said as he levitated about three feet over Aeranythe in a seated position with one leg over the other. "Sir echo, me and my dear companion," Thresh motioned to Blitzcrank who waved vigorously, "just wanted to have a little...'chat'"

"And why does it have to be in a dark burnt room at the end of a deserted alley...?"

"Ambiance, my good man, ambiance. But I shall cut to the chase, as it were." Thresh descended to the ground and walked slowly towards the young summoner, with his scythe summoned.

"What are you doing...?" Aeranythe said as he slowly backed away from the specter, his voice shaking. The warden continued to creep closer. "Y-you can't kill me, y'know...So there's no point in bringing that thing out." The warden continued his charge. Aeranythe continued walking backwards until he tripped over a burnt skeleton. He fell backwards and hit his head on the wall cursing. Once he opened his eyes again, the warden gripped him by the collar of his robe, and brought him to eye level. "...I-I-I'm not scared of you..."

"Dear boy, no one here is impressed by your gall. Now hear this..." Thresh plunged the pointed end of his scythe into the young summoners skull. It phased through his head and was lodged into the wall behind him. Thresh let go of the scythes handle, and allowed it to hang in-front of the boy's face. "Do not even THINK about harming my Vixen in any way fathomable..."

"Y-your Vixen?" the boy questioned. Thresh then gripped his collar with both hands and shoved him against the wall once more.

"I shall be watching you...intently." Thresh released his grip and let Aeranythe fall to the ground. "You have been warned. Pray you don't give me a reason to seek you out once more." Thresh made his way towards the door and signaled Blitzcrank to leave before him. He stood in the doorway and turned his head slightly towards the summoner. "Though you may not be able to die by my hand..." before Aeranythe could blink, he felt something wet drip down the side of his neck. Looking behind him he saw that the warden had thrown a small dagger. Reaching for his neck he realized his was bleeding heavily. "Torture is still my specialty."

"What the fuck is wrong with you, ya psycho!" Aeranythe said as he tried desperately to stop the bleeding.

"Oh nothing is wrong with me my good man. Thank you for your concern though~." With that the warden left to rejoin his robotic acquaintance on the main street.

"My sensors indicate that AERANYTHE ECHO'S injury will heal quickly." Blitzcrank said as they made their way through the crowds and back to the Institute's entrance. After drawing many strange glances and signing a few autographs (begrudgingly on the warden's side), they arrived back at the Institute and made there way up the elevator. "This has been a very INTERESTING day, THRESH. Thank you allowing me to accompany you. Have a GOOD NIGHT." Blitz waved started down the corridor. Thresh grabbed his shoulder.

"Dear Blitzcrank, I have one more thing I would like you to help me with...An 'experiment' if you would."

"An EXPERIMENT?" Blitz grabbed Thresh's hand and and started to drag him. "Let's GO." When they arrived at the elevator Blitzcrank stopped and buzzing could be heard. "...Where are we going?" Thresh chuckled as he released his hand from Blitz's grip.

"Follow me my good man." Thresh led the golem towards the portal area.

~.~

Passing the Twisted Treeline, the two men made their way to a swampy area of the island which connected the two largest island on the Isles. Overhead, hanging trees blocked out the night sky. As they made their way to the second island, something changed. There was a lack of ghostly apparitions and the sheer number of shambling dead corpse increased at least two fold. Walking down a pebbled path, the two men arrived at a small hut. Its base consisted of brown bricks with two broken windows covered with tattered red curtains. They approached the wooden door and suddenly, 3 green ghouls emerged from withing the house. They circled the two men with blank expressions.

"The metal one is with me. There is no threat." The warden stated. The ghouls nodded and returned to the house. The door flung open. With a small smile, Thresh motioned his arms towards the door. "Shall we?"

Inside the small one-room home was a ragged cot with a dirty pillow on top of it, a small wooden table in the center, a few green ottomans around said table, and a large shelf. The shelf was the target of the warden's interest. On the shelf, there were a variety of tombs, potions, glowing crystals, and, what Thresh reached for, dark spheres.

"Ah, here we are. Yorick won't miss you now will he?" Thresh said with a small laugh as he carefully picked up a sphere. Blitzcrank watched blankly.

"Why do you have the AUTHORITY to access YORICK'S home?" Blitzcrank asked. The warden placed the sphere on the small table before answering.

"There is a hierarchy here in the Shadow Isles. There may be seven rulers, but we are not all equal in power. The highest of us all is Lord Mordekaiser. Under him, are Hecarim, myself and...Elise." Thresh said the spider's name with a slight sigh. "Evelyn is under the jurisdiction of Elise, though myself and Hecarim have no hold over her. Karthus answers to myself, Hecarim and Elise. Yorick, is the lowest of us all. He answers to the demands of everyone. As such, he should be honored that I am in his home. Does that answer your question?"

"AFFIRMATIVE." Thresh then beckoned Blitzcrank to come towards the table. He was then instructed to touch the sphere. Once the golem's hand made contact with the sphere, a circle of purple runes appeared around the table on the floor. Blitzcranks body then began to glow purple. "My sensors indicate high levels of arcane energy. MOVEMENT IMPARING MAGIC CONFIRMED. I cannot MOVE. Is this ACCEPTABLE?"

"Yes it is, my good man. All a part of the 'experiment.'" Thresh summoned his lantern and opened it. He then pulled out a small orb, but instead of the normal green, it was a light blue. The warden walked behind the golem. "This, is a special type of soul. We call it, _vacuous __élan vital_. In essence, it is an empty soul." The warden turned the golem so that he was facing him. "All living creatures do not truly gain their own unique life force, until about a month before they are born. As such, souls such as these can be used a grand source of energy, or..." Thresh gave a wicked smile and looked at the steam golem. "They may also be used...to give life to inanimate objects. So, I wonder what may happen if an object with free will is given its own personal soul. Interesting, no?"

"..." Blitzcrank stared blankly at the warden as the specter laughed meniaclly.

"Well then, only one way to find out. Power down my good man." Blitzcrank eyed the warden with what appeared to be hesitation, but his eyes soon flickered off. The golem's head hung in front of his chest while the runes kept his body from tipping over. The warden lifted the blue soul and pressed it into the golem's chest. Once fully absorbed, the rune circle dissipated and the golem fell to the ground with a loud thud. A few minutes passed in silence. Blitz's eyes soon flickered on. He stood up and looked at the warden. "How do you feel, good sir?"

"...I can't feel...I am a machine..." Blitz said, yet there was something strange about his voice. A bat quickly flew through the window and around the golem's head. "AUGH!" Blitz flopped his hands around until he fell onto the small table, effectively crushing it. The bat soon flew away. "I hate bats..."

"Hmm, I didn't know a machine could hate." Thresh said with a chuckle. Blitz got up and shot an angry look at the warden.

"Hey, that not funny. I was SCARED!"

"Temper, temper. Is that 'anger'? I thought that was an emotion? But it can't possibly be. You are a machine, no?" Blitz was about to speak again when the warden's words sunk in. He began to think, then it hit him. He was thinking, not calculating a response based on information in his memory bank. But he was creating a reaction based on his own personal thought.

"...I...can THINK...I can FEEL...But...I am a machine."

"Yes, you are. But, you are now a machine, with a soul."

The warden led the steam golem back to the portal and bid him farewell.

"Remember my friend, this is only an experiment. I expect that soul back...eventually. Until then. Enjoy." Blitz nodded as he made his way towards the portal. "One more thing, my friend." Blitz turned around. "You can't hide, what's inside." He gave the golem a warm smile and the robot gave him a thumbs up before disappearing through the portal. Thresh made his way back to his abode.

_Oh this shall be interesting...So...the summoner has been taken care of...hopefully. Now that only leaves Ahri's gift. I knew I should have stolen some enchantment tombs from those vagrant mages...I will need some aid. I shall be cutting it close...but Kassadin may be able to help me._

~.~

Orianna woke from her sleep at the sound of a knock at her door. She opened the door and was met with a certain steam golem with a piece of lavender in his right hand.

"BLITZCRANK?" Orianna said shocked. The golem gave her the lavender, to which she took awkwardly. "...This is my favorite...but WHY?"

"I can no longer HIDE what's INSIDE..." Blitzcrank said as he picked Orianna up in his arms. "ORIANNA, I can FEEL. And I can finally show you how, I FEEL."

"...Blitzcrank." Orianna said softly. Blitz entered her room and closed the door behind him. Down the hall, arms full of groceries, Nami and Nautilus watched the entire scene.

"Naut...I think I'm gonna sleep in the bathtub tonight...I must be going dry or something. You can have the bed instead of the couch..." She said as she opened her door. Nautilus nodded.

"And people thought a giant and a mermaid shopping at 12 am was strange..." Nautilus said as he followed her.

"Weirdest night ever?"

"Word." Nautilus said as he closed the door behind them.

~.~

Yorick arrived at his home because he forgot a potion he was going to use for his Valentine presents. His face dropped once he opened the door.

"...I need to start locking my door." Yorick said as he swept the pieces of broken table to the side.

* * *

The writer's block...its real...so I thought I was gonna give blitz a small role but...stuff happened o.o. So next chapter will be the last part of the valentine's arc :D I can't believe how many people are following this o.o I art honored~ Continue sending in names and interactions~ May help me get out of my slump. Ya'll are delicious and thanx for reading~ This chap was a long time coming so please tell me what ya'll think~ Stay squishy~


	9. The Warden and Valentine's Part 3

How do you do, you like me and I like you, come and take me by the hand, cuz I wanna be your friend~ Ya'll are far too legit to quit~ Thx for all the kind reviews. Big shout out to Chainstorm for giving me some inspiration for this chapter. Commence long chapter, start~ WHERE MY EARTH SUMMONERS AT! :D (also just for clarity, 1 gold= 1 dollar k? k~)

~All characters unless otherwise mentioned are property of Riot Games(I just mess with 'em o.o)~

* * *

Chapter 9: The Warden and Valentine's Part 3

"T-t...take me to my...qu...queen..." An elderly wayward cultist was floating aimlessly behind the warden, groaning demands. The warden and his guest were on the second smallest of the islands. Home to sentient plants and undead animals, the warden made sure that his guest was high enough above the ground to avoid any unwanted nicks from the elements. The warden trudged along the pebbled path through the thick forest. The moonlight that scarcely passed through revealed the many small animals scurrying for cover as the warden made his way through. The warden's lantern soon led the warden to a destroyed wooden gate. The warden phased through the decrepit wood and through the rustling foliage to a run down marble circle with runes covering it. He motion the cultist over the circle and then turned to his right.

"This is the fourth cultist you stolen this month dude. Elise is gonna be pissed as fuck y'know." Evelyn appeared at his right annoyed with bags under her eyes.

"Well then I suppose I am killing two birds with one stone, as it were." Thresh said as he reached into his robe. He pulled out a wilted black rose that glowed blue slightly and placed it under the floating cultist "Now, this is where you come in, is it not?"

"...Is this really necessary...it's 3 am." Evelyn said as she slinked to the other side of the rune circle.

"I have alerted sir Pantheon to give you an extra helping of cookies did I not?" Evelyn still had an annoyed look on her face. "And you know this flower only blooms near your dominion. And you are also the only one who cared to learn how to restore it. Now, continue with the deed. The faster you complete it, the faster you can return to your bed."

"...You really love her don't you? I mean, you gotta if your asking me of all people for help." Evelyn said with a sly grin. Thresh shot her a death glare and she just laughed at his expense. Evelyn snapped her fingers and a extremely bright blue light enveloped the floating cultist. He screamed at the top of his lungs before he dissipated into a blue mist. The mist was then absorbed into the rose. It levitated off the ground and became reinvigorated, shedding its wilted petals and growing new, neon blue ones, while also emanating a strong blue light. The warden approached the circle and placed his hand under the rose, forcing it to float in his hand.

"Perfect..." Thresh said with a large smile.

"Wow...I think this is the first time I've actually seen you so happy about something that doesn't involve someone's head being ripped off." Evelyn said sincerely. The wardens smile soon disappeared as he made his way towards the decrepit gate.

"...Your deed is done. I have no further use for you." The warden continued to walk until he was just out of sight when he stopped and whispered. "...Goodnight."

"I heard that~." Evelyn said as she appeared before the warden. Thresh gave her a blank stare before continuing on his way, the widowmaker not to far behind him. "I know you're going to the Institute, and no, I'm not letting you go back alone~." Thresh just sighed as he tried his best to ignore the blue woman's prying questions. They continued on their way to the main island and made their way back into the Institute's portal.

"So...What are you gonna do about Aeranythe? I heard he has a hot date with Ahri planned at the best restaurant in town." Evelyn said as they made their way down the empty glass corridor. The sun was slightly peeping over the horizon. Thresh said nothing as they continued towards the dorms. Once they reached the woman's dorms, to Evelyn's surprised he walked her to her room and opened the door for her.

"Sir Echo, is a non-factor." Thresh said with conviction as Evelyn entered her room. "...My thanks for your aid tonight. May you sleep well." The warden then swiftly took his leave towards the stairs and up to his dorm, leaving an awestruck Evelyn to her own thoughts.

"Heh-heh...I guess love really does make you do crazy things." Evelyn said yawning as she closed her door and made her way to bed.

~.~

Thresh placed the floating rose on his nightstand next to his bed, and covered it with a glass cylinder. He ran his fingers over the glass lightly with a warm smile on his face. As he put his gauntlets back on, the grin never left his face as he thought of how a certain kumiho would react to the gifts he had in store for her. _My dear Vixen...if only you knew..._There was a sharp knock at the warden's door that shook him out of his thoughts. Thresh looked at his clock to see that it was 5 am._ What mortal is up this early?_Thresh made his way towards the door. Looking through the peep-hole he saw the form of a woman.

"May I help you, dear lady?" Thresh asked once he opened the door. The woman smugly made her way into the warden's dorm. Once she turned around, she smiled as she examined the warden up and down, tapping her black and white fans at her sides.

"So you're Thresh. It is a pleasure to meet you warden." She said as she raised her hand towards the warden. Eying her suspiciously, Thresh slowly took her hand and shook it. He felt a wave of warmth from her palm and immediately let go. "So, you want to learn a floral enchantment? My, I didn't know you were one for frivolous magicks." She cooed with a smile.

"...What are you, and how did you know that?"

"Oh come now, we've had three matches with each other." She said flaunting her fans. Thresh gave her a bored glance. "I was played mid with you once, saved your life from a Caitlyn ult?" Thresh closed his door and continued to eye here blankly. "I'm one of the most powerful psychics in Ionia? Aided in saving the lives of many against the assault of Noxus." Thresh sighed, growing tired of her attempts to jog his memory and motioned her to the couch. Once she sat he took his place next to her.

"Dear lady, I mean not to be rude, but I didn't even know you were a champion here." The woman's expression fell flat and depression began to take over. _Oh please...I do not feel like dealing with this right now..._ "Though I may not know you, I would very much like to. A woman with enough gall to barge into the quarters of a madman must be of good character." Thresh said, attempting to sound as reassuring as possible.

"My niem is Kermehni..." The woman mumbles through soft sobs.

"I'm sorry, but I did not catch that."

"I'm Kar...meh..." Thresh let out a deep sigh growing annoyed.

"My dear I am trying my best to be hospitable, could you please just say your-"

"MY NAME IS KARMA!" The woman yelled exasperated. This caught Thresh off guard as he pushed himself back a bit. Karma, now seething, was hovering over him with dried tears plastered on her face. "My fucking name is Karma! The most forgotten champion in the league...Even Poppy and Urgot have gotten more playtime than me. I don't even get banned..." She lowered herself back onto the couch and returned t her depressed state. Thresh, hoping he was safe from this woman's rage lifted himself back into an upright position. "I've been here so long...but hardly anyone even remembers me. Summoners don't know who I am, I'm never used in promotional woks for the League...I was even arrested once for trespassing in the Dining hall because the guards forgot I was a champion..." Thresh felt for the woman, slightly.

"My dear, come with me." Thresh held his hand out to her. Reluctantly she took it and they left his dorm.

~.~

"So, this is where you spend your breaks huh." Karma said, taking a seat underneath the cinnamon tree. The warden nodded and handed her a coffee cup. He took a sip of his own and they both gazed at the rising sun.

"So, Kassadin sent you to aid me?"

"Yea...He's basically the only one who remembers me these days..." She said solemnly

"Hmm, smart man." Karma was shocked at his comment and the warden gave her a large smile. She smiled back. _...I am spending far to much time with these mortals...since when do I WANT people to smile...God dammit._ "So you are a psychic as well?"

"That I am." She said cheerfully. "Quite versed in various magicks as well, specifically enchantments. And I assume that's what you need help with. So, what did you have in mind."

"I have picked a nether rose from the Shadow Isles, for Ahri." Karma giggled. "Yes yes, it's so funny." Thresh said sarcastically. "It is a rather interesting specimen as-"

"It requires an aura of undeath, our about a soul a day to retain its form. Correct?"

"Seems you are brighter than I thought."

"You would be surprised."

"Well then, since you know that, I need an enchantment to restore and sustain it's form for at least a few days, so that my Vixen may enjoy it before its untimely end. I assume someone of your prowess would know a spell or two."

"That I would. Though, if one gives a man a fish, that man will eat for a day. But, if you teach a man to fish..." She turned to the warden with a smirk on her face. "That man could continuously make delicious meals for his lady." Thresh chuckled at this as he sipped his coffee. He looked towards the Institute with a smile on his face.

"Well then, master fisherman, this man is willing to be your apprentice."

"Hee-hee, excellent."They raised their cups and tapped them together, chuckling all the while.

"So dear Karma, why did you come to me so early in the day?"

"I nap quite often. Also, once Kassadin requested I help you, and seeing that you don't necessarily sleep on a normal schedule, I thought the earlier the better. Also, you wouldn't miss out n the day's festivities."

"Festivities?" Thresh questioned, raising a brow.

"Hee-hee, you'll see warden. In due time." They continued watching the sun rise and finished their drinks. "Ah, well then. Shall we make a motion to your room? It shouldn't take long to teach you."

"After you, my dear."The warden helped Karma up and they both trekked their way back to the Institute. As they made their way back to the elevator, a devilish chuckle could be here from around the corner.

The two returned to the warden's dorm and commenced the enchantment lessons. Though Thresh cared not for things that brought things back to like, or augmented their beauty, he could see the benefit in learning such...For Ahri at least. After about an hour of repetitions and morbid suggestions of using dead animals (to which Karma hit hit with her fans), Karma concluded her lessons and the nether rose would live after it wilted for about five day, which seemed as more than enough time for Ahri to enjoy.

"I thank you very much for your time my dear. We have a long day ahead of us and I hope to see you on the rift." Thresh said, bidding Karma farewell.

"The feeling is mutual warden." She gave him a flutter of her fan before heading down the hall and to the stairwell. With the nether rose phased within his person, Thresh thought it would be best to obtain the second part of Ahri's gift. As such, the warden went down the stairs to the elevator and the exited the Institute.

~.~

The warden relished the quiet streets in the morning. As he continued down the block he realized something rather important. _...I have no idea where the hell I'm going. _Mentally kicking himself, Thresh searched for a reliable source of directions. That's when he saw a group of robed adolescents. _Why are Earth summoners here so early? No matter._

"Excuse me." Thresh said, trying to get there attention. The group, consisting of three girls and a young man turned with wide eyes at the warden. _...Well this was a bad idea._"Uh...Good morning?" The girls giggled loudly and his behind the young man.

"Heh-heh, morning. Uh, I'm-"

"Oh I remember you. Chain Death 13 was it? You competed in the 3v3 tournament last month. I watched ta few of the replays and I must say, excellent work my good man. You actually have a head on your shoulders." Thresh reached out and gave the young man a strong handshake. This caused the girls to jump with glee and the young man to scratch the back of his head, embarrassed.

"Wow, thanks man, but call me Chain. Everyone else does."

"As you wish, sir Chain." The warden let go of the boy's hand and got back down to the matter at hand. "Well I actually reached out to you all because I am not familiar with the area. Would you happen to know the best place to procure chocolates?" The girls stopped giggling and gave the warden weird looks, as did Chain. _...You young ones are lucky I can't kill you_ "...I'm aiding a friend."

"Riiiiiiiiight..." Chain said with a sly smile. "Anyway, If you go down about two blocks, there's this huge building with gold columns around it. It's the Institute's fines bakery. Why they keep it so far fro the main building? Pfff, I don't know."

"Yes, interesting." Thresh said sarcastically as he slowly continued down the block. "I thank you for you're help. Good day to you all."

"Thresh!" The warden turned around at the boy's voice. "Just be careful over there. A bag of 6 truffles costs 50 gold." The warden just snickered at this.

"I highly doubt funds would be a problem. Hmm?" The young girls shyly approached the warden. "May I help you ladies?'' The girls reached into their pockets and bid the warden bring out his hands. Once he did they gave him small heart shaped gems. Soon after they ran behind Chain. "Ahh, I thank you kindly ladies." _I don't know what the hell to do with these things but..._ With a deep bow the warden placed the gems in his robe pocket and took his leave. The girls and chain watched as the warden disappeared from view. Once out of earshot, they burst into laughter. A familiar robed figure walked up to join them. Once aware of his presence, the summoners exchanged evil grins.

"I'm guessing things went smoothly, right?"

"Hell yea. The girls gave him the gems, and I told him to go to the place you told me." Chain said jeering.

"That's what I'm talking about." Aeranythe said, giving Chain and the girls high-fives. "That fucker is finally gonna get what's coming to him."

"Hey, hey, hey." Chain said a little surprised. "I thought you were just gonna annoy him a bit. Y'know, date his girl, dump her flat, rough him up a bit. Why so fucking serious?"

"He thinks he's tough shit..." Aeranythe said pointing to the scar on his cheek. "I'm gonna show that fucker who he's dealing with." Chain and the girls gave nervous glances to each other. Aeranythe soon noticed. "What?"

"Nothin' man, nothin'." Chain said innocently raising his hands. "But you can count us out of anything else you have planned...We were in it for laughs...nothing else bro. We're not trying to get perma-banned." The girls nodded in agreement and the group soon left for the Institute, leaving Aeranythe alone on the edge of the block.

"Feh...useless assholes..." The young summoner continued down the street, the same direction the warden was headed.

~.~

The warden exited through the automatic doors of the Institute's bakery with a large, red, heart shaped box under his left arm, and a small candy bar in his right hand. He sampled the candy as he attempted to retrace his steps back towards the Institute proper.

"14 gold for a chocolate bar and 105 for a box of chocolates...It's highway robbery. I approve." Thresh said with a evil smile as he continued down the block. The roads and side walks started to become more and more dense with people roaming to and frou. As the warden continued down the road, It became apparent that this 'Valentine's' debacle was in full force. Men were running around with candy and flowers in their hands. Couple's showing their affection for one another. And last but not least, the front of the League was clad in heart shaped balloons, red pink and purple streamers, and magicks were at work creating pink bubbles at the base of all door entrances. _...Disgusting..._ Thresh slowly made his way through the crowds and finally came to the entrance. As he entered he noticed a face he did not want to see. _...God dammit..._

"Thresh! How's it goin man!" Aeranythe said smiling all the while. The warden did naught but give him a death glare. The young summoner eyes the box of chocolates. "Ooh, got a date for tonight?"

"...What do you really want." Thresh asked seriously. He was definitely not in the mood right now.

"Right to the point aren't ya? Heh-heh, come with me." Aeranythe said as he made hi way towards the Institute's entrance.

"...There are only 45 minutes until the Institute opens..._sir _Echo." Thresh said through gritted teeth. "I do have a job to do."

"Well, I guess we better hurry then, ya?" Aeranythe said smugly. The warden angrily followed the young man out the door.

The two men walked through the crowds of people and soon found themselves inside a perfume boutique. They passed by other customers and were soon at a fairly empty corner of the store. Aeranythe soon started smelling various perfumes. The warden grew impatient.

"Now what do you want, welp..."

"Hmm, do you think Ahri would like this one?" The young summoner sprayed a blue mist into the warden's face. Thresh, though obviously angry, was unphased. "No?" Aeranythe placed the bottle back down and picked up another. "How about this one?" He sprayed a white mist this time. Thresh remained calm. "Man dude, you're one tough cookie. Ok then." Aeranythe place the bottle back on the display, but this time drew a bottle from his robe. "How about...THIS!"The young summoner spayed a generous amount of the clear liquid on the warden. Thresh had had enough.

"Now listen here you-AUGH!" Thresh's body felt as if it was on fire. As the liquid continued to seep into his person, the pain grew, causing him to drop his box of chocolates. It took all he had to keep himself from yelling out as he continued to stay on his feet. _...Holy water..._

"Hmph, I knew you were a sadist, didn't know you were a masochist too." Thresh looked down at the young man. If he wasn't in such pain, he would have throttled him. The warden soon heard the sound of crushed cardboard. As he looked down at the ground, Aeranythe had crushed Ahri's gift. Thresh saw blood red. He was about to lunge at the boy when three red rings formed around his person, forcing him in place. At the front of the rings were the heart shaped gems the girls had given him earlier. "Tsk, tsk. What a temper. Ya gotta turn it down bro. Oh and about your little fox friend. I was only using her for the sex. And let me tell you what, she's a fucking freak~"

"You coward..." Thresh said through gritted teeth. The young summoner grinned at the warden's expense.

"Hmph, coward?"

"Yes...Ahri doesn't deserve someone like you..." Just then, Aeranythe noticed a familiar bunch of white tails stepping through the crowds of people in front of the store.

'Right on que.' He thought as his expression changed to being slightly shocked. "Ahri doesn't deserve someone like me?" He had raised his voice, catching the attention of a few customers. Thre kumiho also turned from the other end of the store.

"Aeran?" She said quietly to herself, wondering what could possibly be happening between him and Thresh.

"No she doesn't...After all you've done...She doesn't deserve this."

"But dude I'm just doing what I think is best for Ahri." To this Thresh began to laugh hysterically.

"What's best for Ahri? If you know what's good for you, sir, you would stay as far away from her as you can. TRUST me." Thresh said seriously. Aeranythe eyed Ahri's figure and saw that she had tears in her eyes.

'Perfect' He thought. Aeranythe snapped his fingers and the red rings disappeared from around the warden. The young summoner soon made his way towards the exit. Ahri, seeing him coming towards her, left as fact as she could. Thresh looked at the time as saw it was 7:40. _...So help me..._ He then remembered the ruined box of chocolates. _...I'll tend to that during break I suppose. _Happy the effects of the holy water were diminishing, Thresh hastened his way back into the Institute.

Once back, Thresh took the elevator to the atrium and was met with the hustle and bustle of champions and summoners alike. As soon as the clock struck eight, a timer appeared above his head, along with many other champions. He walked around greeting Kassadin and thanking him for requesting Karma's aid. As he continued to walk lazily he noticed a familiar pair of black ears in the glass corridor.

"Vixen!" Thresh called as he made his way towards her, smiling wide all the while. She turned to face the warden, but, to the warden's surprise, she had tears in her eyes. "My dear what's wrong?" Thresh put a hand on her shoulder, to which she slightly shoved him away. "...Vixen?" Ahri said nothing as the warden's timer continued to diminish. After a few seconds, Ahri just walked down the hall towards the waiting room, leaving the warden to his own thoughts. _...Vixen? _Thresh's thoughts were halted as he was teleported to the Rift.

~.~

Thresh arrived at the purple fountain, not even attempting to make small talk with his fellow champions. He was too worried about what could have happened to Ahri. Ignoring the click of gold pass hands, the warden was soon led down the bottom lane, as he was countless times before.

_**WELCOME TO SUMMONER'S RIFT**_

Once Thresh was halfway down the lane, he felt someone tap him on his shoulder. He turned to his right and saw a grinning Taric who waved at him.. The warden tried his best to sound as casual as possible.

"Good day sir Taric." Thresh then noticed the man's...rather interesting garb. "Is...Is that a skin?"

"Why yes. A rather old one at that. But the summoners found it fitting to the holiday to put this skin in particular on sale. It's rather fabulous no?" Once they were settled and the bottom turret Taric soon started describing the simple, yet fashionable ensemble he was wearing. The 'Armor of the Fifth Age to be exact'. He spared no expense in describing the origins of the skin, which in essence was just a random summoner's fanart. He also made sure the warden had an eyeful of his fuzzy leg warmers. _...You have just lost so much respect from me, sir Taric..._ Thresh pinched the bridge of his nose as the gem knight continued his ramblings.

_**30 SECONDS UNTIL MINIONS SPAWN**_

Both Thresh and Taric began to move back and forth when Thresh realized something.

"Taric...If both you and I are here, lady Riven is up top, lady Lux is in the middle, and sir Javen is our jungler. Who is our carry?" Taric gave him a confused look. Thresh returned it as well. Realizing the warden truly didn't know what was going on, Taric just gave a hearty laugh. "What's so funny?"

_**MINIONS HAVE SPWNED**_

The summoners immediately moved Thresh and Tairc up the river, through blue side bottom tri-bush, and into the brush right below the blue side red buff. _...Our summoners must be going mad..._

"Seems like another catastrophic loss my good man." Thresh said blankly as the two continued to wait in the bush. Taric just continued on smiling. "What on earth is so damn funny?" Just then, the enemy Amumu started working on the red buff. Thresh finally caught on, and an evil grin grew on his face. Once the red buff was at about a third left, Taric moved in and stunned the yordle. Thresh immediately followed and auto attacked the yordle, which was strangely effective. Amumu was able to smite the buff, but Thresh finally felt the sensation of him learning an ability. He cackled loudly.

"Where do you think you're going!" He began to wind up a death sentence when Amumu flashed over the wall, but Thresh's summoner knew better. He threw his hook over the wall and it caught the yordle. The warden drew himself through the terrain and slashed the yordle one last time, killing him, taking his soul along with a newly refreshed double buff, and he was able to here a certain sultry voice say~

_**FIRST BLOOD!**_

"Do you seem to understand now, Thresh." Taric asked as they recalled back to their fountain. Thresh nodded as he took note of the Doran's blade, and the newly purchased avarice blade.

"We're going hunting!" Thresh said as they returned to lane, which quickly ended in a double kill.

As the match went on, Thresh was sweeping through their entire team once his flay passive was up. With a blood thirster, stattick shiv, and infinity edge in his arsenal, along with the continuous stuns from Taric, they proceeded to push down their mid lane for the win. As they passed the second tier mid turret, Thresh started to feel uneasy.

"It is far to quiet...don't you think, Taric?" Thresh looked forward to the fluffy pink man, who was leading the charge. He nodded in agreement.

"Hmm...now that you mention it-" Before Taric could finish his thoughts, Thresh was grabbed by a Amumu bandage. _Damn! _Thresh's summoner immediately flashed and moved away from the yordle as fast as he could. The rest of his team however, weren't so lucky. Amumu had ulted, Wukong and well, along with Sona, and Ezreal and Akali just shredded the warden's team right before his eyes. _How could they have-?_ Thresh soon saw that all member of the opposing team has purple sigils around them. _Baron...of course._ Thresh soon felt himself leave his hiding place and motion towards the nearly destroyed top blue tower.

"Um...Summoner?" Thresh questioned as he knew his life would be coming to an end soon. Thresh just sighed as he just let the summoner do as they please. He had collected over 200 souls in one game, and he was able to kill his enemies over 30 times. He would call this a good match even if he lost. Thresh walked up to the turret and took two shots before destroying it and, thanks to a few wards, Thresh saw the entire enemy team coming his way. He walked towards them. _...Well this is it..._ Amumu bandaged towards him, but his the wolf camp instead, leaving Thresh to auto attack him once, earning himself a kill. The rest of the enemy team chased him as well and he kited Wukong, thanks to his frozen mallet, easily and earned himself another kill. He also easily dispatched the Sona and Ezreal with a proc of his shiv. _...Do these people not know what recalling is._ Thresh soon found himself at about 300 hp with a half health Akali chasing after him. He ranaround the top edge of blue buff terrain and made his way back to the other side of the wolf camp. Akali marked him and was about to jump to him when his summoner expertly flayed her away. He then death sentenced a wolf and pulled himself across. _...Well...This was fun while it lasted..._ Akali flashed over the wall and was about to jump him again when Thresh activated The Box. With only about a fourth of her health left, Akali tried to run away, but a shiv an flay proc from Thresh said other wise. She had about 10 health left and managed to jump to a minion.

"Good night, my dear." Thresh said as he walked down the mid lane. Though Akali had gotten out of his range, she wasn't lucky enough to escape a mage minion lazer.

_**PENTAKILL!**_

_**ACE!**_

Smiling, Thresh followed the wave of super minions and finished off the final towers and eventually, the Nexus.

_**VICTORY!**_

Thresh and the other game participants entered the waiting room and soon dispersed while waiting to be queued again. Thresh made his way to the small bakery withing the room, accompanied by Taric.

"So how does it feel to 'break the meta' for the first time?" As they acquired some coffee.

"Well I must say, it was much more exciting than riding the coat-tails of someone else. It felt good to kill." Thresh said chuckling. Taric nervously laughed with the warden. "But you know what, good sir? I wonder why there is such a thing as 'meta' anyway. It seems rather idiotic to force ones teammates into certain positions. Why not let them do as they please? It would show their true worth in battle, and then those of us who are forced to thrust our being in the line of fire, may at least be equipped to do so...Intentionally starving oneself of resources and funneling them into another, hoping that they have one more braincell than your opponent is a risk that seems to barely work out in the grand scheme of things. Don't you agree, sir Taric." Taric was just facing the streaming monitor smiling slightly and nodded. "...You didn't hear a word I said, did you?" Taric, still with a smile on his face shook his head. Thresh shrugged it off and tried to relax the last two minutes before he was queued again. But then he began to wonder. _...Something seems amiss...Have I forgotten something? Hmm..._ The warden decided to shrug it off as a timer reappeared over his head.

~.~

Ahri was on her light blue velvet couch, laying face down, her hair and tails sprawled everywhere. Her mascara had run and traced the lines of dried tears on her face. The curtains were drawn only allowing small diamond shaped rays of sunlight to pass through, but it truly wasn't enough to light up a significant part of the large dark room. After hearing and seeing what occurred in the perfume boutique earlier in the day, Ahri became distraught and took a day off.

'...It couldn't have been what it looked like...Thresh is my friend...not just that, he's my fucking best friends. He'd NEVER hurt me...I know it...' Ahri thought, trying her best to bring herself together. 'I needa apologize to Thresh for this morning...And ask him about what really happened.' The kumiho sat up straight and fixed her hair. She stood up and went to the bathroom to clean her face. Once she got the running mascara off, she proceeded to reapply the missing makeup. She admired her work until there was a knock at her door. Looking through the peep hole, her face lit up and she smiled wide.

"Aeran!"

"Hmm, how's it going babe?" Aeranythe said giving her a hug. He closed the door behind him and the smile let his face. "Uh listen babe...There's something I gotta tell ya."

"What is it?"

"Y'know your friend Thresh?" Ahri nodded with a concerned look on her face. Aeranythe turned to the side and pointed to his scar. "He was nice enough to give me this." Ahri gasped.

"N-no...Thresh would never-"

"Then you think I cut myself?" The young summoner said, getting a little angry. "Oh yea, y'know, I was trying to be a loving boyfriend and get you some perfume this morning and guess who I saw? A certain warden who roughed me up again. If I didn't have some binding gems on me who woulda known what he woulda done." Ahri continued to stare, speechless. "But y'know, Thresh did tell me a few things today. He said..." He brought his hand to the bottom of her chin and made her look at him. "Babe...he said you don't deserve someone like me. I'm far to good for you." The kumiho's eyes widened.

"W-what?..."

"He said that all you wanted from me, was sex, and a life to leech on. And, if I knew what was good for for me..." He let go of her chin and slowly started to walk backwards towards the door. "I'd stay as far away from you as I can. And y'know what." He opened the door and walked out. "I think I will. Ahri...I don't take lightly to monsters" He turned to face the kumiho, who's mascara was running once more. "I really did love you but...if you can't even defend yourself, how do I know you feel the same way?"

"Aeran..." Ahri just slipped to the ground and buried her her face in her hands, sobbing loudly.

"...I thought so...Goodbye Ahri..." Aeranythe left the kumiho and closed the door. He began walking down the hall with a devilish grin on his face. "Well, that was easier than I thought it would be. Now... what to do with that fucking ghosty."

Back in the kumiho's dorm, Ahri was sobbing loudly and her heart and thoughts raced. 'Thresh...how could you!?' She thought. Nami made her way to her room in a rush when she heard muffled crying. As she backtracked a bit, she found the noises source. She slowly knocked on the door.

"Ahri? Sweetie is that you? Could you open the door?" As soon as Nami asked the door was open and she gasped at Ahri's current state. "Ahri! What, what happened?" Ahri just lunged herself forward, and began crying into the mermaid's chest.

"T-t-thresh he...T-thresh he...augh!" Though she tried her best, Ahri just could not pull herself together long enough to form full sentences. Nami just went inside the girl's dorm and acted as the shoulder, and chest...and arm, she needed to cry on. That is until a timer appeared above her head. Nami sighed heavily and cupped Ahri's face in both of her hands.

"Ahri, I gotta go, but I'll be back right after this match. I'll see if I can find Soraka and the others too ok?" Ahri rubbed her eyes and nodded. "Good girl. Now clean yourself up. I'll be back." With that Nami disappeared, leaving a distraught kumiho to try and clean herself up for the second time.

~.~

Thresh entered the waiting room for the fourth time today and it was finally 1 pm. He made his way through the crowds and down the elevator the the Institute gardens. Once outside, he made his way up the hill to the cinnamon tree to notice that someone was already there. As he walked around the tree he the bottom of a familiar monochrome colored dress. He walked up behind her and leaned over slightly.

"Boo." Karma jumped slightly with a squeak and turned to find the warden laughing at her expense.

"You know...It's not nice to scare people randomly." She said as she fixed her coat. Thresh took a seat next to her.

"And where in my job description does it state that I am supposed to be 'nice'?"

"Cute."

"Why thank you my dear." Thresh said with a grin. "So, what brings you here? Usually, it's me who people find up here."

"Well, as usual, I didn't have any games today. So I thought I'd wait up here for you." _Grand...just grand... _"Though I will admit, its a bit unorthodox." She said with a nervous laugh. The warden said nothing as he leaned back against the tree.

"Well, no harm no foul, my dear. But the day is still young. You may get you match sooner than expected."

"Huh? Thresh, today's Valentine's day. The Institute closes early. There's no more matches today." Karma said blankly. Thresh tensed up. _What..? _"Don't tell me you didn't know that." Karma giggled at Thresh's stunned expression. After letting Karma's news settle if for a bit the warden stood up.

"Well then I may as well go and get Ahri's second box of chocolates."

"Second?" Karma asked while getting up as well."

"Trust me my dear...you do not want to get me started." Thresh said as they both started down the hill. "But seeing that I do have a lady of good taste with me, would you like to aid me in my endeavor?"

"Well...I have nothing else better to do. Sure why not." They re-entered the Institute, made their way towards the main exit, and walked off towards the elegant bakery.

~.~

The warden and Karma returned from their excursion and the Valentine's celebration was in full force. Karma left the warden to his own devices and he returned to the atrium. Upon exiting the elevator Thresh deadpanned.

"...Interesting." The large fountain in the center has its water replaced with what seemed to be pink lemonade. Thresh was reassured of this when one female summoner gave him some in a champagne glass, wishing him a happy Valentine's day. Bowing slightly, he took the drink and made his way through the crowds. Many a summoner seemed to be with their respected love interest and were chattering, taking photos with champions, and sampling bakery commodities that were being passed out by Leona, Orianna, Blitzcrank, and, donning a large chef's hat, Pantheon. As he made his way over to the refreshments he noticed two champions near the fountain who had draw crowds for photos. They were, Vayne, clad in her heartseeker skin, and Jayce, clad in his newly released debonair skin. To the champions' right was a donation box for an Ionian orphanage with the catch phrase; 'Like the photo? Let the kids know!'. _...Quaint. _Against the warden's better judgment he slowly eased behind the crowds and slipped a 100 gold coin in the box, hopefully without being seen. Though unfortunately a certain night-hunter saw the gesture and smirked lightly before returning to her posing.

The warden maneuvered his way towards the refreshment table and was greeted by the champions there.

"THRESH!" Blitzcrank said as he hot his arm towards the warden, gabbing him. Once in his fist, the golem drew the warden towards his person and pulled him into a big hug. "Happy VALENTINE'S DAY!" Thresh immediately pushed Blitz away with one hand and tried his best to keep a straight face.

"Do not ever, EVER, use your grab on me again. Understood?"

"Yes, COMRADE." Blitz returned to handing out muffins and cookies. Thresh then turned to Pantheon.

"No need to say anything, Thresh. Gave the extra cookies to Elise and Evelyn this morning." Thresh sighed in relief. That was one less thing he had to worry about. "And, here's a little something for you." Pantheon passed him a small bag of pink heart shaped cookies, whose sugar coating seemed to radiate a myriad of colors.

"...Why are these things glowing?" The warden said, holding the bag at eye level.

"Well." Leona said as she finished passing out cookies to a few summoners. "Pantheon found a deposit of glowing salt while he was on a trip to Ionia with Skarner."

"...You went on a trip with Skarner?" Thresh asked with an eye brow raised.

"I lost a bet..." Pantheon deadpanned.

"Ah."

"Anyway." Leona continued. "When Skarner looked at it, the salt tuned out to be a sweet crystal substance with a pretty interesting effected when consumed." Leona took one of the cookies and took a bite. She moaned and closed her eyes with a blissful expression on her face.

"And to conclude on what Leo waned to say, the crystals basically give any females who eat it a brief feeling of extreme calm, and relaxation." Pantheon added.

"So...why give these to me?" Thresh asked.

"Really? Do you seriously have to ask?" Thresh finally caught on and gave Pantheon an approving grin. He bid farewell to the group maneuvered his way to the glass corridor. Placing the cookies within his robe, along with Ahri's other gifts, the warden made his way to the dorms. As he made his way up the stairs, he was met with a familiar group of faces. Nami, Hecarim, Soraka, Nautilus, and even Sona were all walking down. Though there seemed to be someone missing.

"Well hello to you all. Permit me to ask, where's Ahri?" Thresh said curiously. The girls glanced at each other and then gave Thresh dirty looks. Without responding, the girls continued on, intentionally shoving Thresh aside with their shoulders. Nautilus followed silently after them, giving Thresh a look of disgust when he passed by. Hecarim was the only one remaining. "I am not going to question why they seem to feel ill towards me. As a matter of fact, I started to miss the feeling of being hated. But I feel this malice is not warranted for the reason I would like. What happened Hecarim? And where is Ahri?"Hecarim sighed and approached his friend, with a disappointed look on his face.

"You vowed to, not only me...but to Elise AND Evelyn that your intentions for this woman were pure and resolute...Yet here you stand."

"What are you talking about? Since when have I shown anything but benevolent actions towards Ahri, and her comrades?" Thresh retorted, getting slightly exasperated at the fact that his closest friend was spouting nonsense.

"And here I thought I knew you. Hmph..." With that Hecarim followed the others down the stairs, leaving a stunned warden, alone on the steps._...What the hell happened...AHRI! T_hresh made haste up the stair and down the hallway. Once he got to his destination he knocked vigorously. The door slowly opened, and blank yellowed eyes peered up at him. Though her face a was dry, the slight flush on her cheeks made it apparent that she had cried recently.

"Vixen." Thresh placed his hands on her shoulders. "What happened?"

"...Don't touch me." Ahri said shoving her way out of Thresh's grip. Thresh, though stunned, respect the kumiho and didn't make any further advances to touch her. Knowing the warden was listening Ahri asked. "So...I don't deserve someone like Aeran?" At this the warden's face lit up.

"Of course you don't! Finally you understand, my dear." Ahri looked shocked, but her eyes soon narrowed and her expression soured.

"So..what he said was right...I-I-I can't believe you!" Ahri yelled. Thresh was speechless at he outburst. "Don't try and play dumb with me! I saw you and Aeran at the boutique...So, you thought he was too good for me. You told him I was a monster. Heh...Guess it takes one to know one, right?" Ahri spat. "I...I thought you actually cared...I thought I was your best friend. Gah, who am I kidding. That's Hecarim right? He's not an annoying mortal. All I've done for you did nothing but annoy you right? You were just playing along...waiting for the right time to get me back right...I'm nothing but an annoyance *sniff*, RIGHT!" Ahri was starting to become more and more distraught as time went on, and the warden couldn't take anymore.

"Vixen! Get a hold of yourself! You are not a monster!" He said gripping her arms. Sobbing at full force, the kumiho yelled once more.

"THEN WHAT THE FUCK AM I THEN!? WHAT!?" Thresh just stood there speechless. "*Sniff* That's what I thought...I've never been able to love anyone before...and none has ever truly loved me. I never even tried making any close friends until you came around because I thought...we were the same. And if you could get along with people, maybe I could too." She wriggled out of his grip once more and re-entered her dorm, closing the door half way. "I guess I was wrong..." She proceeded to close the door when Thresh used his hand to stop her.

"Vixen please, you have to Listen to me! You're not-" Thresh pleaded.

"Just fuck off warden..." Ahri forcibly closed her door leaving a dumbstruck Thresh alone in the hallway. Not only did Ahri dismiss him, but she had called him by his title for the first time instead of his name. _Vixen..._ Thresh was about to drop to his knees when he remembered the one who started all of this. _Echo...your end is nye...Damn your immunity to death...Your screams will be more than enough to satisfy me. Now...to find you, you disgusting welp..._

Thresh proceeded down the hall and soon saw the mechanical duo walking down hand in had. _Perfect._

"Sir Blitzcrank, lady Orianna, may I trouble you for a moment?"

"Of course, THRESH." Blitz said. Orianna nodded as well.

"Excellent. Now, you both have the ability to tap into the Institute's security system and summoner location data correct?"

"Yes." Said Orianna.

"Grand. I need you to locate someone for me."

"AERANYTHE ECHO?" Blitz questioned.

"You are good my man."

"MUDEROUS INTENT DETECTED. THRESH, what are you planning? Summoners can't be-"

"I know Blitzcrank, I know. But Echo has done something that cannot be forgive. And I want to assure that he knows the implications of such." Blitzcrank gave him a thumbs up and both he and Orianna began searching.

"I found him. He is currently at the main entrance to the Institute." Orianna stated.

"Alright, good work my dear. Blitzcrank. Follow this man around until about eight o'clock. Once it's time, bring him to the atrium. It should be empty by then I need to prepare for our encounter. Lady Orianna, you will not be needed any further. Thank you, though I do apologize for taking up your date's time." He said with a slight chuckle. Orianna giggled as well as she began to walk towards her dorm. Blitzcrank soon left as well to locate Aeranythe. The warden however, returned to the atrium, and went down the hall leading to the main location of summoners within the Institute. Passing by many a couple, and a few lonely drunkards, the warden was able to locate the door in which he was looking for. The large mahogany door was extremely ornate, with the words ' Earth Tribunal' written in sapphire gems across it. _Earth SUMMONERS are immune to death in this realm...but if he were no longer a summoner..._The warden slowly entered the room and spoke to the receptionist at the desk.

"Ah, how may I help you, chain warden?" The woman asked kindly.

"I would like to file a serious complaint..." Thresh said, smirking. Though around the corner, a female summoner was listening in.

~.~

Aeranthye ran out of the elevator and hid behind the fountain in the atrium. Looking over the fountain base, the young summoner breathed a sign of relief when he saw none following him.

"Fucking robot wouldn't leave me alone..." He said as he rose up and stretched. He had been trying to lose a certain golem for the entire afternoon into the night. He looked up to the large clock above the glass corridor and noticed it was 8:07 pm. "Fuck it's late..." He started his way back to the elevator when he felt chains wrap around him. "What the-"

"Prepare yourself..." Came the warden from the darkness of the portal hallway. He pulled himself towards the boy and released him from his chains. "To suffer!" Aeranythe dodged the warden's first slash of his scythe, but wasn't able to dodge the second. The warden slashed the boy on his shoulder, ripping his robe and causing the boy to bleed heavily. Aeranythe screamed out loud and grabbed his shoulder. The warden approached him and lifted him up by his collar.

"Gah...heh, what are you gonna do now bitch...You can't kill me-AUGH!" Thresh grabbed the young summoner by the throwout ans squeezed, hard.

"Oh, I know what I'm doing dear boy. Though you seem to forget that I am a master of suffering. If death comes with that suffering..." Thresh dropped the boy to the ground. "That is but a well welcomed bonus." Aeranythe slowly got up, still gripping his shoulder and shot a death glare at the warden who smiled viciously. Though somehow, the young summoner managed to be quick enough to lunge towards the warden, plunging him into the fountain. The young summoner leaned over the edge to look down at the warden.

"Doesn't matter what you do to me. All that matters is that I fucked your girl, and you couldn't do anything about it." Thresh flung his scythe towards the boys head, to which it just phased through him. "You just don't seem to get it do you. Even if you could kill me, what would that do? You think you have a chance with someone life that? Dream on dude. Wha?" Just then, Aeranthye's robe began to glow white and slowly disintegrate in thin air. Just then, the female announcer's voice could be heard. It stated:

"_Dear summoner, you are here by permanently banned from the Institute of War by order of the Tribunal on the counts of 'Champion Endangerment'. You shall not be permitted within the grounds of the Institute and-" _Aeraythe's robe completely disappeared. _"your rank as summoner has been fully revoked. You shall also be prevented from creating any other alias. Good Night."_

"...N-no way. GAH!" Thresh stood over the boy, with his scythe plunged into the boys chest.

"Your soul is mine..."

"...Fuck you." To the wardens surprise, Aeranythe faded out of existence. _These humans from earth...what are they? Well...at least that's over...I hope. _The warden exited the Fountain and started for the glass corridor. _...Now there's only one thing left to do. _

~.~

The warden made hi way to the second floor of the dorms, his boots squishing as he moved across the carpet. _Wait...why did I just go intangible in the fountain... _Thresh face palmed but looked up as he heard someone walking towards him. It was Chain.

"You!" The warden rushed up to him, but the boy was able to dodge his advance and run down the hall.

"Hey man. It was all Aeran's idea. I just came up here to do some damage control. Your welcome." He said as he proceeded to head down the stairs. _Damage control?..._Thresh continued down the hallway and stopped in front of Ahri's door. Taking a deep breath he knocked on the door. Ahri opened the door, clad in a large purple T-shirt and black short shorts.

"Sorry if I am coming at a bad time." The warden said nervously.

"...You're not...don't worry." She said softly, her gaze at the ground.

"My dear...I'm sorry for whatever I may have done to make you feel this way but...Hear this. You are not a monster, and I have cherished, and hope to continue cherishing all the time we spend together." He placed his hand on her head and she looked up. "And don't tell Hecarim but, I like you more than him." She smiled and started giggling. "Ah, now that's the face that keeps me coming back to this hell hole. Here you are my dear, a nether-" Thresh pulled out the rose, only to find it back in it's wilted black state, and drenched in lemonade. "...Rose." Ahri stared at the sorry flower, still with a grin. The warden faced palmed and apologized, but the kumiho took the flower anyway.

"...It's perfect...thanks Thresh."

"Well..I hope these also suffice in lieu of...that thing." Thresh brought out the small box of chocolates and the bag of cookies and handed them to her.

"Thresh..." The kumiho was near speechless. These chocolates cost a fortune and- NO FUCKING WAY! These can't be Panth's famous V-day cookies. All the girls only get one. How did you-?" Thresh cupped Ahri's chin with his hand and kissed her forehead. He lingered for a few seconds before releasing her. He gave her a warm smile, as her face became slightly red.

"Happy Valentine's Day, my dear. Good night. If you need anything I shall be in my dorm." Before the kumiho could respond, Thresh was already on his way towards the steps. Ahri, still slightly stunned at all that has happened slowly made her way back into her dorm. Outside Thresh snapped his fingers.

Ahri placed the chocolates and cookies on the coffee table next to her couch and took a seat. Though the rose was ruined, Ahri smiled as she examined its wilted petals. Suddenly, the rose burst into a bright neon blue light and began to float in mid air. The blue aura it created was absorbed within it and the nether rose floated down three inches above Ahri's hands, in its full blue glowing glory.

"So beautiful...Thresh..."

~.~

When Thresh arrived on the men's floor he saw a certain lich sitting in front of his dorm door...missing his right arm.

"Karthus...why are you here...And where in blue blazes is your arm?" Thresh asked

"Remind me to never give Sona a kiss on the cheek while Morde is withing the vicinity."

"Mordekaiser has your arm?" Thresh deadpanned. The lich nodded. "Because you kissed Sona." The liched nodded again. "So...Mordekaiser and Sona are dating?"

"Late to the party aren't you, warden?" Thresh just gave him a blank stare as he opened his dorm door. The lich quickly went inside.

"Um, excuse me Karthus...but these are my quarters..."

"That they are. Do a friend a favor and order some pizza and beer...It always gets me down to be alone on this day." Karthus said as he plopped himself on the couch and turning the TV on. _...This idiot isn't going to leave...no matter I suppose..._ Thresh ordered the food and drink and proceed to the bathroom to wash himself off.

After his shower, the warden changed into his muscle shirt, pajama pants, and black slippers. As he approached the door to the living room, he started to hear more voices than he did when he started his shower._..What in the world?_ Thresh opened the dorm to find a room filled with not only the lich, but Nautilus, Hecarim, and Elise.

"Ah Thresh, we need more pizza." Said Elise.

"...The armless lich was the only one here before. What are you three doing here?" Thresh asked, slightly annoyed in having more guests than expected.

"...I accidentally ate Soraka's V-Day cookie. So she doesn't want to see me for the rest of the day." Hecarim said sadly.

"I accidentally...broke Nami's bathtub last night. And even though I bought her a dozen roses...she's has yet to forgive me." Nautilus said.

"I heard Echo was perma-banned from the League." Elise said slyly. "So I wanted some details.

"Details that you shall not be getting." Thresh spat. There was a knock at the door. "Lich, so help me if you charged anything more on my tab." He opened the door and was met with Blitzcrank and Orianna, who were holding bags of chips, cases of beer and soda, and a few boxes of pizza. "..Karthus."

"What? I didn't send for them." Karthus defended.

"BLITZ thought it would be nice to throw a little party, knowing that you'd be alone today." Oranna said happily.

"Yes, comrade. You may not have a lover." Blitz said while hugging the warden. "But you will still be loved."

"...What joy." Thresh said as he managed to break free of the robots grip. "Well...you can put the food on the tables. I'll go get extra pillows and blankets since you all will obviously be staying the night." The warden went to close the door when he saw, Nami and Soraka clad in the Pjs. "Can I help you ladies?"

"A guy named Chain told us everything and...we're sorry." Nami said hanging her head. Soraka nodded in a greement. " We only acted that way because of how sad Ahri was. I couldn't bare to see her that way. But I shoulda known better. You would never treat her that way." Smiling, the warden ushered them in, causing a slight stir in Hecarim and Nautilus. The warden closed his door once more, only to have it stopped by a white tail.

"Um...have room for one more?" Ahri asked sheepishly. Thresh grinned and took her hand, kissing it gently before saying.

"Always my dear, always." He led her in and returned to the group. For the rest of the night, they all partook in drinking, movies, and trying their best to convince Karthus that he had no chance with Sona while the master of metal still drew breath. The trouble-making summoner was gone, and all was forgiven. Ahri was also to be more careful in her love pursuits from now on. And last but not least, the warden had celebrated his first Valentine's day without a hitch...kinda.

"Oh Sona...it seems your hands are good at more than just strumming strings." Karthus said in his sleep, waking everyone around him.

"Someone shut him up." Elise said with a pillow over her head.

"Way ahead of you." Orianna said with two empty beer bottles in her hand as she approached the lich.

"So sexy lady, who's bigger? Me or Mordek-" Kathus said before the space in his mouth was occupied by glassware.

* * *

For great justice...Well this marks the end of the Valentine's arc~ I will say though, another, interesting arc will be coming soon. And that arc will be much longer o.0. But lets hear it for nearly 10k words wooo...ugh...this was so hard to write. Not because I didn't know what to write...but because there was just so darn much o.o. But thanks for being patient ya'll~ And thanks again for reading~ So, do you wanna be the next Echo? Do you wanna be the next Chain? Who the heck was that random female summoner that was being a creeper? Will Karthus ever get a clue? And what will Nami do without a bathtub? Find out...EVENTUALLY! :D Ya'll stay squishy.


End file.
